¿Estás bien?
by Kuro na Ookami
Summary: Sombras alargadas, mis sombras alargadas, dan paso a tu figura... tu silueta oscura.
1. Agua

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación y propiedad de Sunrise**

**¿Estás... bien?**

**Capítulo 1  
**

**Agua  
**

-¿Estás bien?-

-… ¿Qué?-

-Dime, ¿Cuántos dedos tengo levantados?- Intentó enfocar la mirada, difusa, a la mano delante de ella. Las luces subían y bajaban de intensidad, con el sol oculto, los faroles sólo temblaban levemente en la noche iluminada por los faros de los autos. -¿Cuántos?- Insistió, perforándole los oídos con cada palabra. Cada palabra con un toque más elevado entre la preocupación y el pánico.

-No… no lo sé- Quería que guardara silencio. El mundo seguía girando, no había sucedido nada, ella seguiría caminando, seguiría caminando por la larga vereda hasta su casa, solitaria, pero a fin de cuentas su casa. Por fin logró enfocar algo su vista, sólo un dedo se erguía ante ella, burlón. O por lo menos eso le pareció. –Uno, sólo uno- Malluscó de mala gana, ¿Ahora por fin dejaría de molestarla?.

-Ven, déjame ayudarte- Su cabeza bajó de nivel, y fue la primera vez que notó cómo la mujer le sostenía la cabeza contra sus muslos, elevándola unos centímetros de suelo. Se quitó, dedujo, la chaqueta que traía encima y haciéndola un pequeño atado la puso a modo de almohada bajo su cabeza. Algo se posó en sus labios, fijando nuevamente la vista distinguió el rostro de la extraña, iluminado sólo de lado por la luz del coche de paso. Parpadeó antes de notar cómo extendía algo hacia su boca, sin preguntar, sin siquiera pensar, abrió los labios. Era dulce, un caramelo. –Voy a levantarte las piernas, te sentirás mejor en un momento- Aseguró, levantándose y tomando sus tobillos. Volvió nuevamente la vista al cielo. El mundo giraba, daba vertiginosas vueltas a su alrededor, ¿O quizás era ella la que giraba interminablemente?. Sintió como sus piernas subían y cómo la extraña obstaculizaba la luz parcialmente. Por fin sus oídos dejaron de punzar, su cabeza empezaba a estar más despejada, lo suficiente como para pensar nuevamente.

¿Qué había estado haciendo ese día?

No… más allá.

¿Qué había estado haciendo?

¿Desde hacía cuánto estaba allí, así?

Cerró los ojos, buscando la respuesta.

Sólo el suave toque del pasto bajo ella y el firme presionar de la extraña en sus tobillos era lo que podía sentir.

Ya recordaba… había estado perdida. Tres días seguidos.

¿Qué había sido?

Hierba… sí, eso había sido, pero de la mala.

La que inevitablemente con el abuso conducía al desmayo, al desvanecimiento.

Y eso le había pasado solo a cuadras de su casa.

-¿Estás mejor?- Parpadeó un par de veces para estar segura. Destellos rojizos le sonreían desde arriba, muy arriba. Era irreal, la mujer la miraba, aún preocupación en su rostro, con un par de ojos rojos cómo jamás había visto. Detrás de ella distinguía la luna casi nueva que asomaba tímidamente entre los edificios de la ciudad.

-Sí… sí…- Se dejó caer sobre la improvisada almohada, respirando profundamente. Ya estaba mejor, aunque las alucinaciones al parecer seguirían un buen tiempo más. –Gra- gracias- Tartamudeó, sin despegar la vista de su rostro.

-Esperemos unos momentos más antes de bajar tus piernas…- La joven escrutó su rostro, al parecer. Desde su posición no podía distinguir sus rasgos con claridad, sólo una vaga sombra mal iluminada. –¿Hace cuánto no comes algo…?- Inquirió, una voz cargada de velado reproche. La mujer morena se sorprendió, era la primera vez en años que alguien le reprochaba algo, era la primera vez en años que escuchaba ese tono de voz. Para su sorpresa no le molestó, ni siquiera sintió el deseo de patearle el rostro como solía hacer a quien se inmiscuyera en su vida. Levantó los hombros, había olvidado cuándo había sido su último bocado. Sinceramente no creía haber comido algo en medio de esos días olvidados.

Bajó sus piernas suavemente, cuidando que las botas pesadas no golpearan el suelo. Se acercó otra vez hasta quedar a la altura de su cabeza. Una mano solícita acarició su frente, sintiendo su temperatura, dejando una suave caricia que le quemó la piel. –Ya estás mejor… ¿Puedes levantarte?- Inquirió, sentándose a su lado. La sonrisa de medio lado que le respondió era un claro signo de que lo haría, incluso aunque tuviera que levantar al demonio para ello. Apoyó las manos en la suave hierba mojada, pensando en la ironía de los nombres antes de hacer un esfuerzo y quedar en cuclillas. El mundo giró nuevamente, tres vueltas en las que creyó caería otra vez hasta el fin del mundo. Pero logró mantenerse en su lugar, estoica.

-Déjame- Susurró a su lado la extraña, levantando su brazo izquierdo y pasándolo detrás de su cabeza, por su hombro. Un aroma cargado a vainilla le golpeó la nariz, como si hubiera sido enterrada súbitamente en ellas.

La descolocó.

Lo suficiente como para no reclamar ni rechazar la ayuda que le brindaban.

Aspiró una vez más, antes de juntar las margas fuerzas que aún tenía y levantarse. La mujer sostuvo parte de su peso, cruzando su brazo libre a su cintura. Iniciaron una marcha lenta y vacilante. Silenciosa, acompañada de la luz de los autos que no dejaban de pasar por la calle.

-Natsuki…- Susurró, mientras guiaba la marcha hasta su casa.

-¿Disculpa?-

-Me llamo Natsuki… ¿Tú?- Preguntó de manera brusca. Estaba desacostumbrada a la ayuda, no la requería, no la pedía. Pero ese olor la mantenía en ese lugar, a su lado, llevándola lentamente a su casa. Y aún no entendía por qué mierda lo hacía.

-Fujino Shizuru, un placer- Respondió la joven, siguiendo todo el protocolo que exigía la buena educación. Siguieron caminando a paso lento, poco a poco la mujer morena sentía que sus fuerzas volvían. Había sido un descuido, un gran descuido. Consumida en medio del éxtasis de las drogas se olvidó de sí misma. Y ahora pagaba el precio.

Aunque debía agradecer haberse desmayado en una calle iluminada, cerca a su casa que en medio de uno de los callejones que frecuentaba.

-Gracias…- Susurró, dando por terminada la conversación. Era más de lo que solía hablar en un día. Las siguientes calles las recorrieron en silencio, aumentando poco a poco la velocidad hasta alcanzar un ritmo normal. Natsuki consideró, a una cuadra de su casa, seguir sola, abandonar a la extraña ahí. Después de todo, ¿Qué más tenían que decirse?, ¿Qué más tenían que contarse?

Sólo había sido un encuentro fortuito.

-¿Vives cerca de aquí?- Los ojos rojos, sí, ahora estaba segura, eran rojos como la sangre y eso la desconcertaba, la inspeccionaron, leyendo en los suyos al respuesta antes de que saliera de sus labios. La mujer asintió, y luego señaló una de las antiguas y altas casas que se perfilaban a mitad de calle. –Bien, vamos- Sonrió, era una sonrisa cálida, pero algo en ella le disgustó. Cómo si fuera un niño siendo reprendido… cómo si esa sonrisa le perteneciera a todos y a nadie a la vez. Natsuki no quería sonrisas así, no, la mujer quería seguir sola que recibir ayuda de gente que actuaba por cortesía más que por verdadero interés. La mujer abrió la boca, para despedirse y agradecerle por su ayuda, no requerida, pero algo en los ojos de la joven a su lado cambió. Aspiró nuevamente la fragancia extraña que la embaucaba y simplemente asintió. ¿Qué daño podía hacerle?

La puerta se abrió con un quejido, las llaves tintinearon en su camino de regreso. Natsuki se adelantó unos pasos, ayudada por la pared, buscando el interruptor de la luz. Una luz amarillenta parpadeó un par de veces antes de iluminar por completo el largo pasillo. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un blanco cal, manchado por marcas de manos que las recorrieron año tras año. Algunas pilas de papeles y cosas en mal estado se amontonaban apoyadas en ellas. Un recordatorio de lo abandonado que parecía el hogar. Shizuru se adelantó hasta la peliazul. Su cabello largo le acarició las manos cuando sostuvo sus hombros, al verla tambalearse peligrosamente. Necesitaba comer algo y descansar. Y, por el perfil que veía en la casa seguramente la joven no se prepararía nada. La mujer la miró de reojo, sus ojos verdes habían por fin recobrado vida y parecían inquietos, como si no estuviera totalmente segura de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Le sonrió, intentando relajarla, pero simplemente la mirada decantó por un alejamiento y un rechazo algo velado. La sonrisa se esfumó, aunque aún cosquilleara en los bordes de sus labios. _Supongo que si hay algo que no quiere es caridad… _

La mujer le indicó con la cabeza el camino a seguir. Se abrieron paso por el largo pasillo de madera crujiente hasta el final de la casa. Nuevamente una luz parpadeante y caprichosa las recibió. La habitación, tapizada con baldosas blancas, tenía el aspecto de un triste domingo. Había loza sin lavar, cajas de comida rápida dispersas sobre la mesa, dos sillas altas y un refrigerador algo desvencijado. La castaña se detuvo un momento, haciendo tropezar a Natsuki quien siguió la marcha aún con su cintura abrazada por la mujer. Era un desastre, no comería allí, Natsuki ni siquiera había considerado comer algo ese día, seguramente.

-¿Puedo usarla?-

-¿Qué?- Se volteó, alcanzando una de las sillas y dejándose caer pesadamente. Pareció no procesar su pregunta, sus últimas fuerzas menguando y dejándola otra vez al borde de una inconsciencia.

-La cocina, ¿Puedo usarla?- Inquirió, preguntándose a sí misma qué diablos tenía en mente. Alimentar y ayudar a una total desconocida. Recogerla de la calle era una cosa, cocinarle y velar porque se repusiera era otra totalmente distinta. Natsuki asintió con aire vago, aún sin entender totalmente el significado que cargaban las palabras. La castaña se acercó al refrigerador, buscando algo azucarado que inyectarle a la peliazul mientras ella hacia algo con lo que lograra encontrar en esa selva. Botes de mayonesa, latas de cerveza y algo de bebida fue lo único que encontró el aparato. Sacó la bebida, registró cada estantería, vigilando con el rabillo del ojo la que la mujer no se desvaneciera de nuevo. Sirvió un vaso lleno y se lo puso frente a su nariz. No se necesitaban palabras para captar el mensaje. Luego puso manos a la obra para limpiar el desastre. Lavó rápidamente la vajilla, las cajas las lanzó a un costado, luego las metería en una bolsa y las echaría a la basura. Limpió el piso y el mesón. Luego buscó algo en la alacena. Un poco de arroz y algunos condimentos era lo único comestible. Pronto el arroz se cocía a fuego lento y bien sazonado. Todo bajo la mirada atónita de la peliazul.

-Provecho- Sonrió, colocando el plato humeante de arroz frente a ella. Una cena pobre, pero mejor que quedarse con el estómago vacío hasta el siguiente día.

-Gr… gracias- Natsuki tomó los palillos y devoró el plato ante ella. Extendió el plato, pidiendo más. Su apetito al fin se había despertado, podría comerse la olla completa y no sentirlo. Shizuru rellenó diligentemente el plato, y la cena siguió en silencio, sólo gestos para comer más era la comunicación que se daba entre ellas.

**_¿Qué diablos estamos haciendo? _** Era la pregunta que les rondaba a las dos. Esa no era una escena típica, para nada. Ninguna había estado en una situación así antes. Ni siquiera esperaban estar en alguna.

Shizuru dejó vagar la mirada, mientras Natsuki terminaba de devorar el último plato. Se fijó en su reloj, la hora marcaba las 00.13 horas. Se sorprendió. Habían pasado cerca de dos horas desde que encontró a la mujer y ella no se había dado siquiera cuenta del paso del tiempo. Miró hacia afuera, buscando alguna ventana. La noche cerrada se veía oscura en el jardín de la casa. Y su propia casa estaba lejos, muy lejos. Una duda empezó a inquietarla.

-¿Qué haces?- Natsuki habló con la boca llena. Sentía que debía conversar algo con ella, lo que fuera, simplemente tener algún tipo de conversación para relajar la situación.

-¿Disculpa?-

-¿Estudias, trabajas, qué se yo…? Algo- Tragó el último bocado, mirándola, examinándola completamente. ¿Y para qué quería saber?, no lo sabía, pero quería saberlo.

-Astronomía…- **Genial, me 'rescata' una miradora de estrellas…** -¿Tú?-

-Música…-

**¿Estudio en realidad?**

_¿Estudia en realidad?_

**_¿Y qué seguimos haciendo así?_**

Pronto la conversación se animó, alimentada por los datos básicos que necesitaban la una de la otra. Se hacía fácil la conversación, fluía como agua entre piedras redondas, sin mucho ruido, pero con mucha fuerza y rapidez. Sentadas frente a frente en la cocina mal iluminada empezaban a sonreírse de verdad.

Lo curioso es que sus datos básicos no eran considerados los datos básicos usuales. Luego de una hora de estar conversando animadamente sabían sus compositores preferidos, los instrumentos que más apreciaban y distintos ámbitos de la música, pero aún seguían sin saber su edad, su universidad, algo, lo que fuera. Shizuru se dio cuenta que la casa estaba vacía además de ellas. Se preguntó si Natsuki sería de provincia o viviría sola desde hacía tiempo.

-Ven- La peliazul la sacó de sus pensamientos, levantándose con cuidado, aún se sentía algo débil pero la comida caliente hacía efecto. –Tengo algo que mostrarte- Sonrió, señalando el camino. Shizuru siguió su larga melena, los jeans gastados, la camisa negra algo arrugada y con mangas arremangadas. Era realmente una persona inusual. Siguió sus pasos resonantes sobre la madera vieja. Entraron a una de las habitaciones laterales, como todo en esa casa la iluminación era mala y necesitaba un buen aseo. Pero al centro un gran piano atraía las miradas. Estaba limpio, lo único que parecía estarlo, negro reluciente refulgía con vivacidad. Natsuki sonrió al acercarse, levantó la tapa y acarició las teclas blancas. –Te mostraré un poco de lo poco que hago- Susurró. Su voz había cambiado, algo más profunda, extraña. Shizuru se sentó en el dobladillo de la ventana, un resquicio que le permitía sentarse sin problemas. La morena había comentado que su instrumento era el piano, que estudiaba desde hacía tres años y que lo tocaba desde hacía mucho más. En el momento que lo dijo no pudo imaginárselo, ahora al verla sentarse, subir una pierna para cruzarla y tocar las teclas aleatoriamente para comprobar la afinación no pudo evitar sonreír. Extraño, sí.

Pero hermoso.

-Ara, ara… ¿Natsuki-han tocará para mí?- Inquirió suavemente, redondeando cada palabra sin darse cuenta. La peliazul asintió sin verla, aún absorta en el instrumento.

-Tómalo como un agradecimiento susurró- Estirando las manos y colocando los pies en los pedales.

Y la música empezó aguda y suave, como un escalofrío formándose por su columna antes de empezar a bajar. La reconoció, su padre solía escucharla cuando se encontraba de buen humor. Debussy, por supuesto que lo reconocía. Miró sus brazos, sorprendiéndose de encontrar los vellos de sus antebrazos levantados. Se le erizaba el pelo al escucharla. Esa pieza… esa pieza en especial. Terminaría bruscamente, la conocía, pero escucharla de ella era redescubrirla. Como una montaña rusa, subiría, bajaría, la pieza se hundía y volvía a resurgir siempre con una fuerza arrolladora. Y creía que tenía algo más que ver que solamente con la habilidad musical de la chica.

Abrazó sus propias piernas y apoyó su rostro en las rodillas. Simplemente dejándose llevar.

_Ara ara, Natsuki, ¿Qué tienes escondido que te hace tan atrayente para mí?_

* * *

Tocó el resquicio a su lado, la cama estaba vacía, solo las sabanas arrugadas le hacían compañía. La noche anterior se le antojaba más un sueño que una realidad. Se había desmayado y luego había alucinado, era la forma más acertada de verlo… estaba segura. Aunque la satisfacción de su estómago desmentía lo que su mente intentaba desesperadamente creer. Se levantó, rascando su nuca. Sus sienes palpitaban aún dolorosamente, exigiendo mayor cuidado hacia sí misma luego de esos días perdidos. Deambuló por la habitación, pateando la ropa sucia que estaba esparcida por el suelo. No sabía qué hacer, era fin de semana y no tenía panorama alguno. Dio un par de vueltas más antes de salir definitivamente de su habitación hacia el baño. Era aún muy temprano, pero tenía sed y quería sacarse la suciedad y la sensación de abandono que tenía pegada a la piel. Sus pies susurraban contra la madera casi sin hacer ruido. Descalza y sólo con la camisa negra abierta, Natsuki había olvidado que tenía una invitada en casa. Avanzó hasta el armario, al lado del baño y al frente de la sala de estar. Sacó una toalla a tientas, aún con los ojos algo entrecerrados. Volvió sobre sus pasos y cerró de un portazo la puerta del baño. Sin preocuparse por el ruido que podría levantar a la joven castaña.

De todas maneras no era necesario, Shizuru estaba despierta, y aún no digería lo que había visto. La morena se había paseado a su vista y paciencia, sin nada más encima que unas bragas mal puestas y la camisa abierta. La joven, con un solo ojo abierto, estaba paralizada. Incluso había distinguido lo que parecía ser un tatuaje en la zona de su abdomen. Ahora la mujer se bañaba, sin recordar su existencia.

Mientras Shizuru se mortificaba, pensando qué hacer, intentando mantener una línea coherente de pensamientos en su cabeza, Natsuki terminó su rápido baño. Abrió la puerta de golpe, nuevamente, y se la encontró casi de frente. En un sofá, tapada por una manta y unos destellos rojos mirándola. Una mirada algo avergonzada que no calzaba en el porte aristocrático que hasta el momento había mostrado.

Sí, la noche anterior había sido verdad.

Abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla sin saber exactamente qué decir. Estaba semidesnuda y estilando frente a la extraña que se había alojado en su sillón. De ninguna manera eso podía tener un sentido. Un sentido digno, al menos. La castaña se giró, dándole la espalda y rompiendo el incómodo momento en que se habían quedado atrapadas. La peliazul siguió estática, pequeñas cotas de agua discurrían desde su pelo y se apozaban en el suelo. Dejarían marca, era lo único que podía pensar.

Las pequeñas gotas manchando el piso de madera, marcándolo para siempre.

Eso y la mujer que seguía sin decir palabra dándole la espalda.

-Puedes usar el baño si quieres… las toallas están ahí- Articuló al fin, señalando vagamente las puertas del pequeño armario. –Yo… vuelvo en un rato- Se escabulló de regreso a su habitación, con el corazón en un puño. No era vergonzosa, ni remilgada, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no compartía un tipo de intimidad de ese tipo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no vivía con alguien, que no experimentaba todas esas cosas. Cerró de mala manera la puerta y lanzó la toalla, sin creer aún la estúpida situación, y la estúpida emoción, en las que estaba envuelta. Pateó parte de la ropa, rebuscando en ese amasijo de mangas y tela amontonada algo usable para salir luego de allí. El ruido amortiguado de la ducha le llegó a través de las paredes, así que la mujer sí usaba su ducha, sus toallas, sus cosas. **Ahora todo quedará impregnado con ese olor…**

Se paró un momento, intentando dilucidar si aquello era bueno o malo.

Levantó los hombros, incapaz de contestarse a sí misma.

Finalmente salió calzándose una de las poleras que encontró limpia en el suelo. Era hora de limpiar, pero no tenía el humor, el tiempo o simplemente las ganas de hacerlo. La ducha ya se había detenido, pero, al mirar desde el quicio de la puerta, el baño seguía cerrado. Camino hasta la cocina y sacó una lata de cerveza y un bote de mayonesa. Sería su desayuno hasta que saliera en busca de algo más. Cuchara en mano atacó el magro desayuno, abstraída aún en los sucesos de la noche anterior.

-Muchas gracias por dejarme ocupar tu baño, yo… ¿Sólo eso desayunarás?- Shizuru apareció por la puerta, una toalla húmeda en sus manos y su cabello algo húmedo. La joven había tomado una ducha rapidísima y ahora miraba alternadamente el frasco y la lata en sus manos. La peliazul asintió antes de llevarse otra cucharada de mayonesa la boca. La castaña siguió los movimientos y le dio la espalda. La escuchó dar una vuelta completa por la casa, recorriendo los pasillos apresuradamente. Volvió con la respiración algo agitada a su antiguo puesto, sólo para observar como la peliazul se echaba otra cucharada de mayonesa a la boca. Ambas arquearon las cejas, en un gesto increíblemente similar pero totalmente diferente. –Ven, te invito un desayuno de verdad… lo que menos necesitas es alimentarte mal ahora mismo- Susurró la castaña, dándole la espalda y encaminándose a la salida. Natsuki levantó una ceja, en una mezcla de recelo y sorpresa, pero su instinto le gritó que no desaprovechara la oportunidad de una comida gratis. No, jamás se desaprovecha una comida gratis. Apuró el resto de cerveza de un trago, antes de aplastar la lata y lanzarla junto a las cajas en un rincón. Shizuru ya estaba abriendo la puerta, con su bolso en una mano y una mirada impaciente. La peliazul tomó las llaves del pequeño mostrador en el que las lanzó la noche anterior y la siguió hacia la mañana, ya iluminada por el sol de verano.

* * *

-¿Dos semanas nada más?, Ha roto un record, Kuga- La joven gruñó una respuesta ante el profesor mientras buscaba asiento en la última fila de la sala. Sí, volvía a clases, a las que llegaba tarde, luego de dos semanas ausente, pero su experiencia de fin de semana estuvo cercana al éxtasis religioso.

-Por decir lo menos- Murmuró, sosteniendo su cabeza contra la palma de la mano y mirando sin mucha atención el pizarrón donde se amontonaban teorías y más teorías que no le hacían sentido.

**Flashback**

-Si Natsuki-han come tan rápido le dará un ataque al estómago…- Observó la castaña. La joven frente a ella no respondió, se limitó a ingeniárselas para meter otro enorme bocado en su boca. Huevos revueltos, café negro y panqueques fueron la orden del desayuno matutino en el restaurante más cercano a la casa de la peliazul. Shizuru volvió a registrar a su invitada de pies a cabeza y luego, con un suspiro, dejó su mirada divagar por el local y la ventana que daba a la calle tranquila a esas horas. No era un barrio malo, un suburbio algo alejado del centro pero aún así bastante transitado. Natsuki vivía en una casa grande, antigua, una construcción seguramente diseñada primorosamente en sus primeros años, una casa que alguna vez perteneció a una buena familia y que ahora ocupaba una desordenada estudiante _al parecer algo… drogadicta_. Se resistía al adjetivo, no podía congeniar la imagen de la joven con la imagen que venía a su mente cuando nombraban esa palabra. Y mucho menos luego de escucharla tocar. Pero la había encontrado luego de un ataque por una fiesta demasiado larga. Se llevó la taza de té a los labios, saboreando el líquido amargo. Sacaba cuentas.

Necesitaría un día completo para ordenar el desastre al que Natsuki llamaba casa.

Y quizás la joven no tenía fondos para comprar algo para la despensa, no era un problema, de sus ahorros podía sacar lo suficiente para ayudarle.

Además deberían limpiar la ropa y conseguir un basurero.

La taza bajó desde sus labios y quedó estática en su recorrido, la mano que la sostenía incapaz de reaccionar.

_¡¿Y por qué voy a ayudarla?, ¿En qué estoy pensando?_

Fijó la vista nuevamente en la morena, enfrascada en sus platos de comida. No podía entenderlo, pero quería ayudarla, le inspiraba a ayudarla, cobijarla, cuidarla. Era la primera vez que le sucedía algo así.

Y no estaba segura de cómo reaccionar.

-¿Shizuru?- Una mano pasó frente a su vista, sacándola de sus cavilaciones. Natsuki la miraba por sobre la taza de café, aún agitando su mano para atraer su atención.

-Ara, ara… lo siento, me quedé perdida en mis pensamientos por un momento…- La peliazul sorbió un largo trago de café, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Parecía querer leer por completo qué ocultaban los ojos rojos, qué pensamientos se tejían tras esa mirada amable pero enigmática. –Natsuki-han… ¿Dónde se pueden conseguir bolsas plásticas cerca?- De pronto un rayo de felicidad oscura atravesó la mirada rubí, provocándole escalofríos.

**Fin del flashback**

**Maldita mujer… creí que nunca terminaría de sacar porquerías del piso. **Natsuki hizo un par de anotaciones vagas en una hoja antes de seguir maldiciendo mentalmente. Les tomó todo el fin de semana dejar la casa en un estado 'presentable'. Aunque para la morena era más que suficiente, estaba segura que podría incluso comer del piso de su baño luego de refregar cuatro veces las malditas baldosas. Comida en la alacena, la pérdida de sus botes de mayonesa, su ropa nuevamente en el armario. Parecía que un huracán hubiera azotado su hogar, sólo que en sentido inverso. Mordisqueó la punta de un lápiz, deseando tener un cigarrillo al menos que fumar. No le había quedado nada en sus reservas, ni un mísero papelillo, ni un mísero cigarro. Podría comprar una cajetilla en cuanto saliera de clases, pero…

Jugueteó con los pies bajo la mesa.

Pero sentía como si estuviera traicionando la confianza que la castaña había depositado en ella.

Sentía que la molestaría y decepcionaría.

Y la sola idea la deprimía.

**¡¿Pero a mí qué me importa lo que esa mujer piense?**

Mordió el lápiz y siguió copiando lo que fuera que estaba en el pizarrón. No importaba, ya vería que haría luego de las clases… cuando se acabara por fin la teoría y pudiera ir a sentarse y tocar un rato el piano, donde nadie la molestara. Donde ni siquiera el profesor guía se quejara. La siguiente media siguió tortuosa, cayendo lentamente sobre ella a medida que esperaba el pasar de los minutos. Hojeó sus desbaratados apuntes sin mucha atención. Tenía los nombres de algunas piezas anotados a un costado, las que su profesor quería que siguieran trabajando. Algunas piezas sencillas, otras más complicadas. Pero aún era manejable, aún no sentía el deseo de lanzarlo por la borda y entregarse finalmente a la vagancia.

Se levantó en cuanto el reloj marcó la hora, tenía un margen de tiempo de veinte minutos, pero la siguiente sala quedaba al otro extremo del edificio y no tenía deseos de correr hasta ese punto. Registró sus bolsillos buscando otra vez un cigarrillo, un intento desesperado por conseguir algo que echarse a los labios de camino. Hundió las manos en los bolsillos y paseó malhumorada, ni siquiera estaba segura qué hacía allí. Le dijo a la castaña que asistiría ese día.

Claro ningún problema.

Asistiría a clases, y la llevaría en su motocicleta hasta su propio campus.

Después de todo le quedaba de camino.

**Eres una idiota, una idiota sin cerebro. **Se recriminó, mientras esquivaba las masas de estudiantes que abandonaban las salas de clase. La había dejado en su campus, había incluso conseguido otro casco para llevarla ese día en la mañana. Todo, ¿Para qué?, no era agradecimiento. Estaba segura. Las malditas hormonas aún jugaban con su cerebro, torturándola en una semi-conciencia de estupidez. Y, lo que más le pesaba, es que estaba segura que lo haría de nuevo, estaría otra vez allí, esperándola en la mañana para llevarla a su universidad… **Tengo que sacarme la idiotez de encima**. Se prometió, entrando a la pequeña sala. Con gruesas paredes y aislación acústica, la sala era perfecta para que los estudiantes practicaran sus habilidades sin molestar ni ser molestados.

El reloj de la pared señalaba que aún tenía cinco minutos libres antes del siguiente periodo de clase. Le sorprendió encontrar, sobre el piano, algunas partituras. Esperaba incluso que el hombre no se presentara, dispuesto a abandonar a su estudiante luego de que esta desapareciera por dos semanas. Pero al parecer seguía asistiendo a cada clase, y preparando el material que debería revisar a lo largo del semestre escolar. Leyó el nombre del compositor, levantando las cejas al notar que desde Francia su profesor había saltado hasta Rusia. No le disgustaba, el estilo que verían en el momento era algo más oscuro y sobrecargado. Una pequeña voz resonó desde su nuca.

**Mamá escuchaba esto cuando trabajaba… no me extraña, ahora que lo pienso. **

-¡Jo!, ¡Natsuki-kun!, Hasta que al fin apareces- El hombre cerró la puerta de un golpe, sonriéndole a su estudiante perdida mientras abría los brazos.

-Sí… Sakomizu- Se dejó caer en el banquillo, aún con la partitura en las manos.

-Sensei, te reprobaré si sigues llamándome así- El hombre se apoyó en el piano, quitándole la pieza de las manos. –Ahora ponte a leer esto y a tocarlo, quiero ver cuánto te has oxidado en tan poco tiempo- Sentenció, abriendo la primera hoja y colocándola delante de sus narices. La mujer gruñó bajo, arrancándosela de las manos y leyendo las notas. Era difícil.

Una pieza difícil.

Releyó las primeras notas y calentando las manos antes de empezar.

Tocaría aunque fuera las primeras notas bien y le cerraría el pico al viejo bonachón.

-Sabes, Kuga- El hombre se alejó, hasta uno de los extremos de la pequeña habitación, recostándose contra la pared. –Siempre podrás ganarte la vida tocando piezas para recitales de niños o de animé- Sonrió, ante el ceño fruncido que su estudiante le dirigió. La joven tenía potencial, manos grandes para tocar las partes difíciles y un muy buen oído. Pero, reflexionó, era tan inconstante que no le extrañaría que realmente terminara simplemente animando bodas, no tocando el instrumento que amaba en los grandes teatros y salas musicales. Sin darle la vuelta al mundo sólo gracias a su talento. Como solía afirmar cuando la recibió, tres años antes.

Por fin la joven terminó de prepararse y tocó, tentativamente las primeras notas.

El hombre sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, escondiendo su mirada satisfecha tras el brillo de sus anteojos. Era bueno, muy bueno. Algo inexperto, sí, escuchaba los errores y las vacilaciones a medida que la mujer se adecuaba a la pieza, pero tenía ese algo que él buscaba. Era la única razón para la que soportara sus inasistencias, sus insolencias. Muchas veces estuvo a punto de rendirse y abandonarla. Pero quería ver hasta dónde llegaría. No le había dicho, pero ese semestre era su prueba final, si por fin la mujer volvía el rumbo a sus estudios, la convertiría en una pianista de primera. Incluso, y no dudaba de ello, la mandaría uno o dos años al extranjero, a estudiar más allá de lo que él podría enseñarle.

Sí, lo haría.

Sólo por el sonido del piano al rugir cómo lo hacía con esa pieza.

* * *

-¡Kuga!, ¡Oye, Kuga!- El hombre se le acercó corriendo, a trompicones bajando por las escaleras hasta alcanzarla. Natsuki se giró, reconocía la voz y también las intenciones tras ella. No pudo reprimir una mirada de deseo a la vez que de rechazo al mirarlo. El joven sonreía, unas ojeras algo pronunciadas se acomodaban bajo sus ojos, y en la mano fuertemente cerrada tenía un pequeño liado, lo que restaba de la colilla. -¿Te vienes?- Inquirió, desde unos escalones más arriba, señalando el patio interior de la facultad. La sangre convulsionó por sus venas unos momentos, rogándole que aceptara sólo una pitada. ¿Qué daño podía hacerle?

_¿Vendrás a recogerme?, ¿En serio?, ¿No será un problema?_

-No…- Musitó, sintiéndose victoriosa y derrotada a la vez. –Hoy no Wong- Afirmó, con nueva fuerza. El joven la examinó unos momentos, sorprendidos, antes de juntar los hombros y darle la espalda. Ya había pasado unos días con él y su novia, no, ese día tenía otros planes. Otras cosas que hacer. Se ajustó la correa del bolso al hombro y siguió bajando de dos en dos los escalones. Era algo tarde, no quería hacerla esperar, es más, estaba segura que no esperaría, seguramente lo tomaría como una palabra al aire y se iría. Jugueteó con la llave de la moto mientras caminaba a grandes zancadas al vehículo. Sólo necesitó un momento para encender el motor y largarse de allí como una exhalación. Un rayo oscuro que atravesaba el asfalto ya tibio.

La moto era de su padre, una de las tantas cosas que le legaron. Él le había enseñado a conducirla y él, también, había pintado su color azul oscuro y, a la vez, eléctrico. En el estanque, con un color más claro y con detalle prolijo había pintado una pequeña manada de lobos corriendo. La moto ronroneaba por el camino, era antigua, pero la mantenía en perfectas condiciones. No permitiría que le sucediera nada a la posesión más valiosa de su padre. Dobló hacia la izquierda, evitando y sorteando una larga fila de autos para colarse al estacionamiento de la universidad de la castaña. Sacó su móvil y comprobó la hora rápidamente, aún estaba a tiempo, justo a tiempo según lo que recordaba.

Aparcó el vehículo y se quitó el casco, sin desmontarse del caballo metálico. El sol se escondía, pronto la noche irrumpiría de manera abrupta, tal como era costumbre en esa época, cuando los días empezaban a acotarse y el verano daba paso al frío del otoño. Cerca de ella, por la entrada principal, masas grandes y pequeñas de estudiantes se disgregaban hacia la salida, la mayoría ya hartos de un día completo de clases. Otros simplemente derrotados. Cargando pesados libros, condenados a horas y horas bajo la mortecina luz eléctrica intentando comprender teorías sin pies ni cabeza. Sonrió al sentir el poco peso que cargaba en el bolso, la partitura que debía estudiar y tocar a la perfección para tres días más. Ella también tendría que encerrarse y tocar sin parar, estudiar la pieza con cuidado, repasando cada nota, memorizándola, sintiéndola, recordándola y a la vez creándola. Pero de alguna manera la llenaba, no le producía desánimo ni la descorazonaba. Suspiró satisfecha, sin darse cuenta. Había extrañado tener algún pequeño reto que dominar. Volvió la vista al asiento trasero, donde estaba el casco extra que traía. Sonrió de manera más ancha.

No había caído en cuenta que en esos últimos días había sonreído más que en el pasado mes.

Tampoco cayó en cuenta de la castaña que se acercaba.

Cuando giró de nuevo se encontró con la mujer a unos cuantos metros. No pudo evitar que el pulso se le disparara, le golpeaba el pecho con tanta fuerza que llegó, por un momento, a dolerle. Más sorprendida por la reacción de su cuerpo que por la aparición de la mujer intentó sonreír. Una mueca nerviosa.

Por su parte Shizuru sonreía cálidamente, extendiendo una mano a modo de saludo.

Aunque tampoco ella tenía control sobre sus emociones desbordantes. Como el alud, el repentino romper del agua contra las rocas, era como intentar controlar el mar mismo. La castaña sintió como las emociones se le escapaban de las manos, no podía controlarlas, sólo enmascararlas. Incapaz, como pocas veces antes, de mantener la sangre fría sólo logró sonreír. Dejar una pequeña válvula de escape para ese incierto e inesperado remolino caótico y vertiginoso que la golpeaba.

-Entonces- Iniciaron, al mismo tiempo. Se cortaron, sonriendo nerviosamente. Natsuki se rascó la nuca, buscando algún lugar dónde poner la vista sin sonrojarse. No podía ser, no podía ser, parecía una chiquilla de quince años en plena ovulación, se reprochó. Aspiró para volver a intentar mantener una conversación con la castaña.

-¿Cómo…?- Volvieron a interrumpirse, perplejas.

**Genial, ahora ni siquiera podemos tener una jodida conversación decente.**

La peliazul hizo un gesto, invitándola a hablar primero y romper por fin el incómodo momento. Pero la castaña guardó el silencio, registrando sus ojos verdes. Entregada por un momento a sus emociones desbocadas. Se dieron un segundo, silencioso, honesto, en el que lo entendieron. No lo asumieron, no lo dijeron, pero lo entendieron.

Sus vidas, les gustara o no, se encontraban ya encadenadas.

-¿Vamos?- Inquirió al fin, suavemente, la morena. Le alcanzó el casco y la invitó a subir en el poderoso animal metálico. La castaña cruzó los brazos por su cintura, hundiendo su cabeza contra la espalda de la conductora encomendándose a alguna divinidad, la mujer no había demostrado ser una conductora imprudente, pero subirse tan desprotegida, tan falta de una sensación de seguridad la hacía sentirse nerviosa. Nerviosa e, incluso, algo religiosa. Natsuki se colocó su propio casco y arrancó la motocicleta. Sin ponerle aún frenos o cadenas a su corazón descontrolado inició la marcha hacia su barrio.

* * *

-Fujino… ¡Fujino!- El golpe en la mesa la sacó de sus ensoñaciones. Frente a ella una molesta rubia la miraba, con una hoja llena de cálculos en una mano y una vena lentamente palpitando en su cuello.

-Ara… lo siento, Haruka-chan, por un momento quedé perdida en mis pensamientos…-

-¿En tus pensamientos?, más parece que quedaste atrapada en esa monstruosa motocicleta…- Dejó la hoja sobre su escritorio, señalándole el punto en que la ecuación estaba aún irresuelta. –Ten, algo para que te entretengas en casa-

-Así veo…- Ojeó la hoja sin mucho interés. Su compañera tenía razón, su mente estaba fuera del salón de clases, aún atrapada entre el acelerar de la moto y las caricias, violentas caricias, que el largo pelo de la morena depositaba en sus brazos. -¿Para?-

-La próxima semana… ya sabes, estamos con tiempo- Se sentó en el escritorio, aún mirándola inquisitivamente. Hacía una semana que la mujer llegaba y se iba, casi todos los días, con la motociclista azul. Eso era todo lo que sabía al respecto, sólo la impresión que le había provocado verla descender de ese armatoste de fierros doblados. –Fujino…- Comenzó, dispuesta a atacar el punto de manera directa, tal como era su costumbre. Pero algo en los ojos rojos de su amiga la detuvo. Todo estaba oculto inclusive para ella, Shizuru no ahondaba en ello, simplemente se dejaba arrastrar por la corriente de sucesos que la llevaba hasta esas extrañas situaciones. Si le preguntaba no tendría respuestas, no haría más que ocasionar una sonrisa extraña y un consecuente alejamiento. La castaña no reconocería, ni si quiera ante ella, que había situaciones que la desconcertaban, que no podía manejar. -¿Cómo se llama?- Preguntó, girando el curso de sus interrogantes a preguntas más simples, preguntas que no pusieran en riesgo el mundo que la castaña construía a su alrededor.

-Kuga Natsuki- Contestó, agradeciendo en silencio la inusitada muestra de tacto que su amiga le demostraba. La vio abrir la boca, para seguir el largo cuestionario, por lo que se apresuró en añadir los demás datos 'reales' y evitar cualquier divagación. –Vive sola, no sé nada sobre su familia, estudia música… más bien piano y maneja bastante bien esa motocicleta-

-¿Estudia?, creí que te habías conseguido una delincuente- Comentó la rubia, recordando el aspecto de la morena. Shizuru sonrió, sin levantar la vista, disimulando la calidez que extrañamente la embargó al escucharlo. Natsuki, de hecho, encajaba perfectamente en la descripción de 'delincuente' según su amiga, sobre todo considerando los antecedentes con… sustancias ilícitas que la mujer tenía. No sabía casi nada de ella, no le había contado a nadie sobre ella. Había estado exenta de las conversaciones que sostenía casi a diario con su madre vía teléfono, exenta de las conversaciones con sus compañeros, inclusive con su amiga. Nada, no, no lo hablaba ni con ella.

Aún no sabía que tenía entre manos.

Qué tenían entre manos.

Todos los días la esperaba en la esquina de su pequeño departamento. Vivían cerca, muy cerca. La llevaba, le sonreía, la dejaba, y luego la buscaba de regreso. Más de una vez Shizuru se adelantó cerca de tres horas antes del inicio de sus clases. Pero no quería perder esa oportunidad. Simplemente la hacía feliz.

¿Qué más quería conseguir de ello?

Era una pregunta que seguramente no tenía una respuesta.

* * *

-¿Y esto?-

-Creí que sería buena idea…- Dejó el metal caliente en su palma. –Por si alguna vez me quedo fuera… otra vez- La copia de la llave refulgía suave en medio de la mano cóncava. Una cuna rosada, tibia, muestra de una piel casi impúdica, una muestra de una piel demasiado bella para ser real.

-¿Estás segura?-

-A fin de cuentas… esto ya se ha convertido en tu segunda casa…- Subió las piernas a la mesa, mientras repasaba una de las tantas hojas que tenía la partitura que estudiaba. Habían pasado tres meses desde que se habían encontrado por primera vez. Y el cambio operado en las dos era visible, en algunos aspectos más que otros, pero el mundo que giraba junto a ellas a su alrededor lo sentía. Shizuru miró la llave en la palma de su mano, era una muestra de confianza que no esperaba. Una muestra de confianza que poca gente había depositado en ella, que realmente no sabía bien cómo afrontar. Esto iba más allá de llamarse sólo por su nombre de pila, más allá de la rápida confianza que ambas habían desarrollado en la otra. Guardó la llave en su bolsillo para seguir en lo que estaba. Cocinaba en la casa de la peliazul. Empezaba a pasar más tiempo allí que en su propio departamento. Primero fue la limpieza de la casona, luego cocinar una vez para dejarle algo de almuerzo saludable, comida que por cierto compartieron, luego sólo a conversar un poco luego de clases. Y después empezó a formar parte de su rutina. La castaña volvió la vista, buscando la mirada verde que se escondía en la partitura.

Natsuki sentía que sus orejas ardían, rojos, la vergüenza y el desconcierto también bullían dentro de ella, sus emociones disparadas ante el acto. Registró sus bolsillos, buscando deshacerse de su propia incomodidad, se sentía pequeña y apretada dentro de su propio cuerpo. Era la primera vez que sus sentimientos establecían un conflicto así dentro de ella de tal modo. Sacó una cajetilla de cigarros y encendió uno, pasándolo de un extremo al otro de su boca. La castaña se giró y volvió a lo suyo, rebuscando en la alacena las últimas provisiones que le quedaban. El humo del cigarrillo no le molestaba, estaba muy asociado ya a la morena.

-Tene… Tienes que comprar más mercadería- Se contuvo, mordiéndose la lengua al escucharse a sí misma.

-Mmhh…- Dio vuelta la página del gran libro –Mañana iremos…- Levantó la vista, para botar la ceniza del cigarro, sólo entonces cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho. Shizuru le dirigió una mirada divertida y a la vez extrañada, mientras se secaba las manos para empezar a picar verduras. –Claro, si no tienes nada que hacer y quieres acompañarme… y…- Murmuró, bajando la voz a medida que hablaba más y más rápido con la vista baja.

-Claro- Respondió, claramente, sacándola de su ansiedad y su vergüenza.

La morena volvió a su libro, sin leer realmente. Había pasado muchísimas obras en esos últimos tres meses. Por la costumbre de llevar a la castaña a su universidad su propia asistencia había sido ejemplar. Y Sakomizu sonreía, encantado, tras la nuca de la morena que lo insultaba pieza tras pieza, obligándola a avanzar a paso de titán. Leyó un par de notas sueltas, las moscas negras que formaban cada una de ellas resaltabam contra el lápiz azul que usaba para las anotaciones, marcando cada pausa, cada enlace, cada punto que encontraba importante. Buscó algo que decir, una frase para llenar el silencio que le pesaba.

Extraño.

Usualmente podía estar en silencio sin problemas, para ella no eran tan importantes las palabras.

En la secundaria Mai y Tate llenaban su mundo de palabras sueltas. Al final de cada día no recordaba exactamente qué habían dicho, pero, aún en ese momento, si cerraba los ojos podía escuchar sus voces. Era lo que prefería, no entendía, ni siquiera hacía un esfuerzo para entender lo que decían, pero las voces lo eran todo. Fluctuaban, subían y bajaban, eran realmente ellas las que hablaban.

Luego abandonó la región natal y sus amigos se perdieron lentamente en el tiempo, tragados por la vorágine de la ciudad, de la fatiga, el cansancio y la despreocupación.

A veces los extrañaba.

Y mucho.

Hasta la llegada de la castaña, reflexionaba, había estado muy sola.

Pero con Shizuru era distinto. No importaban tanto las palabras, ni siquiera la voz de la mujer. Una voz melodiosa y medida, una voz que prefería en la sorpresa, cuando Shizuru no tenía el tiempo para enmascararla a la perfección. Su presencia llenaba el espacio, su espacio, que otros llenaban con palabras. Y eso la hacía sentirse cómoda, demasiado cómoda en ocasiones.

Rebuscó algo que decirle, algo con que salir de sus meditaciones. El piso de baldosa brillaba opacamente con la luz fluorescente. No había respuestas en ese brillo suave y gastado, demasiadas pisadas habían marcado esa cocina. Vidas que ella no conocía, pero que en cierta manera seguían conectadas allí. De tantas cosas que habrían ocurrido. ¿Cómo no tomar el valor para sacar un simple tema ocasional, pasajero, algo liviano con lo que seguir la cena luego de un agotador día?

El pequeño móvil interrumpió su decisión, vibrando y sonando la llamada entrante. Shizuru se acercó a contestarlo, mientras Natsuki sonreía, de cierta manera, tal vez, ayudada por alguna divinidad benevolente o borracha.

-¿Madre?- La castaña se apoyó contra la pared, intercambiando los saludos de rigor. Había olvidado la hora, su madre llamaba siempre a la misma hora. Casi nunca tenía por menores interesantes que contarle, pero era fiel a la llamada, a las preguntas rutinarias que mantenían el contacto estrecho entre ambas.

Natsuki se levantó, apagando la colilla. No había una olla al fuego, por lo que se sentía con libertad para dar vueltas por la cocina sin ser un peligro en potencia. Mientras la castaña reía y le comentaba a su madre que estaba, nuevamente, en casa de su amiga, la morena sacó una lata de cerveza del refrigerador y rebuscó entre los estantes más elevados, junto a la alacena, una botella de vino junto a dos copas. No le gustaba el vino demasiado. Pero Shizuru se había resistido a beber algo más y la joven quería beber con ella. Dejó la botella al lado de la cocina y volvió a sentarse. Tendría una buena temperatura para cuando la comida estuviera lista.

-Mi madre dice que empezará a pagarte por recibirme tan a menudo…- Dejó el celular sobre la mesa. -¿Estás segura que no quieres más verduras? Natsuki debería ser más prudente con su alimentación…-

-Un poco de carne no mata a nadie…- La morena miró con anhelo el horno de la cocina, donde se cocía a fuego lento un gran corte de vacuno. El olor a la carne cocida empezaba a filtrarse por la cocina, haciendo que su estomago rugiera suavemente.

-Ara ara… si Natsuki sigue así tendré que cuidarla por mucho tiempo más…- _Lo que realmente no es una molestia. _Usó un tono de voz neutro, pero tras la oración ella leyó, en sus propias palabras, una intención oculta. Natsuki fijó en ella sus ojos, un rayo verde traspasándola, asombrado e indeciso, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Finalmente desvió la vista, adelantando el labio inferior en un puchero que mal disimulaba una sonrisa.

-No me molestaría…-

-¿Natsuki?-

-No me molestaría… que 'cuidaras' de mí durante mucho tiempo más- Explicó, las puntas de las orejas de un rojo brillante. Enfatizó la palabra cuidaras, con el fin de hacerla sarcástica, con el fin de plantear un tema pero no ahondar en él. Antes de que pudiera responder algo más la morena se levantó sonoramente, haciendo chirrear las patas de la silla contra las baldosas. Se adelantó hasta los cajones para sacar un par de cubiertos. –No es necesario que tu madre me de algo…- Comentó, dándole la espalda. –Según lo que me has dicho es posible que intente hacerlo… y yo no quiero dinero, tengo dinero suficiente para vivir y estudiar bien- Sacó los platos, del estante superior y se giró. Shizuru tampoco la miraba, su atención al parecer concentrada en la carne que terminaba de cocinarse y perfumarse dentro del horno.

-Nunca me has hablado de tu familia, Natsu-

-¿Está listo?- Interrumpió, dejando la mesa ordenada y acercándose.

-Creo que sí…- La observó extrañada. Hasta el momento la morena jamás había hecho siquiera el amago de quitarle la palabra. Natsuki recogió la botella al lado de la cocina y le apretó un hombro, sonriendo.

Una sonrisa increíblemente triste.

Y solitaria.

_Si no quieres estar sola… ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo a salir de allí?_

-Entonces a comer, tengo hambre- Se alejó, sentándose y destapando el vino. Sirvió una generosa porción a cada una mientras Shizuru dejaba el plato humeante entre las dos. Y nuevamente, luego de que cada una tuviera en su mano una copa de vino y un bocado de cena el silencio incómodo se instauró. Dos veces eran demasiadas veces en un día. El ligero tintinear de los cubiertos sobre el plato y entre sí resonaba en el lugar. La morena contó, las veces que su tenedor subía y bajaba. ¿Y cómo habían llegado a una situación así?. Apuró su copa de vino y se sirvió otra, ávida de alimentar tanto su confianza como su estómago.

-¿Me acompañarás?-

-¿Qué?- Natsuki levantó la vista, sin tener la más mínima idea a lo que la mujer frente a ella le hacía referencia.

-A mis prácticas en el observatorio de la universidad… los estudiantes tenemos paso libre para realizar las observaciones según más nos acomode… ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?- Claro, las estrellas. **Lo había mencionado… ¿Para qué lo nombra ahora?**. La morena asintió vagamente, provocando una velada sonrisa en su compañera. –Bien… espero que pronto tengamos un día más despejado, las condiciones actuales no son adecuadas…- Natsuki perdió el resto de la conversación en un murmullo. Shizuru agregaba detalles técnicos que sinceramente ella no entendía. Aún se preguntaba el por qué de la castaña para proponer un tema así de la nada. Creía que la pregunta por su familia seguiría bullendo en su mente, molestándola e incitándola a preguntarle más. Presionarla hasta que finalmente le contara algo de su pasado.

Pero para Natsuki esa sencilla forma de cortesía era un misterio. No la usaba, y no se había hablado con alguien que la usara en el futuro. El cambiar los temas que se consideraban molestos o incómodos… con las pocas personas con las que hablaba la joven había pasado por un asiduo interrogatorio, hasta que finalmente, hastiada, contaba parte de su historia y podía sentarse en silencio a escuchar cómo los demás discutían sobre su vida. Le pareció extraño el actuar de la castaña, e incluso un poco cobarde. Cobarde de parte de ella, dispuesta a dejar pasar las oportunidades de acercamiento, a pesar del riesgo de desastre, y cobarde de parte de ella misma, cobarde al sentirse tan aliviada cuando las preguntas incómodas y el tema cesó de manera tan brusca.

-Avísame, creo que me gustará- Agregó, cuando sintió que el ligero y suave murmullo cesaba. Shizuru la miró, una media sonrisa se escondía en sus labios, pero tras los ojos rojos también se escondía la incertidumbre. –Está demasiado bueno…- Señaló el pedazo de carne que se llevaba a los labios, zanjando el tema anterior. –Pero hay un problema- Añadió, adoptando un aire serio.

-¿Ara?- La castaña se sorprendió, usualmente lo único que recibía por su comida eran alabanzas. Era una buena cocinera, había aprendido. Y dado que sus padres pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo fuera cuando ella era una niña, tuvo mucho tiempo para aprender.

-Vino, ¿Para qué me haces abrir una botella si no lo bebes?- Acusó, señalando la copa intacta de la castaña sobre la mesa. Shizuru rió suavemente, por un momento realmente intrigada y algo asustada ante el aire serio de su compañera.

-Eso tiene una rápida solución- Respondió, levantando el recipiente y tomando un sorbo. –Ara, por un momento pensé que Natsuki tenía quejas, sería la primera comensal en tenerlas…-Bebió un sorbo más largo, ante la mirada satisfecha de la joven música.

-¿Quejas por esto?, por favor, Shizuru, eres una de las mejores cocineras con las que me he topado- **Tal vez sólo Mai puede superarte…**

-Siempre es bueno escuchar halagos, Padre y Madre siempre concordaron que mi comida tenía demasiada sal- Colocó una de la punta de sus dedos sobre la barbilla, suavemente, haciendo uso de su memoria que la transportaba años atrás, hasta los primeros platos que les servía a sus padres.

-Pues que la cocinaran ellos entonces- Rezongó la morena, atacando otro pedazo de lo poco que quedaba en su plato.

-Estoy segura que mi madre lo hubiera hecho de haber podido- Shizuru alcanzó la botella y se sirvió otra porción de alcohol. –Pero pasaba muy poco tiempo en casa como para poder cocinar algo, sin embargo, cuando lo hacía eran realmente platos deliciosos…- Su lengua cosquilleó al traer a la memoria la comida casera del fin de semana, la única que su madre preparaba luego de una semana agitada.

-¿Eh?- Natsuki levantó la vista, interrogante. -¿Sólo cocinabas tú en tu casa?-

-Desde que tuve la edad suficiente, sí. Estoy segura que es lo que más extrañan mis padres de mi presencia en Kyoto.- Sonrió, al recordar como ambos casi lloraban al encontrarse con la cena de su hija en las primeras vacaciones que esta tuvo en su primer año de universidad. –Papá y mamá trabajan demasiado como para tener el tiempo. Así que desde los últimos años de primaria yo me preocupaba de esas cosas, ya sabes, el almuerzo y la cena…-

-Vaya hija ejemplar- Comentó Natsuki, alejando su plato ya vacío y acompañando el gesto con un trago. –Seguramente tus padres están muy orgullosos… habrías sido la pesadilla de tus hermanos si los hubieras tenido- Bromeó, apoyando la cabeza en una mano y sonriendo despreocupadamente. El alcohol empezaba, lentamente, a invadirle el cerebro, lentamente a liberarle la conciencia. Sonreírle cálidamente ahora a la mujer era algo totalmente normal. Shizuru tomó otro trago a la vez que ojeaba la botella, cerca de la mitad ya estaba vacía, supuso que Natsuki se había servido otra copa cuando ella estaba distraída. Miró el líquido rojo y le dio un par de vueltas, meciendo la base de la copa de vidrio. Marcas rojizas se mantuvieron unos segundos en las paredes, atestiguando la buena calidad del líquido. Siguió las pequeñas corrientes que se formaban, alternando los colores de rojo oscuro y burdeo que corrían por la superficie iluminada débilmente. La morena, sin embargo, prefirió perderse en el reflejo de las corrientes en los ojos de la castaña, más vivos, más rojos, increíblemente más poderosos. Escalofriantes y a la vez cálidos. Para cuando Shizuru levantó la vista de nuevo se encontró con la mirada verde examinándola detenidamente. Sonrió, y Natsuki se sonrojó, farfullando algo que simplemente no entendió y girando la cabeza, intentando ocultar el color de sus mejillas y orejas.

_Es muy linda._

-Tal vez lo hubiera sido…-

-¿No estabas triste?- La pregunta le hizo girar levemente la cabeza, desconcertada y perpleja. –Digo… sin ir a jugar, sin ensuciar, preocupada de esas cosas durante tanto tiempo… ¿No estabas triste de no ser una niña "normal"?- Inquirió. La castaña leyó, tras sus ojos, que la pregunta implicaba mucho más. No era inocente, y mucho pendía de su respuesta, aunque no sabía exactamente qué. Volvió la vista nuevamente a la botella, pensando detenidamente antes de responder.

-No… tal vez no era lo ideal, pero no me molestaba. No estaba triste.- La miró, sus ojos sonreían y mantenían la atención de la morena. –Mis padres hicieron lo que pudieron, nuestra situación económica, cuando nací, era precaria. Mis padres eran demasiado jóvenes- Sonrió más anchamente, recordando cómo reían sus padres al recordar el escape de sus respectivas casas y la vida alocada que llevaron después, cuando ella era una niña demasiado pequeña para recordarlo. –Trabajaban y estudiaban a la vez, y no teníamos parientes cercanos con los cuales pudiera crecer. Según mi madre muchas veces me llevó a la sala de clases, con un permiso especial. Gracias a los cielos al parecer era bastante silenciosa- **Más que silenciosa educada… y lo sigues siendo. **–Así que siempre me vale más por mí misma, y prefería leer un libro o sentarme a mirar el cielo a correr con los demás… Ara, ara, desde pequeña he sido una sedentaria y ratón de biblioteca- Agregó lo último con cierto tono de reproche. Natsuki sonrió, sintiéndose increíble y extrañamente orgullosa. Shizuru tenía una beca por excelencia académica, su alto rendimiento académico era lo que le permitía estudiar y vivir sola en la gran ciudad, la capital. La castaña tomó otro sorbo, refrescándose la garganta antes de continuar. –No lo recuerdo como algo infeliz… y la vida aún es larga como para hacer alguna de esas locuras adrenalinicas. Como subir a tu motocicleta- Bromeó. La morena levantó la copa, brindando por ello. Tomó la botella para servirse nuevamente, pero estaba vacía. No se había dado cuenta de cómo se había acabado. Pero supuso que era lo que les soltaba la lengua y el cuerpo. Se levantó en busca de otra botella, había comprado tres, siempre prefería que sobrara a que faltara. Shizuru se levantó con ella, para llevar los platos al fregadero. Un mareo la hizo agarrar la mesa y mantenerse allí por un segundo. Era la primera vez que se daba cuenta que el mundo giraba lentamente a su alrededor.

Debía dejar de beber para evitar algún desastre.

Pero la morena ya se devolvía _ y no sé si es ella la que vacila al caminar o es mi vista al enfocarla_ con una botella más en las manos.

Tomó rápidamente los platos y, dando pasos largos y estudiados, logró dejar los cubiertos y los platos en el lavadero sin mayores problemas. Una ráfaga helada la hizo estremecerse. El invierno empezaba a colarse por las puertas y las ventanas. Miró hacia fuera, la noche cerrada y se preguntó si la morena tendría algún tipo de calefacción para seguir conversando en un lugar más cómodo. Como si le leyera el pensamiento, Natsuki tomó ambas copas y le señalo con la cabeza que la siguiera. El largo pasillo de la casa estaba pobremente iluminado por la luz que se colaba desde la cocina, pero no encendieron ninguna luz. Apoyada en la pared, siguiendo el largo pelo de la morena. Shizuru caminó contando los pasos, fijando los ojos en el contonear de caderas involuntario que su amiga llevaba al frente. Doblaron hacia la derecha y se colaron por la puerta hasta la sala estudio de la mujer. Natsuki prendió las luces y le señaló el pequeño sofá que usaba para descansar cuando pasaba días enteros allí. Mientras la morena afanaba buscando algo en uno de los closets laterales, Shizuru se dejó caer, observando el piano negro que brillaba tenuemente al centro de la habitación. Una manta cayó sobre ella, Natsuki dejó encima de ella otra más y arrastró una pequeña estufa lo más cerca posible al sofá. La encendió, sobre ella colocó la botella y las copas y, por fin, se dejó caer al lado de la castaña, cubriéndose con las mantas que esta ya había dispuesto ordenadamente.

-Aquí sí…- Susurró, acomodándose y suspirando de agrado. Alargó las manos, destapó la botella y sirvió las dos copas. Alcanzándole una a Shizuru tomó otro sorbo, aún consciente de que el alcohol empezaba a subírsele a la cabeza.

-Sí…- La conversación decayó, ambas miraban fijamente los filamentos rojos de la estufa. Una modorra pesada se extendía sobre sus miembros, pronto el sueño caería sobre ellas si no hacían algo. Shizuru apuró la copa y dejó el recipiente vacío sobre la estufa. Luego, estirándose brevemente descansó la cabeza en el hombro de la morena, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar, adormilada. Distraídamente, Natsuki le acarició la cabeza, rascando como a un animal, tras las orejas. El suave olor de la castaña se extendió hasta su nariz.

-¿No peleaste con ellos?- Preguntó de la nada, con la vista todavía perdida al frente.

-¿Mmhh?-

-Con tus padres, ¿No los reprochaste o algo así?- Esta vez giró algo la cabeza, ahora el cuerpo recogido de la castaña contra el suyo entraba en su campo visual.

-Algunas veces… lo usual, muchas veces estaba cansada y no quería más… pero no es algo por lo que los odie, simplemente a veces estaba demasiado cansada como para escucharme incluso a mí misma…-

-¿Escucharte?-

-Si me hubiera escuchado habría comprendido lo irracional que resultaban en algunos momentos mis peticiones. Todos hacíamos lo que podíamos. E incluso más-

-Sí…- Bebió otro sorbo y rellenó su copa. Su resistencia era mejor que la de la castaña, quien ya tenía las mejillas rojas y la mirada chispeante que provoca el alcohol. Su corazón se calentó, verla así le provocaba ternura. Shizuru no era una mujer débil ni frágil, pero cuando bajaba la guardia se acercaba más a lo cálida que la castaña podía ser.

Una alarma saltó al fondo de su cabeza, algo sobre encontrar tiernas a sus amigas, pero no le prestó atención. Tenía mejore cosas que pensar en el momento.

-Mis padres se ríen a veces, dicen que tengo la cabeza en las nubes y por eso estudio lo que estudio… pero estoy segura que ellos están orgullosos de lo que he hecho a lo largo de mi vida… eso es suficiente como para que no los culpe por la loca vida que llevamos cuando era pequeña- La castaña giró algo más el rostro, pero no miró a la morena, estaban demasiado cerca, verla directamente casi les haría chocar los rostros. Además, estaba suficientemente cómoda así.

-Ya veo…-

-Ara, ara, he hablado demasiado tiempo, mucho me temo haber aburrido a Natsuki- Bromeó la castaña, alejándose un poco, apoyando la espalda contra el respaldo y bromeando. El pequeño puchero que hizo la morena cuando sintió que su compañera se alejaba no se escapó de la vista de la castaña, pero prefirió guardarse ese pequeño detalle para examinarlo después.

-No- Se apresuró a responder Natsuki, asustada de que su rostro reflejara exactamente lo contrario a lo que sentía. –No… me gusta escucharte…- Miró el piso de madera, rascándose la nuca. –Es… agradable-

_Demasiado linda._

Shizuru sonrió y acarició levemente el hombro de la morena.

De pronto no necesitaban agregar nada más.

-Esta casa…- Natsuki levantó la vista, abarcando la habitación con los ojos. –Era de mis abuelos, la heredé cuando ellos fallecieron hace años…-

-Vaya, … lo siento-

-No, no hay problema…- Shizuru sintió el cambió en la voz de la morena, se hacía más pesada, más ahogada, más desesperada. –No los conocí, no sabía que existían siquiera. Llegó todo a mis manos junto con la muerte de mis padres- Pareció detenerse allí, como si el relato se cortara súbitamente. Pero la castaña comprendió que buscaba las palabras para seguir y no la apuró. Una de sus manos, inconscientemente, se alargó hasta alcanzar la mano libre de Natsuki y apretarla, intentando reconfortarla. –Eso tampoco importa… murieron cuando yo era una niña y tampoco los conocí-

-¿Qué?- La castaña la miró incrédula. Sin sus padres, sin sus abuelos, ¿Con quién se había criado entonces la niña?. Natsuki sonrió tristemente antes de seguir. –Mis padres también trabajan mucho, no tenían tiempo para cuidarme, así que me encargaron a los pocos meses a un "amigo de la familia". En realidad contrataron a un hombre, que, por suerte, fue lo que necesitaba para crecer. No era exactamente un amor de persona, incluso algunas veces me golpeaba cuando creía que lo necesitaba, pero era lo que necesitaba para crecer.

Cuando mis padres murieron tenía siete años y no sabía exactamente quienes eran los que estaban en esos cajones de madera blancos. Me pusieron un vestido negro, me dijeron que debía llorar cuando me preguntaran algo y me soltaron en medio del gentío. No conocía a nadie, por más que todos dijeron que formaban parte de la familia. Un hombre grande me tomó en brazos y me acercó a uno de los ataúdes. Vi a mi viejo. Era un hombre flaco y enjuto, pero él se había tomado la molestia de visitarme, de preguntar por mí. Pero no lo reconocía con mi 'padre'. Ese título lo llevaba el viejo Yamada, el hombre que me crió. Luego del funeral nos cambiamos de casa, muchas veces, a los quince llegamos a este lugar. Yamada salía todos los días sin decirme nada, me iba a dejar y buscar al colegio religiosamente y nada más. Yo no entendía que estaban peleándose la herencia. Al parecer mis viejos hacían algo importante, porque todos querían una buena tajada de su patrimonio. Y la consiguieron. Al mes después papá volvió a casa derrotado. Me llamó y me explicó la situación. Había perdido la mitad de mi herencia. Era mucho aún. Me alcanzaba para vivir de buena manera por muchos años, sí, pero el hombre se sentía decepcionado consigo mismo y sentía que me había fallado. Seguimos los dos, unos años más… Yamada murió de un ataque cardíaco hace años. Yo tenía quince, fue poco después de llegar acá. Y lo único que me dejó ese viejo perro fue la motocicleta. Seguí sola. Aún no sé cómo, pero seguí sola. No recuerdo el nombre de mis padres biológicos. Tampoco dónde están enterrados. Y si me preguntas, no he ido a ver al viejo en muchos años. Aún así, creo que la única razón para que no me hubiera perdido totalmente era su recuerdo. Era él enseñándome a montar esa vieja salvaje, era su recuerdo enseñándome a seguir aunque fueran algunos preceptos de vida "honorable".

Natsuki bebió otro largo trago de vino. Al parecer no seguiría. Su historia tal vez estaba incluso oscura para ella. Después de todo, la morena no había querido nunca averiguar sobre ella. Así estaba bien, así había vivido por años.

O mejor dicho, había sobrevivido.

-Natsuki…- Shizuru intentó leer el rostro impasible de su amiga. Pero se hacía una máscara inmutable, impenetrable.

-Ahora que lo pienso creo que debería sentir penar por ello, pero no puedo sentirla. Creo que el resto ha sentido toda la pena y la lástima que yo me he rehusado a tenerme. Y así está bien… Shizuru- Levantó la vista y la miró, sus ojos estaban firmes y decididos. –No es necesario que me recuerdes esto… es suficiente con saberlo, ¿no?- Y dos túneles vacíos se extendieron sobre sí misma cuando lo afirmó. La castaña asintió ligeramente. Era consciente que esa historia no estaba ni por asomo acabada y, si seguían así, la escucharía de nuevo tarde o temprano, la escucharía de los mismos labios pero con emociones muy distintas esa vez. La morena registró sus bolsillos, buscando ávida un cigarrillo. La castaña siguió sus movimientos con una mirada cargada de tristeza. La mujer estaba muy herida, y no dejaría que nadie le ayudara a sanar. Lamía sus heridas sola en un rincón con tal obstinación que las volvía a abrir. Sin poder evitarlo subió una mano y le acarició suavemente la cabeza, ganándose una mirada incrédula de la morena.

_Muy linda_

Eso fue lo que inundó los pensamientos de Shizuru al observarla. Sus ojos verdes centelleando de sorpresa, los labios entre abiertos para sostener el cigarrillo, las cejas finas pero firmes y oscuras semi levantadas. Una bola de fuego le subió por la garganta, casi la hizo estremecer. Acarició un momento más su cabeza, sonriéndole.

-Entiendo- Susurró la castaña, volviendo a colocar la manta, que se había caído a lo largo de su explicación, sobre su regazo. –Entiendo…- Natsuki la miró largamente, sin agregar nada más, antes de encender el cigarrillo y fumarlo con parsimonia. Shizuru cruzó sus piernas bajo la manta, sintiendo algo de frío en sus pies. La miró, juguetona, y envalentonada por el alcohol en su sangre las subió, depositándolas con cuidado en el regazo de la morena.

-Oi, oi ¿Shizuru?- Natsuki observó el bulto sobre sus muslos, la castaña sólo sonrió pícaramente, acomodando mejor las piernas bajo la frazada. La morena suspiró y acarició suavemente una de las piernas. –Sácate esto, no sé cómo puedes vivir con ello- Sentenció, tomando el taco medio que sobresalía de su bota.

-Ara, ara, ¿Natsuki no me hará el favor?- Inquirió, bajando el mentón y sacando el labio inferior en un pequeño puchero. Natsuki bufó por lo bajo y, con manos ágiles, sosteniendo lo que quedaba del cigarrillo sólo con la boca, le sacó las botas. Liberando sus pies luego de un largo día. –Gracias, Nat-su-ki- Arrastró la lengua, como si realmente estuviera ebria. _Y no lo estoy… sólo algo mareada._

La morena levantó una ceja, al escuchar su nombre silabeado. –No me llames así en público… por favor- Comentó, sin dejar de acariciar suavemente las piernas de la castaña. La habitación ya estaba tibia, la pequeña estufa hacía su trabajo, las adormilaba en el agradable calor.

-Natsuki… ¿te gustaría tocar algo para mí?- Era así como solían terminar sus conversaciones, Shizuru admiraba, adoraba, el piano de la morena. No se cansaba de escucharlo, y esa noche, como otras, deseaba escucharlo de nuevo. La morena suspiró, apagó la colilla en un cenicero que manejaba cerca del sofá y se levantó, acomodando con delicadeza las piernas de su amiga sobre el lugar que antes había ocupado.

-¿Qué te gustaría escuchar?- Inquirió, levantando la tapa de las teclas y sentándose en el banquillo. Enfocando la vista en las teclas que se movían suavemente.

-Lo que quieras estará bien- Shizuru se estiró bajó las cobijas, acomodándose y colocando sus brazos como una almohada. A la morena se le antojó como una serpiente que se removía suavemente, una punzada de algo que no quiso reconocer le mordió el costado. Asintió, quitándole la vista de encima, buscando alguna pieza en su mente. Pronto una le llegó a la mente, una que le recordaba el suave e hipnótico ulular de la serpiente, con el brillo de sus escamas bajo el sol. Bajo un tibio sol.

_Un compositor español._

Shizuru cayó en la cuenta que Natsuki tenía muchas piezas a su disposición. Muchas obras que tocar con facilidad. O por lo menos en ese momento relajada, sólo preocupada de disfrutar la música que nacía de su piano bien cuidado. _Aunque, en este momento, esta pieza está dedicada para mí…_

Se dejó llevar por la música. Era tibia, era cálida. Le decía todas esas cosas que la morena no podía expresar. Le llenaba el corazón, no había tristeza en esa pieza, sólo expectación y anhelo. Tomando un último sorbo de la copa de Natsuki dejó caer su cabeza, satisfecha de la vida. Suavemente, llevada por olas diligentes, se entregó al sueño. Acurrucada en el sillón la castaña se durmió, junto a los últimos acordes. La morena dejó que el sonido se perdiera, las últimas vibraciones aún atrapadas en la pared, antes de girarse y encontrarse con la mujer dormida. Se rascó la nuca, el alcohol la había dominado más de la cuenta al parecer. Se acercó y tomó la copa vacía que se balanceaba peligrosamente entre sus dedos. La dejó junto a la botella vacía y la otra copa. Revisó un par de veces más la estancia, indecisa. Ya el invierno estaba entrando, y en la noche caería la helada. No podía dejar la pequeña estufa funcionando toda la noche, el gasto era irracional y la acción peligrosa, pero tampoco podía dejar a la castaña durmiendo allí, terminaría despertándose a mitad de la noche por el frío que se colaba de las ventanas viejas y con algunas aberturas. Sólo se enfermaría. Aún dubitativa decidió tomar la única opción que veía viable. Apagó la pequeña estufa y luego levantó con cuidado a la castaña envuelta entre las dos frazadas. Era liviana, muy liviana.

**Parece increíble que una mujer ya casi adulta pese tan poco…**

Su habitación era el único lugar de la casa que recibía mantenimiento constante, estaba sellada del frío, con el calor de ambas sería suficiente para temperarla y pasar una noche tibia. Abrió y cerró puertas con los pies, hasta que el pasillo la condujo a su habitación, donde la ropa sucia ahora se amontonaba en un canasto al fondo y la ropa limpia estaba amontonada en el armario. No era lo ideal, pero por lo menos ya tenía un espacio para poder caminar. **O eso es lo que dijo Shizuru, para mí estaba bien tal cual estaba antes. **Depositó con cuidado el cuerpo de la mujer, que simplemente murmuró algo antes de acomodarse mejor sobre el colchón. Natsuki, desesperada con la tarea de estirar y ordenar las sábanas luego de cada noche, decidió olvidarlas. Su colchón tenía la sábana elasticada que lo cubría, pero las mantas las guardaba en un rincón del closet, donde las arrumaba cada día al despertarse. Sacó una más y, junto a las que había traído desde el estudio, las estiró sobre la cama. Sería suficiente para defenderse del frío de la noche. Considerando sobre todo que su cama no era grande, ella y Shizuru estarían espalda con espalda compartiendo calor. Un nudo en la garganta le impidió tragar por unos momentos. Sería la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de la castaña, o de alguien, por tanto tiempo seguido. Se sentó a su lado de la cama mientras se quitaba las botas y el cinturón de cuero. No era como si no hubiera estado en una situación así antes, no era precisamente una santa ni una abstinente. Pero… observó de reojo a su amiga que seguía durmiendo profundamente, era la primera vez que se mantendría tanto tiempo en una cama junto a una misma persona. El simple hecho, pensó, de tenderse junto a Shizuru dormida era un acercamiento más íntimo que el de mantener relaciones sexuales con alguien de paso. Deslizó el cuerpo bajo las tapas y fijó la vista en el techo. Había hecho el trayecto a oscuras, conocía el camino de memoria, y ahora también veía el techo de la casa perfectamente dibujado por su mente. Era alto y con vigas de madera expuesta. Una casa robusta. ¿Alguien más que ella había mirado ese techo en años?, no lograba recordarlo, creía que no. Giró la cabeza, el rostro de Shizuru se encontraba a unos cuantos centímetros, relajado y vulnerable en la somnolencia. Con cuidado se giró hacia ella, acomodando algunos mechones de cabello que caían sobre su frente. Despejando la piel blanquecina.

-Eres la primera… y me alegra- Susurró, depositando una imperceptible caricia en su mejilla, solo rozando la piel sonrojada con la punta de sus dedos, extrañamente torpes ante la situación. Acomodó las mantas, cuidando de tapar el cuello de la castaña, y luego se giró. Su espalda percibía el aliento tibio que su amiga hacía al respirar. Acompañada por ese cálido hálito, por el suave palpitar que podía escuchar tras ella, cerró los ojos, satisfecha.

* * *

Shizuru se despertó por la presión de 'algo' que la incomodaba entre los pechos. Intentó asimilar sus recuerdos, a medida que abría los ojos y la luz grisácea hería su cabeza. Una punzante molestia atacó una de sus sienes _No más alcohol para mí por un tiempo…_ Parpadeó un par de veces, acostumbrando la vista antes de enfocarla en algo. Lo que encontró fue el brazo de Natsuki sobre sus pechos y la pierna de la misma sobre las suyas. Un tono rojizo le subió por el cuello a la vez que unos suave 'ara' abandonaban sus labios en franca sorpresa. Hizo acuerdo de la noche anterior, repasando y rememorando los sucesos hasta que llegó al sillón, sola y acurrucada escuchando a la joven músico tocar. Se quedó dormida en ese momento, seguramente, y en lugar de dejarla dormir en el sillón, como solía hacer, la morena la había llevado hasta su habitación y compartido cama con ella. Repasó con la vista la situación, aún dudando sobre cómo accionar. Si se movía despertaría a su amiga, y esta se veía bastante cómoda, incluso gruñendo suavemente a momentos. De hecho, si lo pensaba, ella también estaba muy cómoda, tibia y relajada. Buscó el reloj despertador que la morena mantenía al otro lado de la habitación. Un enorme armatoste que emitía un ruido infernal. Natsuki lo dejaba alejado, sobre algún escritorio, para obligarse en las mañanas a levantarse y apagarlo. Una de las maneras que tenía de asegurarse de salir a la hora. El reloj marcaba cerca de las once de la mañana, cosa que sorprendió a la mujer. Era fin de semana, pero tenía mucho que estudiar, debía volver a su casa. La noche del viernes fue una simple escapada que se concedió y, por la que sabía, pagaría con horas extras sin dormir.

Debía moverse.

Con mucho cuidado tomó el brazo que la morena tenía sobre ella y lo depositó a su lado. La cama era lo suficientemente ancha como para tenerlas a ambas, pero no lo suficientemente grande como para permitirles tener un espacio considerable. Shizuru dobló el brazo de la morena, apegándolo al cuerpo de esta. Con cuidado deslizó las piernas fuera del colchón, liberándose de la pierna aprisionadora de la mujer. Ahora, sólo necesitaba levantarse y habría salido de la cama. Miró a la mujer que se quejó un poco y se reacomodo sobre la cama. Sonriendo la cubrió otra vez con las mantas que se había sacado y cuido que sus pies no quedaran destapados. Se levantó, intentando no hacer ruido. Hizo un par de paradas en la cocina, buscó sus botas en el estudio y, dejando una pequeña nota, abandonó la casa, dejando a la morena aún perdida en el quinto sueño.

La mañana estaba nublada, pero soleada. El techo de nubes espesas no lograba contrarrestar la luz solar, que se colaba por cualquier agujero que fuera capaz de encontrar. La castaña tarareaba por la calle, girando inconscientemente al son de la música que ella misma tocaba para sí. Estaba contenta y no sabía la razón. Aunque para ser honestos tampoco le importaba. Mientras abría la puerta de su propio apartamento y empezaba a colocar agua a hervir, el calefactor encendido y torres de textos y libros que conquistar la sonrisa no abandonó su rostro. La mujer se cambió la ropa a algo más cómodo y, ahora con un aromático té haciéndole compañía, empezó a resolver y memorizar fórmulas y ejercicios. Uno tras otro como si no tuvieran principio ni final. Se perdió pronto en el estudio, olvidando el hambre, el cansancio, la rigidez y la hora. Afuera el cielo oscurecía rápidamente, y el sol perdía fuerza, dando paso a una llovizna fina y espesa.

El sonido de su móvil vibrando la trajo de regreso a la realidad.

Sorprendida miró la pantalla y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que había estado tres horas absorta en su trabajo. Un mensaje parpadeaba en su pantalla, ansioso de ser leído. Su sonrisa se convirtió en una pequeña carcajada al ver el remitente.

"**¡No me levantaste!, ¡Yo también tengo cosas que hacer!, ¡Joder!**"

-Ara, ara, parece que se despertó de mal humor- Comentó para sí, dejando el teléfono y tomando nuevamente el lápiz. El aparato vibró por segunda vez, resplandeciendo de nuevo ante otro mensaje. Con una ceja levantada Shizuru revisó qué tenía la morena para decir.

"**Gracias por el desayuno, estoy hambrienta… ¡Pero debiste despertarme!**"

La castaña suspiró y tecleó con rapidez, enviando su respuesta.

"_Ikezu_"

"**Ike… ¿Qué?**"

"_Ikezu_"

Dejó el celular en modo de silencio. Sabía que seguramente la morena respondería algo, tal vez en un par de horas más, cuando terminara de comer y de estudiar fuera lo que fuera lo que tuviera que estudiar. Pero en ese momento necesitaba concentrarse. Un mensaje más, efectivamente, llegó a su bandeja de entrada. Pero permaneció cerrado hasta que por fin, luego de un sonoro gruñido, su estómago exigiera un descanso. Shizuru miró el reloj que colgaba de la pared, eran cerca de la una de la madrugada. Bostezando se levantó en busca de algo de comer, a la vez que tomaba el celular y leía el mensaje

"**¡No soy una Ikezu! (Y tuve que buscarlo ¬¬)**"

La castaña rió, mientras sacaba un par de huevos y ponía agua a hervir. No quería preparar nada, un par de huevos cocidos sería su solución para esa noche. Los mensajes de la morena siempre eran más expresivos que la mujer misma, al poner en palabras lo que pensaba se le hacía mucho más fácil que decirlo cara a cara. La castaña comió con rapidez la magra cena, estirando los músculos de la espalda luego con sonoros chasquidos en cada vertebra. Volvió la vista nuevamente al reloj y ordenó los papeles aún diseminados sobre la mesa. Apagó la calefacción, tomó su reloj y programó la alarma dentro de cinco horas. Era dormir poco, pero dormir poco era la regla cuando se acercaba una semana cargada de exámenes. Se retiró a la habitación de al lado. Una pequeña cama baja la esperaba, pulcra. Aún cuando la carga académica parecía sobrepasarla, cuando perdía la cuenta de los días, del día y la noche y sus ciclos de sueño se fragmentaban y descomponían en asaltos de pares de horas, alternando el estudio con el dormir, la castaña nunca dejaba de realizar esos pequeños rituales domésticos que la mantenían atada a la realidad. Hacer la cama, mantener limpia la vajilla, pequeñas cosas que le recordaban que seguía ligada a una rutina, una rutina muy poco rutina, que cumplir. Y, pensó, mientras dejaba caer las pesadas tapas sobre ella, el mantener ese contacto cálido día a día con la morena se hacía parte de su rutina también.

El timbre violento la arrancó pesadamente del sueño. Parpadeó un par de veces, intentando ordenar la situación en la que estaba. Su ventana dejaba pasar la luz grisácea y cortada por la lluvia. Y el timbre no cesaba de sonar, molesto, como un zumbido insistente, picazón que es necesario rascar, aunque sea necesario romper la piel, rascar sin cesar.

¿Luz?

Shizuru se levantó de un salto. Se había quedado dormida, su despertador, programado para sonar a las seis de la mañana, estaba en el suelo marcando cerca de las diez. Y el timbre no cesaba de sonar. La castaña se caló un polerón grande, el que utilizaba para moverse por la casa y se lanzó a la puerta. No necesitó ver quién era, sólo una persona tocaba de manera tan histérica a su puerta a esa hora. Abrió sin mirar a su invitada, volvió hacia atrás, estirando su pequeña cama y atándose el pelo en una cola alta, algo desordenada. Una imagen extraña en ella.

-¡Bubuzuke!- Haruka dejó sobre la mesa que ocupaba el segundo ambiente del pequeño apartamento su pesada mochila, cargada de libros.

-Lo sé- La interrumpió Shizuru, sin dejarla abrir la boca siquiera en su letanía de quejas. Atravesó el espacio en que se encontraba la mesa baja y unos pocos sillones hacia la cocina. Colocó agua a hervir y preparó dos tazas de té. –Lo siento- Agregó desde la cocina, mientras abría un paquete de galletas y lo dejaba en un pequeño platillo. Sería su desayuno, nuevamente un desayuno raquítico. Pero su estómago no emitía sonidos, esperaba paciente el tiempo de bonanza.

-Es raro…- La rubia ordenó los libros y hojeó las notas sueltas en la ordenada pila de la castaña. –No sueles dormirte, mucho menos…- La observó entrar con la bandeja que contenía el té y el pequeño refrigerio. El cabello mal atado, ese enorme polerón que le dejaba descubiertas cerca de la mitad de las piernas, la sonrisa suave que jugueteaba en la comisura de sus labios, una mirada demasiado viva ante la perspectiva de pasar una tarde esclavizadas al estudio. -¿La viste?- Inquirió de pronto, en cuanto la pregunta se formó en su mente. Era un cambio que venía operando en la castaña sin cesar, esa vivacidad que parecía reafirmar y resucitar en la mujer tantas cosas. Shizuru sonrió, sin contestar, alcanzó una de las galletas y la mordió, tomando la última hoja de apuntes que dejó inconclusa. Su mente se focalizó por última vez en la sonrisa despreocupada de la morena antes de dejarse caer nuevamente en un ir y venir infinito de números.

* * *

-¡Oh, vamos Kuga!- La mujer se puso delante de ella, bloqueándole el paso con una mirada sugestiva, algo perdida, pero sugestiva.

-Quítate, Nina. No tengo tiempo- Gruñó, empujando suavemente a la joven menuda desde un hombro. La chica opuso resistencia, levantando las manos y sujetando los antebrazos de la joven, manteniéndola en su posición.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que nos acompañaste?, ¿Cuatro, cinco meses?- Natsuki retrocedió levemente, cruzando los brazos y escuchando atentamente lo que su compinche tenía para decir. Sabía perfectamente hacia dónde iba, y, aún luego de meses, su cuerpo cosquilleaba suavemente al recordar la sensación. Apretó las manos, enterrando los dedos en sus brazos y manteniendo la atención sobre su compañera de facultad. –Sabes tenemos el dato de una hierba realmente buena… es cosa que juntemos el dinero y contactemos a mi amigo- Miró los ojos verdes, sonriendo –Vamos Kuga, sé que lo quieres… con Wong extrañamos tenerte como en los viejos días- Rió, bromeando. Natsuki apretó los labios, abordando el problema desde dos puntos. Si caía caería de nuevo de lleno, no era sólo un día cada cierto tiempo, era todos los días, era vivir para ello. Amarraba, a ella la amarraba. Y no lo quería.

Ahora tenía otras cosas por la cuales vivir.

Pero el cosquilleo seguía allí, dándole vueltas, deseando salir nuevamente. Una sombra de vacilación cruzó su mirada, haciendo a la chica de ojos dorados sonreír, invitándola a acompañarla en busca de su novio y luego de la mercancía. Dinero, les faltaba dinero. Esa también era una parte importante, Natsuki tenía el dinero que no lograban juntar entre todos los demás que formaban el grupo, cuando más estudiantes decidían unirse y terminaban enormes grupos encerrados en pequeños espacios, aprovechando al máximo el humo que viciaba el aire de una habitación sin ventanas.

¿Por qué extrañar todo eso?

Y sin embargo lo hacía. La morena, en ocasiones, sacaba un cigarro con los dedos temblorosos, deseando fervientemente tener algo más. Miró los ojos decididos y relajados de su compañera, sonriendo ante la perspectiva de la respuesta positiva. Luego dejó su mirada divagar por su rostro, sólo entonces cayendo en cuenta de las ojeras que cruzaban profundamente sus mejillas, el color pálido enfermizo de su piel, su pelo sin lustre. Era una forma muy placentera y lenta de aniquilarse.

Abrió la boca, aún indecisa.

Entonces el recuerdo de la castaña la golpeó como un puñetazo.

Imaginó sus ojos rojos, profundos y cálidos, los imaginó mirándola con reproche. Sus dudas se disiparon junto al nudo que se instaló en su garganta.

Cerró los labios y volvió a abrirlos, ya con su respuesta clara cuando una voz a su espalda la interrumpió.

-¡Kuga!, ¡Oye, Kuga!- Natsuki miró por sobre el hombro, sorprendida al encontrarse con la estudiante de intercambio vitalicia. Nao Zhang levantaba una mano y le sonreía, como siempre sus ojos verdes inquietantes y juguetones, sin parecer tomar nada en serio. La mujer volvió a llamarla, haciendo un gesto suave para que se acercara. La morena se excusó ante su compañera y se retiró, aliviada de alejarse de esa presencia tentadora.

-¿Qué?- Ladró en cuanto se puso a su altura, disfrutando en secreto como su mirada bajaba para encontrarse con los juguetones ojos de la china.

-Te salvé el trasero, ¿no?- Sentenció sonriendo y colocando las manos en las caderas. De pronto la autoridad que la morena sentía al mirar desde arriba se esfumó, una oleada de desconcierto e ira le subió por las piernas. Levantó ambas cejas, como si no supiera a qué se refería la mujer. Nao miró sus uñas, cortísimas. Natsuki dejó caer su vista sólo unos momentos para confirmar lo que esas manos le hicieron sospechar. Violinista, eso estudiaba en Japón la extranjera. –Fumar hierba en exceso produce cáncer- Su acento era ligero, un fluido japonés que aturdía a la morena.

-¿Oi?-

-Me debes un favor… puede que te lo cobre pidiéndote el número de la castaña- Rió, dándole la espalda y encaminándose por los pasillos en dirección contraria.

-¡Oi!- La mujer simplemente levantó una mano, a manera de despedida. Natsuki la siguió con la mirada, aún desconcertada y preocupada. ¿Desde cuándo su vida privada pasaba a ser dominio público?. Aturdida se mantuvo en su posición unos momentos más, antes de girar los pies y salir de ese lugar, ya harta. Se encaminó aturdida al estacionamiento. La guiaban sus pasos, no su cabeza, aún atrapada en las palabras engañosas que caían de tantas partes.

No veía a Nina y a Wong hacía tiempo, y realmente no los había extrañado. Días eternos fumando hierba dura… no, no quería caer en eso otra vez. Simplemente pasaba por allí, su mente estaba en otra parte, seguía unas pisadas esquivas, seguía el destello rojo que quedaba impregnado en todo lo que la castaña miraba. Observó sus manos, blancas, largas, algo temblorosas en ese momento. Ellas también tenían el brillo rojizo brillando salvajemente. Sin contenerse, sin siquiera procesarlo, levantó sus manos hasta su nariz, aspirando hondamente el aroma que se desprendía de la punta de sus dedos.

Los ojos cerrados.

Toda su concentración buscando el resquicio que dejaba la presencia de la castaña en su vida.

Sólo el olor del cuero de sus guantes y de las teclas del piano conservaban sus manos. Suspiró, moviendo la cabeza desamparadamente sin mucho ánimo. Si actuaba así por la vía pública tampoco era un misterio el por qué todos sospechaban sobre su vida privada.

**¿Qué se supone que estoy haciendo?**

Intentó no pensar en ello. Olvidarlo. Dejarse llevar por las olas del mar sin ser consciente, dejar que su subconsciente, su inconstante devenir pensara y se preocupara por ella. Simplemente lo dejó marchar. Atravesó los pasillos de la facultad como una exhalación, esquivando a la gente que la saludaba con un grito o una inclinación de cabeza. A lo lejos, bajo la techumbre del patio que desplegaban en invierno, distinguió las figuras de sus compañeros envueltas por la suave máscara del humo. Nuevamente un ligero cosquilleo le recorrió las manos. Cosquilleo que fue interrumpido por el vibrador de su teléfono. Sin dejar de caminar, sacudiendo la cabeza para volver a la tierra, sacó el aparato para leer el mensaje de texto.

_Hoy podremos ir, me la debes._

Y un cosquilleo mucho mayor le recorrió todo el cuerpo sin compasión. Guardando apresuradamente el aparato en su bolsillo casi corrió la distancia que quedaba para alcanzar su motocicleta. Miró hacia el cielo, ya oscuro, sin poder reprimir una sonrisa. Era un día frío de invierno, pero limpio. Las estrellas brillaban con fuerza en medio de la indiferente ciudad, de la gente entumecida y desesperada por algo de calor. Sonriendo más anchamente se colocó su chaqueta y el casco, arrancando la moto con una patada salvaje. La aceleración la hizo patinar sobre el suelo casi congelado unos momentos antes de enfilar a toda velocidad hacia el centro de la ciudad, hacia ella.

¿Importaban la vista desde un observatorio, con el trasero congelado y los sabañones de las orejas picando como bestias?

No, no importaba nada de eso.

Ni siquiera entraba en la consideración de la morena. No había espacio para esas molestias o expectativas en su cabeza.

Sólo el calor que desprendía la otra mujer cuando le sonreía.

O el brillo de sus ojos al mostrarle, las noches que se quedaban juntas mirando el cielo, las constelaciones, los planetas y todas esas cosas que ella realmente no llegaba a memorizar. Pero que su castaña parecía amar.

Era todo lo que importaba.

Lo demás y los demás eran simplemente gajes del oficio.

Nao observó, desde la entrada del gran edificio, como la luz trasera de la máquina se perdía en los recovecos de las calles. Acariciando suavemente el estuche de su instrumento sonrió. Tal vez por fin era momento de acercarse a la talentosa Kuga, tal vez por fin se centraba en un punto y ella podía dejarse caer en medio. Subiéndose el cuello de su abrigo bostezo, con motivos laborales, por supuesto.

Kuga tenía dinero y talento.

Ella necesitaba los dos.

_NdA: Qué puedo decir... esto iba a ser un one-shot, pero luego de rebasar tantas páginas era mejor colgarlo en dos partes. Espero les haya gustado, la idea me vino caminando xD, por parques intrincados un día frío en el que necesitaba despejarme. Espero que sólo sea un capítulo más, que, por lo pronto, estará terminado luego. El nombre del fic se lo debo totalmente a **Amane**_ _(¡gracias ;D!). Espero disfruten, la continuación (y final) debería estar para la siguiente semana... Hasta entonces, ¡Saludos!_


	2. Fuego

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación y propiedad de Sunrise**

**_Este capítulo contiene lemon, por lo que están avisados._  
**

**¿Estás... bien?**

**Capítulo 2**

**Fuego  
**

-Esa es Alnitak, parte del cinturón de Orión…- Shizuru gesticulaba en la oscuridad del recinto al aire. Natsuki, concentrada en la mirilla del gran telescopio sólo distinguía la gran estrella azul rodeada de una infinidad de cosas que, sinceramente, no creyó capaz de ver. –Está cerca de la nebulosa…- Y los datos se perdían en el vacío en el que la mente de la morena se encontraba. Sólo música sonaba en su cabeza, piezas musicales se sucedían unas a otras en un intento de abarcar y comprender lo que observaba. No era la primera vez que le sucedía, solía recordar cosas acompañadas de música, o personas. Aún absorta en lo que veía, buscaba una melodía, una composición que encajara con aquello que no podía dimensionar.

-Es… increíble- Por fin articuló, elevando el rostro en busca de los ojos de la castaña, de pie a su lado. Shizuru sonrió, sus labios dibujaron una curva ascendente apenas visible en la oscuridad azulada que las rodeaba. La morena distinguió el movimiento y el brillo en los ojos de la mujer. Una calidez que la hacía sentirse cómoda y querida. –Realmente lo es… gracias…- La castaña alargó una mano y acarició suavemente tras su oreja, su propia manera de aceptar el cumplido. Natsuki sonrió y se cargó levemente, disfrutando del contacto. Desde su posición Shizuru se veía omnipotente, como si pudiera ver a través de ella, y de sus sentimientos. Su corazón se lanzó en una alocada carrera.

¡Por supuesto que lo veía todo!

¡Lo sabía todo!

Distinguía, en el rictus serio de su barbilla eso, en sus cejas delgadas y firmes, el su mirada siempre calma y centrada. Sus ojos rojos, con distintas tonalidades de color en ellos, como si siempre estuvieran iluminados de diversos ángulos. Incluso, en el juguetón gesto que solía acompañar a su boca lo notaba.

O creía notarlo.

Shizuru podía ver a través de ella, podía sentir lo que ella sentía.

Podía prever, incluso, lo que ella aún no sabía que le sucedería.

-Ara ara, ¿Natsuki?- La castaña la sacó de sus cavilaciones, enculillándose para quedar a su altura. Con las manos en las rodillas le sonrió, intentando develar que se escondía tras esos ojos verdes tan cambiantes. -¿Pasa algo?- Inquirió, descansando la cabeza de lado sobre sus manos, el cansancio del cuerpo empezando a aturdirle y embotarle los sentidos. Los conceptos teóricos y sus anotaciones para esa observación empezaban a quedar muy atrás, sumergidos en una neblina de sopor.

-No… nada-

-¿Segura?, estás pálida…- Acercó una mano a su frente, buscando fiebre, pero sólo distinguió el calor repentino que subió por el rostro de la morena y un leve sonrojar que rápidamente se apoderaba de sus mejillas. _Oh… _

-¡No es nada!- Retrocedió un poco, liberándose de la mano acusadora y delatora. –No es nada…- Repitió, más suave, intentando serenarse. Su corazón golpeando en sus oídos era todo lo que escuchaba, era todo lo que hacía sentido en ese momento. Un incipiente miedo, una sensación de estar acorralada, todo eso la dominaba y borraba de un plumazo la calidez que solo momentos antes la embargaba. Los ojos rubíes aún la miraban intrigados, Natsuki no solía levantarle el tono de voz, menos de esa manera. Una parte de su mente ya gritaba la respuesta, una parte que saltaba de júbilo e intentaba contagiar al resto de ella. Pero se mantuvo firme, racional, no se dejaría llevar simplemente por una conjetura.

No en un tema así.

No importaba cuánto lo deseara.

**No me hagas caer así de nuevo… no resistiré**

-Si estás segura…- Shizuru se levantó, dándole espacio a la bestia que temblaba delante de ella. Una mano desesperada sostuvo la suya, dándola vuelta y enfrentándola nuevamente a la morena, aún sentada en el pequeño banquillo.

-Ehhh… gracias- Repitió torpemente, con la vista gacha y la respiración agitada. La mano la soltó, tímidamente, dejando el rastro tibio de sus dedos en su palma. Desde su altura la castaña podía distinguir el sonrojo de sus orejas. _Linda… _fue lo único que su cabeza pudo procesar.

-Ara, ara… ¿Qué esto no era una deuda que Natsuki tenía conmigo?- Inquirió sonriendo, y girando sobre sus talones, dispuesta a salir de allí y rezar por un poco de calma y sueño.

La ola subió dentro de ella y reventó contra su pecho, como si fueran rocas destrozándose ante la fuerza de lo inevitable, lo incontrolable.

Nuevamente una mano, esta vez hambrienta, tomó la suya, girándola por completo en un movimiento limpio. Su giro terminó cuando los brazos de su compañera se cerraron sobre ella, aprisionándola en un abrazo inusitadamente fuerte. No articuló palabra, sorprendida, impresionada, ahora ella torpemente intentando juntar palabras para entender la extraña situación. Se encontró con la mirada decidida y salvaje de Natsuki, ahora libre de ataduras, como si el instinto hubiera tomado el control completo de su cuerpo, sometiendo todos sus temores, todas sus aprensiones, dándole lo que deseaba. Abrió los labios para, por fin, replicar. Era lo que la bestia humana estaba esperando.

La morena se lanzó a sus labios entreabiertos sin aviso alguno.

Avidez, deseo, felicidad, amor, anhelo. Eran demasiadas las cosas que la inundaban, que la traspasaban como para pensar correctamente. Rompió sobre ella como un alud, destruyendo su precario equilibrio emocional, sumergiéndola en el juego de emociones en el que su corazón se había enmarcado. Una de sus manos, sin su permiso, se deslizó por la espalda de la mujer, mientras la otra se perdía tras su cuello, buscando algún lugar cómodo para seguir inspeccionando, intuyendo, conociendo, sintiendo, alcanzando.

Algún lugar del cual partir para seguir devorando esa piel blanquecina que la devoraba a ella. Esa mujer que a veces parecía una bestia, esa mujer que ahora le devoraba los labios arrancándola gemidos de placer.

No, ella tampoco había dimensionado cuánto lo quería.

Cuánto la quería.

Sus manos abandonaron la suave curvatura de la cadera y el cuello y tomaron el rostro de la morena, manteniéndolo junto al suyo. Natsuki separó sus labios, en busca de aire, aún inconsciente de qué exactamente ocurría a su alrededor. Shizuru depositó un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios, sin dejarla retroceder, sus manos firmemente en torno a su cara. Ambas respiraban agitadamente, exaltadas. La morena abrió la boca, para agregar algo, para dilucidar qué había pasado, qué pasaría. Para disculparse tal vez, para explicarse, para pedir más, no lo sabía, simplemente entre abría los labios buscando algo con qué llenar ese enorme espacio que se abría a sus pies, un enorme espacio de no sabía qué. La castaña depositó otro beso en su mejilla, delineando la línea de la quijada hasta encontrarse de nuevo con los labios de su compañera, hambrienta. El sonido, la palabra, murió ahogada en el calor de sus bocas incapaces de articularlas. Natsuki se dejó llevar, nuevamente, asombrada y deleitada por el segundo, el tercer, el cuarto beso.

Shizuru tenía otros planes para ella, no la dejaría hablar.

No la dejaría empañar el momento con una explicación.

Una disculpa o lo que fuera.

No era necesario.

Sus piernas finalmente cedieron ante la avalancha de emociones y se dejó caer, arrastrando a la morena desde sus hombros. El piso gélido le provocó escalofríos, su piel ahora de gallina se encontraba en contacto suave con la piel caliente de Natsuki, sobre ella. La morena intentó retirarse, farfullando una disculpa incomprensible apoyó su peso sobre sus manos, liberándola de la reconfortante sensación de su peso.

-No-

Shizuru sostuvo los hombros de la morena, empujando suavemente para que volviera a su posición inicial. Natsuki se dejó llevar, descansó su cuerpo sobre el de su compañera, su mejilla apoyada en el nacimiento del cuello, su nariz enterrada en la curvatura tibia de la piel. Una mano gentil acarició nuevamente su cabello, tras la oreja. Hacía frío, podía sentirlo en su espalda, una brisa que evidenciaba el invierno, la falta de calefacción, la precariedad del sitio. Rodeo el cuerpo tibio bajo ella como pudo en un abrazo, restregando su mejilla contra la piel de Shizuru, adivinando las formas que bajo ella se acoplaban. La castaña sonrió, mirando el techo, sus manos perdidas en el cuerpo de la morena. Sonrió satisfecha, la vida, en ocasiones era buena, muy buena.

-Te quiero…- Murmuró apagadamente desde su pecho la mujer.

Se equivocaba.

La vida en ocasiones era maravillosa.

Natsuki siguió así, sin saber cuánto tiempo, arrullada por el latir de un corazón que buscaba el suyo. Por el suave calor y el olor embriagador. Todo, incluso la música, se perdía. En el rítmico golpear de la sangre en sus sienes, del reconfortante pulso de la castaña en su oído, que subía de intensidad con cada una de sus caricias.

En ese momento no necesitaba nada más.

Todo se perdía en un sordo murmullo de ruidos sin sentido.

Excepto el palpitar claro y firme en su oído.

Tenía una motivación por la cual seguir, tenían una motivación.

No la cambiarían.

**_Por ahora, esto está bien._**

* * *

Las tablas crujieron levemente antes de ceder, los clavos oxidados abandonando su posición de años. Polvo y partículas de pintura escapándose de la madera podrida. Por primera vez, en años, los pasos de tres personas daban vuelta por la casa de la morena. La gran casa, oscura y austera, abría sus ventanas y puertas cerradas, selladas por el poco uso, ante los ojos inquisitivos del par de invitados que subían y bajaban por el largo pasillo que articulaba toda la estructura de la casa. Volutas de polvo se levantaban con cada paso que aventuraban en la abandonada estructura del lugar, macando las huellas de la intromisión. Marcando el nuevo comienzo que por tanto tiempo habían esperado esas paredes blancas deslucidas y olvidadas.

-¿Quieres decirme hace cuanto alguien no entraba aquí?- La voz resonó contra las murallas vacías. Habitaciones largas y altas recibían con timidez a sus huéspedes, desprovistas de cualquier adorno, desnudas ante los ojos entrecerrados que buscaban definirlas, encontrarlas.

-No lo sé… cuando llegamos estaban cerradas, luego simplemente las tapié…- Buscó a tientas el interruptor de la luz. El sonoro click del aparato al accionarse fue inútil, hacía mucho mucho tiempo que las luces de ese lugar estaban fundidas. Una maldición murmurada fue la respuesta a la acción inútil. Registrando en sus bolsillos traseros la morena sacó una pequeña linterna, luz blanquecina que iluminó la habitación, demasiada luz que cegó las paredes dejadas por los años. –Hace falta un montón de trabajo aquí…- Apreció, fijando la vista y la luz en las ventanas cerradas, los quicios desvencijados y las maderas podridas. La castaña cubrió la distancia que las separaba de la ventana, corriendo el picaporte oxidado e intentando abrir las cubiertas de madera. La ventana chirreó, crujió e incluso pequeñas cascaras de pintura cayeron al suelo. Inútil, sabía que daba al patio, la había visto en algún momento, pero estaba cerrada fuertemente y ni siquiera su mirada escrutadora parecía poder penetrar más allá.

-No has cambiado nada… me sorprende que puedas tener un par de habitaciones decentes…- La tercera mujer retrocedió un par de pasos, la luz del pasillo la iluminó por completo. Decisión, voluntad pura concentrad en su figura cruzada de brazos. -¡Ya me temía que realmente Tokyo te cambiara!- Sonrió, una gran sonrisa que hacía destellar sus ojos violetas.

-Suéñalo- Susurró, acercándose a ella y golpeando suavemente su hombro. Shizuru se giró y observó su interacción, vio la sonrisa ancha que Natsuki le dedicaba e inevitablemente la contagió. La mujer había llegado de improviso, desde el norte del país, con una dirección anotada en un papel y un bolso colgando al hombro. Buscando a Natsuki Kuga, su amiga de la infancia. La morena había abierto la puerta y se había quedado congelada en su marco por unos segundos, con el cigarrillo colgando de la boca y con una Shizuru curiosa mirando por sobre su hombro. En la entrada, con una sonrisa plagada de dudas, Mai Tokiha esperaba encontrarse con un rostro conocido, alguien que la ayudara en su propia cruzada a ciegas. Alguien que ya hubiera abierto camino en esa misma dirección.

A pesar de los años, Natsuki guardaba su recuerdo intacto, y eso irrefrenablemente las había llevado a la situación en la que estaban ahora.

-Es mucho trabajo- Comentó Shizuru acercándose al par. –Nos tomará un poco…- Alzó la vista, dimensionando el trabajo real que habría detrás de ello, la morena se acercó y apretó suavemente uno de sus hombros. Habían evitado las muestras de afecto delante de Mai, es más, la semana en que la joven había estado, no habían actuado como pareja, sino como un par de amigas cercanas. Shizuru había tomado esa iniciativa, sin estar segura de cómo reaccionar, de cómo seguir para no presionar a su pareja que tímidamente empezaba a abrirse al mundo.

-Creo que podré seguir durmiendo en ese sofá hasta que Natsuki se decida a correrme- Bromeó la pelinaranja. El sillón en el que dormía era el que muchas veces había usado Shizuru, junto al piano en el estudio de la morena. –Por ahora necesitamos juntar el dinero para empezar a arreglar esta casa… estás cerca de ser inhabitable- La morena gruñó por lo bajo en respuesta, divertida a pesar de su rostro serio. Respiró profundamente, feliz simplemente de estar viva, las dos mujeres que la acompañaban la entendían sin necesidad de palabras. Eso era suficiente para ella.

-El dinero no es problema… el problema es el tiempo- Natsuki acarició el quicio de madera sin pintura sobre el que se apoyaba, -Se acercan el tiempo de invierno, pasados los exámenes podremos dedicarnos a esto…- Pateó suavemente el suelo antes de buscar un cigarrillo en su bolsillo y juguetear con él, dándolo vuelta de mano en mano.

-Bueno… piensa en ello, iré a preparar la cena- Mai se alejó hacia la cocina, estirándose por el largo pasillo y tarareando suavemente. La mujer había llegado con sueños, y cargaba errores que la habían llevado a abandonar su antiguo hogar. Natsuki observó su espalda, preguntándose cuál era realmente el motivo por el que estaba allí. Subió los hombros, respondiéndose a sí misma, en realidad podía esperar, tenerla de visita era una experiencia impagable. La puerta se cerró tras su espalda, escondiendo su figura y dejándolas a ambas en un momento a solas. Shizuru se acercó, rodeándola en un abrazo que las sobrecargó a ambas contra la pared. La morena guardó el cigarrillo en su bolsillo, antes de perder sus manos por la espalda y el cuello que ansiaba. Depositó unos suaves besos, antes de descansar su frente en su hombro.

-¿No te molesta?- Inquirió, acariciando sus mejillas tentativamente, aún con frente enterrada en su hombro y cuello.

-No… pero si no encuentras más momentos como este me volveré loca…- La besó de nuevo, disfrutando de esos pocos momentos que quedaban para ellas.

-Yo… yo le diré…- Shizuru cortó sus palabras con otro beso, evitando que siguiera sus explicaciones. Ella la entendía, y tampoco se sentía completamente segura sobre accionar en ello. No, sólo Haruka sospechaba sobre su relación. Aún era demasiado pronto. Natsuki sonrió tras el beso, sostuvo su rostro unos momentos más antes de dejarla ir y, con la mirada, le señaló la cocina.

-Está bien… vamos- Sus palabras, cargadas de muchos significados calaron hondo en su pareja. Sonriendo, la tiró de una mano, en busca de la cocina y la cena que las aguardaba a ambas. Tras la mirada vigilante y afable de la pelinaranja.

* * *

Las luces jugaban tímidamente en la noche cerrada. Las dos mujeres caminaban lentamente, una junto a la otra, sin mediar palabras o miradas, simplemente disfrutando del sonido de los pasos que se acompañaban. Ahora el cigarrillo yacía encendido en los labios de la morena, que disfrutaba de cada piteada. Era un momento que difícilmente se repetiría. Esos momentos que ella sabía no volvían.

Por más que quisiera que regresaran.

Atravesaban la calle desierta hacia un parque que cortaba camino hacia el departamento de la castaña, luego de la cena se había ofrecido a acompañarla a su casa y, a pesar de su motocicleta, ambas prefirieron caminar hasta el lugar, alargando con cualquier excusa el pequeño momento que podían estar juntas.

Solas.

Y juntas.

La arena que cubría el parque estaba húmeda y resbalosa, luego de las noches de lluvia interminable. Natsuki dio un paso largo, para evitar una posa de agua, con las manos en los bolsillos protegiéndolas del cortante frío que caía luego de la llovizna. Recordaba esas noches de lluvia, había mirado por la ventana de su habitación media noche, desprovista de sueño o inquietudes. Imaginaba la respiración tranquila de su amiga, al otro lado de la pared, y la respiración suave de Shizuru, a cuadras y cuadras de distancia. No dormía, entonces, mirando la lluvia e imaginándola cerca.

Aunque en realidad últimamente no tenía mucho sueño.

Casi nada.

Todo se perdía en la vorágine que se resumía en la persona a su lado. Un remolino carmesí que la deslumbraba, sin dejarla mirar más allá, la atraía irrefrenablemente, y casi estaba segura que a Shizuru le ocurría lo mismo. Volvió a saltar otra larga poza de agua y barro, subiendo el cuello de su chaqueta. El frío calaba más profundo, haciéndolas apretar el paso inconscientemente.

-¿Está bien?- La morena se giró violentamente, quedando sólo apoyada en sus talones, su pareja la observaba desde unos pasos más atrás, sus manos también profundamente refugiadas en los bolsillos. Levantó las cejas, esperando una respuesta. Natsuki necesitó unos momentos para procesar y comprender a qué se refería.

-Sí… de hecho, está muy bien- Se giró, retrasando el paso para quedar a su altura, sin mirarla, con la vista fija en el cielo oscuro y nublado. –Me alegra tenerla de vuelta, pensé que los había perdido para siempre… aún no sé por qué ni cómo llegó, pero todo se dará… de una manera u otra- Pateó una pequeña roca, hundiéndola en una poza cercana. -¿No… te molesta?- Inquirió, materializando la pregunta que la perseguía desde que Mai había llegado a su casa.

-Estás feliz… eso es suficiente- Por supuesto que la extrañaba, extrañaba dormir con ella o quedarse con ella hasta tarde casi todos los días, y a veces podía sentir el cosquilleo de los celos subiendo por la boca de su estómago. Pero Natsuki era feliz, podía verlo en sus facciones, en su sonrisa, y eso la hacía inexplicablemente feliz también. _Claro que tiene una explicación también… cuando está feliz es mucho más dada a las caricias…_

No, se aseguraría de que la pelinaranja fuera su amiga también, de ser posible.

Se aseguraría que su Natsuki siguiera siendo feliz.

Negó suavemente, completando su respuesta, dejando que la morena respirara profundamente, aliviada.

La morena sonrió y volvió la vista al frente, sólo para encontrar su pie profundamente sumergido en una poza de lodo. -¡¿Qué m?- No alcanzó a terminar su maldición. La goma se resbaló en el barro, provocándole un movimiento de 180 grados a su vista. Natsuki pronto se encontró con la espalda en el suelo, totalmente mojada y sucia. Un resbalón que la llevó al suelo en sólo dos movimientos. El dolor recorrió su espalda. -¡Mierda!- Gritó, mientras se sentaba sobre la enorme poza, incapaz de comprender cómo había llegado hasta allí. Su cigarro colgaba de sus labios, ahora apagado y a medio consumir. Inutilizable. La castaña la miró por uno segundos, en el suelo toda sucia y embarrada, con un puchero malhumorado haciéndole mohín en la boca, antes de tomar aire y empezar a reír.

-¡Jajajajajaja!- Shizuru sostenía sus estómago, perdiendo por fin el decoro que siempre la caracterizaba, incapaz de tenderle una mano a la morena que seguía en el suelo, manchada de barro y hojas muertas.

-¡Oi!- Natsuki se levantó con cuidado, sobando la parte de su trasero sobre la que había aterrizado, adolorida. -¡Vamos!- La morena se acercó a la mujer, que reía a mandíbula batiente. –Muy bien… ¡tú lo buscaste!- La morena se le lanzó encima, abrazándola y refregando toda la suciedad pegada a su cuerpo al de ella.

-¡Natsuki!, ¡Espera!- Shizuru intentó retroceder, aún con la risa provocándole temblores en el cuerpo. La joven se abrazó a ella con más fuerza, intentando ensuciarla por completo. Sus piernas se enredaron en medio del forcejeo, y las dos terminaron rodando por el suelo cubierto de barro. Riendo Natsuki mantuvo el abrazo por la cintura de la castaña, obligándola a seguir sobre ella, sin parar de reír. Shizuru abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro lleno de alegría de su compañera, cálido a pesar del frío de la noche de invierno. Acarició su nariz contra la de ella, olvidando el entorno que las rodeaba, olvidando el barro, la suciedad, el frío, la humedad. Sólo la sensación cálida de ese cuerpo contra el suyo, del palpitar de un corazón que golpeaba contra su pecho. –Espera…- Susurró quedamente antes de cubrir la distancia y besarla. –Hueles a tabaco- Susurró, levantándose y ayudándola a incorporarse.

-¿Es malo?- Natsuki observó sus pantalones manchados y luego dirigió una mirada crítica a su pareja, sucia desde la cabeza a los pies.

-No… la verdad me gusta… es muy característico tuyo- Intentó quitar algo de las capas de barro de su abrigo, en vano. Ambas suspiraron antes de reír animadamente. Shizuru señaló hacia su casa, indicándole que apretaran el paso. Natsuki la siguió, delineando su figura con su mirada, siguiendo cada paso que se marcaba bajo su gruesa ropa de invierno. Levantó la mirada, cruzando sus piernas firmes, acariciando la suave curvatura de sus muslos antes de unirse en la cadera. Jugueteando con las puntas del cabello largo que golpeaban suavemente el final de su espalda. Se perdió en la figura de la mujer, sus manos olvidadas en sus bolsillos picaban por salir, por sentir. La mujer exhaló una gran cantidad de aire, formando volutas blancas a su alrededor, hacía frío, mucho frío.

Pero para ella el aire a su alrededor se caldeaba ante la vista de la castaña de ojos carmín.

Su mirada tropezó, repentinamente, con la mano extendida de Shizuru hacia ella. Subió la vista, desprendiéndose de su cuerpo hacia su rostro. Una tibia sonrisa la invitaba a enlazar sus manos. Natsuki observó atónita, unos momentos más, la mano que empezaba a palidecer ante ella. La mano que la buscaba, que buscaba contenerla. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, adelantándose para tomarla y no hacerla esperar más. Apretó sus dedos helados, intentando pasarle algo del calor que la embargaba. Siguieron en silencio, recorriendo la corta distancia que las separaba del edificio de la castaña. Natsuki miró las puertas batientes que daban la entrada al complejo de departamentos. No podía quitarse la sensación de mareo, de calor, de deseo. Tragó, sin soltar la mano de su compañera, mirando el suelo pensando en algo que inventar, algo con qué retrasar su partida.

-¿Estás bien?-

-¿Oi?- Levantó la vista con rapidez, sobresaltada. Shizuru observó sus ojos verdes centelleando, atentos, intranquilos. _Demasiado linda… demasiado para mí. _

-¿Te sientes bien?, estás sonrojada… tal vez tienes algo de fiebre- Puso una mano sobre su frente, un poco de tierra se desprendió de su manga, recordándole que estaba toda sucia y mojada. Maldijo por lo bajo, claro, Natsuki podría haber pescado un resfriado. Su palma se calentó con rapidez, a la vez que por el cuello de su compañera podía sentir como subía el calor. Pequeñas columnas de vapor subieron desde su cuello abierto. _Ara, ara…_

-¡No- No es nada!- La morena retrocedió un paso, liberándose de la mano acusadora que perturbaba su ya inestable sistema. La cabeza le daba vueltas, sólo quería lanzarse encima de esos labios, no podía despegar la mirada de sus labios. ¡**¿Por qué ahora?, joder!**. Shizuru se acercó un poco más, leyendo en los ojos verdes que evitaban los suyos el deseo creciente. –De verdad, mejor regreso… Mai estará esperando…- Intentó girarse y darle la espalda, huir de ese lugar que la acercaba al filo, al peligroso filo. Una línea que cruzada no volvería a restituirse. Una línea que no quería perder así, que no quería forzar.

Que le daba miedo cruzar.

Después de todo, ¿Qué habría más allá?

¿Cuánto duraría más allá?

En ocasiones la asustaba demasiado como para pensar en avanzar.

-Natsuki- Cerró la boca, desconcertada ante el llamado fuerte y decidido de su compañera. –Cállate- Shizuru le sonrió antes de acercarla y besarla. –Sólo cállate…- Susurró, antes de morder suavemente su oreja.

-Shiz- Los ojos rojos, rojo sangre, escarlata, la callaron abruptamente. La miraban con deseo, con el mismo deseo que se reflejaba en su propia mirada.

-Shhh- La castaña volvió a besarla, esta vez salvajemente, mordiendo sus labios, enterrando sus dedos en su nuca y en la curvatura de su cintura. –Ven… ven…- La castaña volvió a tomar sus manos, tirando suavemente hacia el interior del edificio. Natsuki la siguió, inconsciente de lo que pasaba, perdida en los besos que esos labios suaves le regalaban. La castaña la empujó contra la puerta del ascensor, mientras lo llamaba insistentemente.

-Yo…- La morena tomó aire, separándose de esa mujer, que parecía comérsela en cada beso. –Yo…- No sabía cómo seguir, no encontraba palabras, no encontraba nada más que el sabor fresco de la castaña en su boca, del cuerpo caliente que la presionaba, todo se perdía en una vorágine que le hacía hervir la sangre.

-Yo también te quiero, te quiero… en muchas maneras- Completó Shizuru, antes de besarla de nuevo, empujándola hacia el ascensor que les abría sus puertas. Natsuki se adelantó esta vez, tomándola de la cadera y girándola, aprisionándola contra la pared mientras intentaba recordar qué piso era el de la castaña. Shizuru estiró una de sus manos, tanteando hasta dar con el botón que conocía de memoria. Lo presionó a la vez que dejaba escapar un par de gemidos, Natsuki enterraba su rostro en su cuello, mordiéndolo suavemente, buscando un lugar que aún no conociera.

La fortuna les sonrió, despejándoles el camino hasta el pequeño apartamento de la castaña. Shizuru abrió la puerta a tropezones, buscando las llaves con unas manos que temblaban sin control. Natsuki la abrazaba por detrás, hundiendo sus manos lo más profundamente en los orificios que un par de botones sueltos en su camisa le permitían. Finalmente dio con la cerradura, y la puerta cedió ante el peso de ambas recostadas contra ella. La castaña la cerró de una patada, aprovechando el impulso para cambiar el orden de la situación. Pronto estuvieron enredadas y rodando por el piso, Shizuru se sentó a horcajadas sobre Natsuki, sonriendo sensualmente a la vez que le quitaba la chaqueta a la mujer. La morena se dejó hacer, incapaz de resistirse a los ojos rojos que la mantenían en su lugar.

-Déjame…- Susurró al fin, alcanzando los botones aún sujetos del abrigo de la castaña. Shizuru se recostó sobre ella, besando su clavícula y yendo más abajo, buscando ella misma los botones que sujetaban la camisa de su pareja. –Esta… maldita… cosa…- Natsuki soltó cada palabra acompañada de un gemido, a medida que la castaña iba liberando su piel para dejarla a merced de su hambre, de su deseo.

-Rómpela- Soltó Shizuru en un suspiró, refiriéndose a su polera, una prenda manga larga que no les permitía avanzar. –Sólo rásgala- Afirmó, ante la mirada incrédula de su pareja. Natsuki no necesitó de otro aviso. Se incorporó, sentando firmemente a Shizuru en su regazo, acercándola incluso más hacia ella. La castaña se lanzó sobre una de sus orejas, intentando marcarla como suya, mordiéndola a la vez que sus manos sostenían el cuello tensó y caliente de su pareja. La morena cerró los ojos, tanteando su camino por el cuerpo de su compañera. Le costaba pensar, concentrarse, se dejaba llevar por el instinto, por el deseo. Finalmente dio con la abertura de la prenda y, tomándola firmemente con ambas manos, la desgarró con un solo impulso. Deshaciéndose al fin del obstáculo. Arrojó los pedazos de tela a un lado, de pronto incluso más excitada. Shizuru se acomodó más sobre ella, buscando su entrepierna. Un par de gemidos acompañaron la acción. Natsuki estiró una pierna, empujando la mesa baja. Tomó firmemente la cintura de su compañera y la acomodó sobre ella, buscando el respaldo del sillón en su espalda. La castaña sonrió tras el beso, quitándole por fin la camisa y bajando las manos hacia sus senos. Subían y bajaban al compás de una respiración que se hacía más y más forzosa a medida que sus manos divagaban por ellos.

La morena deslizó una mano a través de sus pantalones, mientras la otra buscaba el botón y el cierre. Ansiosa. Muy ansiosa.

Quería poseerla.

Y quería poseerla en ese mismo momento.

Sus dedos no podían liberar el botón del jeans de la castaña. Temblaban demasiado. Rompió el beso para bajar la vista y buscar cómo desatar la prenda. Toda ella temblaba.

Tenía que calmarse.

**Pero la tengo aquí, conmigo… a sólo pasos de hacerle el amor. Natsuki, ¡Contrólate!**

-Natsuki…- Shizuru la llamó, tomando suavemente su mentón, obligándola a mirarla directo. –Shh, tranquila, estoy aquí… estaré aquí…- Susurró, intentando calmarla, sintiendo su excitación y ansiedad. No había apuros, tenían toda la noche delante de ellas, tenían toda la noche sólo para las dos. La besó suavemente, intentando controlar su propia excitación, transmitirle seguridad a la morena, pronto, suavemente, esta dejó de temblar. Abandonó su mano a su espalda, recorriendo el camino de su columna a medida que sentía los músculos firmes y suaves corriendo por la yema de sus dedos. Era demasiado, esa mujer era demasiado para ella.

Se le escapaba de control.

Y la quería sólo para ella.

-Mía…- Natsuki la abrazó, enterrando su rostro en su cuello, ya más tranquila. En su mente sólo un objetivo para esa noche. –Eres mía…- Susurró, antes de morder su cuello. Shizuru se sobresaltó, la mordida había sido fuerte y dolía un poco. Apretó su abrazo en torno a su pareja y luego, sonriendo maliciosamente, dejó que sus manos volvieran al trabajo, apretando firmemente uno de los senos de la mujer, arrancándole un gemido de incredulidad. La morena pasó su lengua lentamente por la zona que había mordido, asegurándose que la pequeña marca duraría un tiempo. Era suya, nadie se la quitaría.

Nada se la arrancaría de los brazos.

Bajó sus manos, esta vez certeras. Soltó rápidamente el botón que tanto problemas le había dado antes y deslizó su mano por la tela, entre el jeans y la ropa interior de su pareja. La castaña se revolvió casi imperceptiblemente sobre esa mano, acomodándola mejor hacia su sexo cubierto. Natsuki sonrió, buscando con su mano libre el broche del sujetador, dispuesta a hacerle exactamente lo mismo que Shizuru le hacía a ella. Dejó que la prenda cayera, por fin dejando desnuda de torso a su mujer. La alejó unos momentos para observarla. La castaña retrocedió algo sorprendida, la mirada de su pareja de pronto se calmaba, rebosante de amor.

-¿Natsuki?- Susurró, acercándose de nuevo. La aludida sonrió y curvo dos de sus dedos, jugueteando con su entrepierna y arrancándole el aire.

-¿Sí?- Inquirió sonriente, acomodando su rostro en sus senos, mirándola desde abajo. Shizuru intentó controlar su respiración, pero nuevamente esos dedos juguetearon con su sexo, buscando el camino a través de su braga para llegar hasta ella. La morena sonrió maliciosamente, antes de buscar los pezones erectos de su mujer, deseaba cada parte de ella, quería comérsela entera. Quería tenerla por completo. Masajeó uno de los senos de la castaña mientras pasaba su lengua por el otro, arrancándole gemidos cada vez más seguidos y fuertes a la mujer.

_Huele a tabaco. _Shizuru aspiró todo el aire que pudo antes que otro sobresalto la hiciera gemir. Inconscientemente empezaba a mover la cadera, buscando la mano que se escabullía debajo de ella, quería más y más. Podía sentir su propia humedad descendiendo por sus muslos, la piel caliente y sensible, empezaba a sentir cada brisa de aire, el aliento de Natsuki contra sus pechos, mientras aspiraba su aroma. Abrazó su cuerpo, acercándola más. Necesitaba recuperar algo de control, su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas. Si no lo hacía terminaría mucho antes que la morena. Respirando entrecortadamente, dejó que sus manos se abrieran paso por la espalda de la músico, siguiendo las curvaturas naturales hasta el fin de su cadera y el inicio de su trasero. Sonriendo pícaramente, escondiendo su rostro en el pelo de su pareja, suspirando y gimiendo por las manos de esta, enterró sus manos profundamente en sus pantalones. Burlando tanto sus jeans como su ropa interior, sosteniendo firmemente con ambas manos sus nalgas. Suaves, firmes.

La castaña sintió como rugía en su interior su deseo.

Más más.

Más.

Natsuki gritó, sobresaltándose y alejándola de un golpe junto al sillón que le servía de apoyo. Shizuru no cejó su agarre, llevando a su mujer consigo al suelo. Riendo y a la vez sintiendo su piel tersa y caliente. La morena la contempló atónita unos momentos más. Bajo ella, con su melena esparcida por el suelo, sonriendo. Los pechos subían y bajaban al compás de la loca respiración. Su pantalón entre abierto, su mano descansando sobre la abertura. Shizuru le sonrió más anchamente, subiendo el torso para cubrir la distancia que las separaba y besar la comisura de su boca. La morena despertó del trance en el que la había arrojado la vista de ese cuerpo a su disposición. Apoyó todo su peso sobre sus rodillas y tomó el pantalón de la castaña, bajándolo hasta donde las botas se lo permitieron. Bufó en desesperación, mientras se deshacía de su calzado y terminaba de quitarle esos molestos pantalones que tanto le habían estorbado. Shizuru recargó una de sus piernas en su hombro, brindándole una vista completa de su cuerpo. Natsuki besó los gemelos y luego la parte trasera de la rodilla, divertida ante los pequeños respingos que la piel de su compañera tenía cada vez que dejaba pasar su lengua por ella.

-Natsuki…- Urgencia, deseo. La estaba llamando, las cosas empezaban a ponerse serias, al fin. Shizuru se sentó, alcanzando el cinturón de su pareja y desatándolo. Natsuki la dejó hacer, acariciando la suave pierna que seguía sobre ella, deleitada sólo por el roce de esa piel que aún no había tocado desnuda. Al fin liberó su cuerpo de los pantalones, bajándolos hasta las rodillas. –Natsuki- La morena la miró, reconociendo una mirada divertida en los ojos rojos antes que su mundo se diera vuelta. Shizuru la había girado usando su pierna sobre el hombro. Cayó con sus manos al suelo, quedando apoyada sobre sus palmas y sus rodillas. En su espalda apareció el tatuaje. Una forma oscura, tonalidades grises y algunos toques de azul oscuro. Un lobo descendiendo por su espalda hasta alcanzar el final de su espalda. Shizuru lo acarició suavemente, deleitada, antes de seguir en su labor. No alcanzó a girarse nuevamente cuando el cuerpo de su pareja se posó sobre ella, presionando sus suaves senos y sus pezones erectos contra su espalda desnuda. Era el cielo, un cielo húmedo y caliente.

Quería más.

La castaña quitó esas botas de caña alta, sin detenerse a desatarlas, simplemente sacándolas a la fuerza para liberar el paso de los pantalones, los arrojó sin mirar, sin preocuparse por el sonido de algo cayendo y quebrándose tras ellas. Natsuki se sorprendió, dejándose caer hasta que sus antebrazos alcanzaron el suelo, cuando la mano de Shizuru subió por la cara interna de sus muslos, recorriendo todo el camino hasta que dio con su ropa interior mojada. Un gemido ahogado se escapó cuando sus dedos tibios se detuvieron, justo al borde de la tela y su piel.

-Shi- Shizuru- Intentó girarse, pero la mujer sobre ella aplicó más presión, negándole el paso. La castaña al fin bajó la prenda que las separaba. Apretó sus pechos contra su espalda incluso más fuerte, aprovechando la posición en diagonal que había adoptado Natsuki. Jugueteó con dos dedos, separando sus labios y buscando la entrada a esa mujer que gemía y temblaba a sus manos. Acomodó una pierna, posicionando su rodilla tras su mano. Se mantuvo unos momentos así, justo a la entrada de su mujer, indecisa de seguir con el siguiente paso.

Natsuki movió su cadera hacia ella, arrancándose a sí misma un gemido a la vez que Shizuru entraba en ella. La castaña observó la cabellera azul de su compañera, moviéndose ligeramente al ritmo de las propias arremetidas de su cadera. Su mano recuperó su consciencia, suavemente, tanteando el terreno, empezó a moverla sin despegar la palma de su piel. _Caliente, caliente… y suave, quiero más, más de ella. _El movimiento de vaivén iba ganando velocidad, a medida que la peliazul gemía pidiendo más. La castaña podía sentir su propia humedad bajando lentamente por su muslo.

Natsuki ya no pensaba, cerraba los ojos y apretaba los dientes, intentando controlar sus gemidos que subían por su garganta irrefrenablemente. Un quejido se abrió camino entre sus labios cuando la castaña insertó un tercer dedo, quitándole completamente el sentido de la razón. Shizuru apresó más ese cuerpo, buscaba el olor a tabaco que se desprendía suavemente de él.

-Natsuki, Natsuki, Natsuki…- Murmuró como una plegaria, intentando pegar más sus cuerpos a medida que el movimiento iba adquiriendo más velocidad. La peliazul, apoyó su peso sobre un brazo, usando su mano libre para detener el movimiento de su pareja. Respirando enormes bocanadas de aire intentó girarse, buscando el rostro de la castaña. Shizuru comprendió, quitó su mano, provocándole un temblor a la morena que curvó su espalda, permitiéndole girarse y quedar frente a frente, antes de volver a buscar su sexo. Los dedos iniciaron nuevamente su camino, sin dudas esta vez. La morena intentó encontrar un rayo de cordura en medio del placer que se devoraba su cuerpo, ahora Shizuru usaba sus dos manos para tenerla, abriéndose camino dentro de ella con una facilidad que la asombraba. Buscó ella misma la entrepierna de su pareja, intentando encontrar un medio para colocarla en su misma situación. La castaña sonrió y curvó ligeramente dos de sus dedos, acariciando la pared interna de la morena. Natsuki curvó su columna, presionando su abdomen plano y suave contra la castaña. Incapaz de resistirse a la arrolladora carga de su pareja desistió su intento. Sus manos agarraron los hombros de la castaña, sentía cómo se acercaba al final, y Shizuru lo sentía también, la piel contra sus dedos presionaba y palpitaba en olas cada vez más fuertes y rápidas. Natsuki se dejó llevar, apretando el cuerpo de la castaña entre sus brazos, cerrando los ojos incapaz de resistir más. Se dejó llevar.

Escupiendo el nombre de Shizuru en espasmos incontrolables.

La aludida sonrió, la piel contra sus dedos aún presionaba, pero empezaba a bajar sus palpitaciones, liberando lentamente sus dedos de la prisión caliente a la que la sometían. Se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo desnudo de su compañera, que aún no abría los ojos, respirando agitadamente con un brazo cubriendo su rostro. Aún perdida en temblores de placer que la recorrían por completo.

Finalmente su respiración empezó a acompasarse. Natsuki sentía que sus oídos zumbaban, aún sumergida en ese mundo aparte que se abría cuando Shizuru tocaba suavemente su cuerpo. La castaña sonrió, incorporándose levemente y liberando de su peso a la morena. Natsuki subió sus piernas y las ciñó en torno a su cadera, obligándola a permanecer en la misma posición. Bajó su cabeza con las manos, firmemente sujetas a sus mejillas. La besó largamente antes de sonreír. Por fin repuesta.

-Natsuki…- Shizuru acarició su nariz con la de ella, llamándola suavemente.

-¿Mmh?-

-Creo que aún tenemos que bañarnos…- Susurró, arrancándole una sonrisa.

-Esta corre por mi cuenta- Susurró, antes de volver a besarla e incorporarse, guiándola entre risas y besos al baño.

La noche aún era larga.

* * *

-¡Mierda mierda mierda!- Corría por el parque de regreso a su casa, en el horizonte el sol clareaba la mañana de invierno, dando paso a la luz mortecina que caracterizaba esos días. Iba tarde, Mai seguramente estaría esperándola con el desayuno enfriándose. **Y preguntándose por qué no regresé a casa ayer…** Cubrió las últimas cuadras en una exhalación, sosteniéndose el pecho y maldiciendo cada cigarrillo que había fumado a lo largo de esos años. Ahí estaba la fachada de casas, unas al lado de otras imperturbables. Detuvo su alocada carrera, respirando el aire frío a bocanadas, gruesas gotas de sudor corrían por los lados de su cuello, marcando un camino tibio que elevaba pequeñas columnas de vapor. Respiró profundamente, serenándose. No sabía por qué estaba tan nerviosa, tan ansiosa. Subía por su garganta como ganchos de metal aferrándose salvajemente. Dolían y molestaban. Sólo quería sacárselos de encima. Sólo quería sacarse la verdad de encima.

Incluso de ella misma.

La puerta se abrió sin mucha resistencia, mostrándole el largo pasillo que daba con la cocina al final. Se le antojó como un patíbulo largo y tortuoso, al final del camino debería dar explicaciones y reconocer, ante alguien, por fin, la verdad.

¿Debería?

¿Y que la asustaba tanto de ello?

Estaba asustada, al fin podía darle nombre a esa garra metálica que le aprisionaba la garganta desde esa mañana. Cuando despertó mirando un techo que no era el suyo, en una cama que no era la suya y con los brazos de Shizuru alrededor de ella, posesivamente.

**Lo sabes Natsuki, no te engañes. Lo sabes muy bien y ayer sólo lo corroboraste… estás enamorada.**

**Te guste o no.**

¿Debería reconocerlo?

**Se merece la verdad, me merezco la verdad.**

Cubrió la distancia con pasos cada vez más inseguros, la suela de sus botas resonaba sobre la cerámica que cubría el piso. Perdiéndose el sonido a lo largo de las habitaciones que daban a los costados, las puertas cerradas abiertas, las ventanas limpias permitiendo el paso de la tímida luz de invierno, las vigas del cielo adquirían un nuevo color. La morena dio cuenta de cada detalle a medida que avanzaba. Definitivamente todo había cambiado en ciento ochenta grados en esos pocos meses.

La casa sólo evidenciaba el cambio que en ella misma se operaba.

Sonrió sin caer en cuenta de ello.

A pesar del miedo y la ansiedad sonreía suavemente.

Todo estaba subyugado a la calidez que recorría su cuerpo entero al recordarla.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta, haciendo acopio de voluntad antes de girar la perilla y por fin adentrarse a la habitación blanquecina. Mai le daba la espalda, el aire caliente y cargado de vapores ahumados la golpeó como un puñetazo. Su estomago reaccionó al instante, gruñendo sonoramente ante el suculento panorama de olores y sabores que se abría. La mujer se giró violentamente, asustada, provocando que la morena retrocediera un paso.

-¡Al fin apareces!- Se acercó, gesticulando algo con las manos y tomándola de la solapa de la camisa para arrastrarla. –Vamos, come algo, quiero que pruebes un par de cosas- La arrojó a una de las sillas, sin detenerse a mirar su cara atónita. Natsuki siguió sus pasos, los ojos verdes sorprendidos y anonadados ante la cantidad de platos que empezaban a desfilar ante ella en la mesa. Mai depositó una serie de muestras ante la morena, instándola con una cuchara a que probara cada uno y le diera su opinión.

-¿Esto qué…?-

-Come, come- La pelinaranja se sentó frente a ella, analizando cuidadosamente la comida y las reacciones de Natsuki ante cada una de ellas. Los platos estaban exquisitos, una muestra completa de diversas comidas para el almuerzo. Pronto la morena devoró todo lo que tenía delante, satisfecha dejó los platillos apilados y se recostó sobre la mesa, suspirando adormilada. Mai sonrió, su experimento al parecer daría resultados. Colocó una taza de café caliente ante la mujer adormecida y recogió la mesa, llevándolo todo al lava platos, se encargaría de eso después. –Y dime…-

-¿Mmhh?- La peliazul cerró los ojos, perdida en sus pensamientos, satisfecha por completo de la vida.

-¿Cómo quedó Shizuru?- Sonrió malvadamente cuando la morena saltó, reaccionando de inmediato al escuchar el nombre de la castaña. Se acercó, con una taza de café para ella misma, escrutando los ojos asustados de su amiga. –Espero que no la hayas despertado cuando saliste en la mañana-

-¡Oi!- Natsuki golpeó la mesa suavemente, aún sin saber por dónde empezar. La risa pícara que exhibía Mai la confundía y avergonzaba. Lo sabía todo, qué ilusa de su parte pensar que la joven no lo había supuesto, la pelinaranja había hecho las conexiones por sí sola y ahora se deleitaba poniéndola en una situación delicada. De pronto su garganta estaba seca. El mundo empezaba a girar en torno suyo, la comida que tanto placer le había causado ahora subía y bajaba por su esófago, amenazándola con oleadas de náuseas.

**¡Por qué estoy tan nerviosa!**

-Yo…- No sabía, no sabía, no sabía. ¿Qué decir?. Era tan simple. **¡Vamos Natsuki sólo suéltalo y ya!**

-¿Hace cuánto que están juntas?- Mai inquirió, entre sorbo y sorbo a su taza de café. La morena hizo un enorme esfuerzo para no escupir el poco líquido que había ingerido para refrescarse los labios. –No seas tan mojigata, Natsuki, se les nota a la legua…- Se acomodó en su asiento, acercándose levemente a la mujer que boqueaba, aún intentando controlar el líquido que subía y bajaba por su garganta. –Además… ¡Maldita mujer!, ¡Mira la mujer que conseguiste!- Se levantó y golpeó su espalda, devolviéndole la respiración. Apoyó sus codos en sus hombros y el mentón en la cabeza de la peliazul, repitiendo un gesto que solía hacer en sus días juntas en la escuela, hacía muchos años. Las dos sintieron un cosquilleo de nostalgia ante el gesto. –Me hubieras avisado, tuve que suponer que te quedarías en casa de Shizuru-

-No tenía pensado quedarme- Articuló al fin, con la voz ronca por el mal rato. Buscó su taza y bebió otro sorbo rápidamente, necesitaba algo que se asentara definitivamente en su estómago.

-Pues que iluso de tu parte…- Volvió a su puesto, al frente de la morena. Los ojos violetas brillaban divertidos. –Era obvio que te quedarías allí, oportunidades como esa no se desperdician- Natsuki murmuró algo, sin mirarla directamente. Aún algo nerviosa.

La peliazul gruñó un par de maldiciones, antes de volver a beber café. Mai estaba ante ella, nuevamente leyendo a través de sí como si fuera un libro. Las cosas al parecer no cambiaban, sin importar cuánto tiempo pasara.

Un destello le cruzó la mente, preocupándola.

¿Las cosas no cambiaban?, ¿La gente no cambiaba?

¿Entonces cuánto faltaba para que ella volviera atrás?

No quería regresar, estaba segura.

Se removió incómoda, intentando alejar esas consideraciones de sí. Era estúpido, ella tenía el control de sí misma, podría encargarse de lo que viniera en su futuro. Lo manejaría. Sólo quería seguir a su lado todo el tiempo que fuera posible.

**Incluso si eso significa la vida entera.**

Se sorprendió ante sus propios pensamientos. Estaba precipitándose, la conocía hacia meses, no llevaban juntas más que eso… no podía hacer afirmaciones así de tajantes. No podía encadenarse por propia mano a algo así.

Necesitaba dormir, descansar, no pensar.

-Natsuki, ¡Natsuki!- Mai la trajo de regreso, los ojos verdes de la mujer volvieron a la realidad, confiriéndoles una nueva tonalidad verdosa, ya no perdidos en la profundidad de su propio bosque, sino atentos a los movimientos de su amiga frente a ella. -¿Vas a responderme?-

-¿Oi?... ¡Oi!, ehh un par de meses- Contestó, rascándose la nuca. Su cabello tembló suavemente, finas hebras azul oscuro resplandecieron a la luz blanquecina que alumbraba la estancia. –Sólo un par de meses- Susurró, intentando completar su respuesta y dejárselo en claro a ella misma.

-¿Te gusta mucho, verdad?- Mai se inclinó hacia ella, algo preocupada ante el aire ausente de su amiga. La noche anterior la morena había estado pendiente a cada uno de los movimientos de la castaña. La mirada de amor y devoción que se le escapaban no pasaban desapercibidas para ninguna de las dos. Shizuru respondía con el mismo cariño, haciendo que la pelinaranja se sintiera entrometiéndose en una conversación privada e íntima. Pero sólo eran miradas, y sólo era una cena entre 'amigas'. La joven esperó el asentimiento distraído de su amiga. No lo necesitaba, simplemente hacía las preguntas de rigor.

Natsuki se estaba enamorando, ella lo tenía más que claro.

Sonrió, feliz por un lado aunque preocupada. Sólo el tiempo diría que salía de toda esa relación. Por el momento sólo podía apoyarla y, de paso, empezar a surgir ella también.

Sonrió, transfiriéndole confianza y seguridad. Ella estaría ahí y la apoyaría, sin importar nada más.

-Bueno, bueno… mejor lavo esto y te cuento el por qué te hice comer todas esas cosas- Apuntó con su pulgar la pila de platos que se apilaba tras ella. Sonriendo ante la mirada incrédula de la morena. Había olvidado por completo el extraño desayuno. –Y otra cosa… Natsuki necesitas más vajilla, usé todos tus platos y todos son distintos- Afirmó, levantándose y dándole la espalda. Para la morena fue como si se apagara la luz del interrogatorio sobre ella. Sonriendo y estirándose se levantó, dispuesta a tomar un baño y luego someterse a la tortura que sería ir a buscar con su amiga todas las cosas que había apuntado en una lista que hacían falta en su casa. Caminando despreocupadamente por el pasillo, aspirando hondamente cada bocanada de aire. De su piel se escapaba el olor de Shizuru, pegado a sus ropas, a ella. Se detuvo a aspirar suavemente el olor de su brazo, cubierto por el embriagante olor de su pareja. Sólo el molesto vibrar de su móvil la sacó de su ocupación. Desconcertada buscó el aparato en sus bolsillos, era muy temprano para estar recibiendo mensajes.

_Desearía que todavía estuvieras aquí._

No, no era temprano para recibir mensajes, nunca era fuera de hora para ella.

Por ella.

* * *

-¿Y por qué tengo que hacer esto?-

-Porque eres una buena amiga y estás disponible, por eso- Mai caminaba junto a Natsuki, sonriendo a medida que se abrían paso por la masa de estudiantes que se reunían a observar el curioso espectáculo. La morena tiraba, enganchada, de un pequeño carro de comida. Aún más que nada sorprendida. La pelinaranja había aparecido con eso sólo hacía unos días atrás e insistía que sería el primer paso para su proyecto de vida.

-¿Es esto siquiera legal?- Comentó mirando de soslayo algunos guardias del campus que se congregaban cerca de su extraña caravana.

-Ya conseguiré los permisos… lo más importante ahora es ver si funciona- La guió hasta una especie de patio central. Pronto sería la hora de almuerzo y el primer día de su experimento.

-¿Pero, por qué aquí?- La morena se desenganchó del carro y ayudó a la pelinaranja a sacar el pequeño techo de lona que resguardaría la mercancía en caso de lluvia o nieve. Los estudiantes observaron curiosos, un momento más, antes de acercarse y mirar la lista de precios que Mai desplegaba ante sus ojos.

-Shizuru fue la que me dio la idea, y me sugirió hacerlo aquí- Le sonrió de medio lado a su amiga, que aún la miraba extrañada. –Vamos, ve a verla mientras yo me encargo de esto- Afirmó, abriendo por fin el pequeño puesto y colocándose tras el mostrador. Era una forma humilde de empezar, pero era la forma que tenía de empezar.

-Ahora que lo pienso…- Natsuki se detuvo frente al pequeño armatoste unos momentos más, evaluándolo con la mirada, las manos firmemente enterradas en sus bolsillos. –Tú y Tate querían empezar un negocio así… ¿Qué pasó con él?- Se arrepintió al momento de hacer la pregunta. Una suave capa de tristeza envolvió a la joven. Por respuesta recibió una sonrisa sin alegría y un gesto. Ve a buscarla y ya no molestes más decían sus manos, deseosas de volver a enfocarse en su trabajo. De prodigarle una manera de escapar de sus recuerdos. La morena se alejó, mirando por sobre su hombro una última vez antes de perderse en los pasillos de esa vasta universidad.

Había muchas veces visitado el campus, en sus constantes devenires en busca y en servicio de la castaña, pero nunca se había internado más allá de la entrada o los estacionamientos. Sacó su teléfono, considerando la posibilidad de llamarla para que la orientara dentro de esa pequeña ciudad. Pero prefería sorprenderla, encontrarla aunque le costase. Detuvo a un par de estudiantes, preguntándoles por la facultad de astronomía. Las instrucciones eran confusas. Deambuló por las facultades, acercándose a ciegas. Rastreó por cada una de las respuestas y los pasillos, las esquinas y los recovecos hasta que por fin, luego de un rato, miraba de frente el gran letrero que señalaba la facultad. Sonrió, de pronto recayó en cuán anhelante estaba de verla.

El sólo saber que estaba cerca la movía hacia ella. Una fuerza gravitacional que la mantenía presa de su voz, su cuerpo, el suave bambolear de sus caderas al caminar. No quería alejarse un solo momento más.

Recargó su peso contra la enorme puerta batiente, abriéndose paso hacia el aire tibio que reinaba al interior del edificio. Soltó la bufanda que llevaba firmemente sujeta al cuello y se sacó los guantes. Ese lugar era muy confortable, más que su facultad. Los estudiantes pasaban a paso lento, retrasando el ingreso a sus clases dentro de lo posible. Subían por las largas escaleras que coronaban el sitio. **Ahora entiendo como Shizuru mantiene esas piernas…. **El edificio, en orden de la economía de espacio, se extendía hacia lo alto, conteniendo las distintas salas en una larga hilera de pisos ordenados en torno a la sala redonda que servía de hall, y en la que la morena se paraba directamente en el centro, mirando hacia arriba. Se preguntó si encontraría a su pareja en ese largo pasillo enroscado de salas. La mujer podría estar en alguna de sus clases, o incluso, tal vez, fuera de la facultad, buscando algo que almorzar. Bajó la vista hasta su móvil, indecisa, luego volvió a fijar los ojos en ese largo pasillo. Finalmente guardó el aparato y, con aire desinteresado, inició un lento ascenso, repasando cuidadosamente los rostros y las voces que se aglutinaban a su alrededor, buscando en ellos esa estampa tan aristocrática y conocida.

Tan querida.

Sus dedos jugueteaban con uno de los cigarrillos sueltos que nadaban en su chaqueta, deseaba fumar uno, pero seguramente la echarían a patadas sólo si intentaba sacarlo. Subía pisos, sin detenerse, sin dejar de mirar. El brillo verde de sus ojos se fijaba en todos y en todo a la vez que pretendía no reparar en nada. Incluso, si podía, echaba una ojeada rápida dentro de las salas, vacías a esa hora. Finalmente alcanzó el final del corredor. Se recargó contra la pequeña verja que hacía de protección de seguridad. Cinco pisos más abajo el lento devenir de los estudiantes se le antojaba como movimientos aleatorios y sin sentido. Un suave repicar de tonos bajos sonaba en su cabeza, dándole un sentido más musical al caminar de las personas bajo ella. Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar, sería una buena pieza musical.

Un lento bambolear.

Sin subir ni bajar, moviéndose de lado a lado experimentando el ancho mundo que tenía frente a ella.

-¡Esa mujer no es de aquí!- Y un súbito descender abrupto. Abrió los ojos sorprendida. Había escuchado ese grito aún con los pisos de distancia. Por un momento, un solo momento silencioso, admiró la capacidad pulmonar capaz de crear semejante vozarrón. Abajo una mujer rubia la apuntaba. La señalaba con un dedo acusador acompañado, supuso, de una mirada también acusadora. Antes de poder fijar bien su mirada desenfocada su celular empezó a vibrar y timbrar, removiendo sus bolsillos y haciéndola olvidar por un momento el escándalo que montaba abajo la rubia. Sacó con rapidez el aparato, mirando sin mucha atención el número en la pantalla. Sólo la foto que acompañaba el nombre la sacó de su distracción. Sin contestar bajo nuevamente la vista, al lado de la rubia chillona una cabellera ocre, unos profundos ojos rojizos, una sonrisa conocida, la miraban.

Shizuru le mostró el teléfono antes de sonreír cálidamente, invitándola a bajar hasta ella. La morena inició un rápido descenso, conteniendo las locas ganas de correr hasta ella. Después de todo su pareja la había encontrado. No le molestaba, la tenía a la vista y su corazón latía acelerado. Como si ella pudiera escucharla, como si así pudiera decirle cuán alegre estaba, cuán feliz y ansiosa de sólo tenerla cerca. Alcanzó a las amigas en el pequeño hall redondo, intentando controlar la sonrisa salvaje que luchaba por nacer en su rostro. Sólo cuando estuvo frente a frente se preguntó cómo saludarlas. Extendió una mano hacia la castaña, apretando suavemente los dedos que, dubitativos, se adelantaban a alcanzar los suyos. Electricidad, una agradable descarga la recorrió desde la punta de los dedos hasta la nuca. Uno de los tantos efectos que la castaña tenía en ella.

**No sé cómo saludarte aquí**

_Entiendo… déjame, yo solucionaré esto_

**Todo tuyo**

Diálogos que simplemente se sostenían con una rápida mirada. Indescifrables para el resto, totalmente obscuros y alejados del resto. Una pequeña esfera que les concernía sólo a ellas dos. Haruka miró a la recién llegando, reparando en su chaqueta de cuero negra, en sus botas pesadas, los jeans gastados. Reparando, también, en el repentino cambio que operaba en Shizuru, la sonrisa más amplia, los ojos más vivos, cualquier queja sobre los exámenes próximos olvidadas cuando esa extraña apareció frente a ellas. O más bien, sobre ellas. El sonido de una motocicleta arrancando llegó, de la nada, a su mente. Al fin conocía la causa de las ensoñaciones de su amiga.

-Suzushiro-san, Kuga-san- Las presentó Shizuru, dejando la mano que apretaba la suya con tanta ansiedad, colocando un suave gesto entre ellas, esperando, por lo menos, suavizar la conversación entre ellas. La castaña no le había hablado de sus amistades a Natsuki, de hecho, había muchas cosas de las que no habían hablado. El especial carácter de esa rubia era una de ellas.

-Suzushiro Haruka- Estrechó firmemente la mano que se extendía hacia ella, intentando leer más allá de esos ojos verdes que la miraban con una curiosidad velada.

-Kuga Natsuki- Completó el saludo. Algo irritada, esa mujer parecía querer examinarla por completo, se fijaba en tantas cosas al mismo tiempo que perdía la cuenta de qué exactamente de ella estaba mirando. Al fin su vista volvió a recaer en sus ojos. La morena fue incapaz de nombrar e identificar qué había en los ojos violáceos. Sólo pudo leer el fin del examen.

Tal vez la calificación vendría después.

-Ara ara- Shizuru rompió el silencio con rapidez, provocando que ambas mujeres soltaran sus manos y dirigieran su atención a ella. –No esperaba verte aquí…- Y eso era cierto. Natsuki iba a buscarla pero no solía adentrarse en ese campus. No solía dejar que su compañía amenizara su tarde. Verla allí era toda una sorpresa, más aún en su facultad y, probablemente, buscando por ella. -¿Hace cuánto estás aquí?, ¿Por qué simplemente no llamaste?- La castaña deseó no haber preguntado lo último luego de hacerlo. Prefería que la morena no tuviera que inventar excusas, razones para verla sólo como una amiga.

No sabía si Natsuki querría asumir de manera tan abierta su relación.

_Y mucho menos sé si ella sabe que a mí no me importa que el resto se entere._

-Todo es culpa de Mai, y… no hace mucho- Contestó, evitando entrar en detalles. La castaña inició su camino hacia su próxima clase, logrando poner en movimiento el pequeño grupo. La rubia se abstuvo de hacer comentarios, aunque en su garganta bulleran las preguntas, se dejaría caer sobre la castaña luego para hacerla pagar por toda la ignorancia en que la mantenía. –Pase a darme una vuelta para saludar… en un momento más tengo que regresar con ella- Natsuki señaló hacia atrás con su pulgar, apuntando el punto lejano en que Mai había montado toda su locura. Shizuru la miró, asintiendo, antes de detenerse frente a una de las puertas blancas. Haruka se situó a su lado, sin perder detalle entre la interacción de las dos. De manera extraña, aunque fuera una delincuente con esa pinta, un desastre andante, confiaba en esa mujer.

No.

No confiaba en ella.

Confiaba en la mirada de amor que había cuando miraba a la castaña.

Pero era también inocente, muy inocente.

Chasqueando la lengua, sin ser consciente de ello, terminó al fin su evaluación.

Aún eran muy jóvenes, las dos, para saber a qué se enfrentaban. Cuán profundo, inconmensurable, enorme, gratificante, atemorizante, enfermante, sedante, podía ser lo que tenían en conjunto.

Aunque ella tampoco lo sabía en totalidad.

-Me adelanto a la clase, bubuzuke, un gusto Kuga-san- Se despidió, dándoles algo de tiempo a solas. Ya tendría a Shizuru para ella, ya la tendría.

Ahora prefería darles espacio.

Su lazo tendría que ser más fuerte para lo que viniera en su camino.

Una relación como la de ellas no era, ni por cerca, algo fácil de llevar.

Sus caracteres, la sociedad, lo que el resto pensaría y lo que ellos harían cuando se enteraran. Iban a necesitar todo lo que tuvieran a su alcance para resistir.

Natsuki observó por sobre el hombro de la castaña como la mujer se perdía en la sala, agradeciendo ese tiempo a solas que les brindaba.

-¡Oi!- Un sonido de sorpresa se escapó de sus labios cuando su pareja tomó sus mejillas y depositó un corto beso en la comisura de sus labios.

-Yo también tengo que entrar… nos vemos a la tarde Nat-su-ki- Susurró, pasando su lengua por sus labios antes de sonreír y desaparecer ella también tras la puerta blanca. La morena tocó suavemente el lugar, aún caliente, donde la castaña había depositado su beso.

-No es justo- Murmuró, frustrada, alejándose sin fijar dónde ponía cada pie. Aún en las nubes, perdida. Los estudiantes alrededor la miraban con sospechas. No estaban acostumbrados a ver alguien como ella en las instalaciones de la facultad. Poco le importó, ni siquiera reparó en ellos, o en los cuchicheos que se formaban a su alrededor y que incluían el nombre de Shizuru. Sólo se dejó llevar por sus piernas tambaleantes, de regreso con la pelinaranja que ya habría terminado, dispuesta a arrastrar esa maldita cosa otros kilómetros más con tal de tener una recompensa como la anterior.

Mai terminaba de guardar su pequeño puesto cuando Natsuki apareció frente a ella, más en el otro mundo que en ese. La morena se enganchó al carro sin mediar palabras y, lentamente, empezó el viaje de regreso a casa. Sin preguntas, sin comentarios. La mujer suspiró aliviada cuando ni siquiera pareció recordar su conversación anterior. Pusieron nuevamente camino hacia la salida, Natsuki perdida en sus propios pensamientos. Mai la siguió con la vista, algo más atrás. Algunos se sorprendían ante el paso de la morena, alejándose un par de metros. Era normal, pensó la pelinaranja, Natsuki siempre había tenido ese tipo de recepción entre sus compañeros. Ya desde pequeña le gustaba usar esas botas y chaquetas oscuras. El mundo se alejaba de ella sólo por su aspecto, temiendo encontrar realidad en sus fantasías con respecto a la gente que usaba botas gruesas y chaquetas de cuero. La mujer pareció no notarlo, aún en su propio mundo. Su amiga siguió con la vista fija en su espalda, que tiraba del carro.

Natsuki no era así.

Era cálida, graciosa, solicita. Sus palabras frías, o la falta de palabras, no solían corresponderse a su comportamiento. Siempre tendería la mano a quién se la pidiera.

O terminaría volando por las nubes por un simple beso.

"A veces siento… que todo lo que el mundo ha visto de ti es sólo tu espalda. Nadie ha intentado verte de frente…"

* * *

-¿No puedo irme aún?- Bufó, golpeteando con el pulgar la madera pulcra que revestía el escritorio. Un anillo de acero, liso, repiqueteaba en cada golpe, marcando un acelerado compás metálico. El hombre la miró, desagradado, antes de negar con la cabeza y cruzar los brazos. La morena resopló, sin cesar el golpeteo, sin dirigirle la mirada. Ya la tenían retrasada, llevaba una hora de retraso. Había acordado regresar temprano ese día y dedicarse, junto a Shizuru y Mai a terminar de arreglar los detalles de su casa. Por fin una pieza más donde la pelinaranja pudiera lanzar el futón que se había conseguido. Una pieza más alejada, que les diera ambas más privacidad.

Y volver a tener a la castaña a tiempo completo en su vida.

De regreso, en su vida.

Apoyó su mentón en la mano libre, podía perfectamente seguir practicando en su estudio. No había descuidado sus estudios, de hecho, se había reformado, se había superado.

Había dejado toda esa **mierda** de lado.

Eso creía.

Se sentía limpia.

Aún cuando a veces giraba la cabeza hacia esa esquina del patio, hacia ese humo suave que subía en pequeñas volutas. Y las puntas de sus dedos volvían a sentirse caliente, el sabor de la última pitada antes que las brazas quemaran su piel y sus labios. Antes que se extinguiera en su propia boca el fuego del liado.

Nina aún la seguía, aún podía sentir su sombra, su mirada algo acusadora pegada en la nuca. Una silenciosa presencia que no la abandonaba a lo largo de los pasillos del viejo edificio. No había hablado de eso con Shizuru. De hecho, nunca habían tocado el tema. A veces la sorprendía, y la hería un poco, mirándole las manos, la punta de los dedos. Registrando el fondo de sus pupilas verdes en busca de algún indicio.

De recaída.

Mordió su labio inferior, intentando controlar la molestia que nacía en su garganta. No podía culpar a la castaña, después de las condiciones en que se conocieron. Pero quería que confiara en ella plenamente, quería que dejara su mente volar, alejarse de esas preocupaciones y simplemente dejarse llevar. Dejarse llevar. Sin nada más.

-¡Al fin llegas!- El grito sobresaltado la hizo salir de su trance. Parpadeó un par de veces, regresando a su realidad, a su cuerpo, a su mundo. Su profesor gesticulaba algo delante de una pequeña figura. La reconoció al instante.

-¿Nao?- Se levantó, sin percatarse de sus propios movimientos, llevada por el impulso de la sorpresa. Una no muy agradable sorpresa. -¿Qué se supone que haces tú aquí?- Se adelantó, abriendo los brazos en busca de explicaciones. La sonrisa que la joven delante de ella le dedicó le provocó escalofríos.

De pronto no quería saber.

No quería preguntar.

Se le antojaba que el abismo al que tanto tiempo dio la cara empezaba a tragársela. Y no podría decirle que no. Esos eléctricos ojos verdes no la dejarían retirarse.

Su destino estaba sellado, sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello.

-Kuga, ¿No te ha dicho Sakomizu-sensei?- Inquirió, una sonrisa increíblemente socarrona en su rostro.

-No- Ladró, deseando que sus presentimientos no se hicieran realidad. Que el violín en manos de esa loca no fuera lo que creía que era.

-Estuvimos… evaluando, con otros profesores- El hombre retrocedió un par de pasos, alejándose de ambas estudiantes buscando un lugar menos opresivo. Donde la energía que despedían esas dos no terminara por aplastarlo. De pronto se le hacía una mala idea haber escuchado la propuesta de la alumna extranjera. –Y nos pareció buena idea que ustedes protagonizaran en conjunto un pequeño recital… nada importante, por el momento- Agregó, casi viendo el hielo que subía por el cuerpo de Natsuki. Cuatro puñales verdes se clavaron en él. Dos en aprobación, dos en franco odio.

¿Cómo era posible pasar del calor al frío en tan poco tiempo?

-Esforcémonos, pues, entonces… Kuga- Nao sonrió, acercándose levemente subiendo uno de sus hombros, provocando abiertamente a su 'compañera'. Natsuki apretó los dientes y los puños, controlándose para no caerle encima a puñetazos. La expulsarían por seguro. Tomó el libro que guardaba las partituras que estudiaba en el momento y salió de la habitación sin dar más explicaciones. Azotando la puerta y recitando maldiciones interminablemente. Se escapaba con la cola entre las piernas.

¿Un recital?

¿Las dos?

Sus pesadas botas tragaron la distancia que la separaba de su querida motocicleta. Su vista fija en sus pensamientos, no en el camino que tenía frente a sus narices. Dejó un rastro de estudiantes molestos por sus empujones. Algunos incluso asustados, ante la mujer que caminaba sin detenerse siquiera a mirar. Sin dar explicaciones. Simplemente abriéndose paso a la fuerza, intentando marcar con eso su existencia, su camino.

Una de esas miradas extrañadas fue el ámbar de su antigua compañera. El empujón la envío un par de metros hacia el lado, haciéndola perder todas las cosas que llevaba en la mano. El inconfundible rastro de la droga en sus ropas, en su olor. Natsuki siguió caminando, ajena a todo ello, al olor que se impregnaba en sus manos, a la mirada dolida que siguió a la sorpresa.

No le interesaba nada.

Ella haría lo que quisiera.

Nadie gobernaría su vida, ni le impondría nada.

**Yo decido.**

**Yo estoy aquí.**

**¡Es mi decisión!**

**Está en mis manos…**

**Lo está…**

Se lanzó sobre el asiento de su vehículo. Arrancando el pesado animal metálico de una patada. Acelerando a fondo y olvidándose del resto. El mundo en todas sus dimensiones se torció junto a la velocidad que adquiría el vehículo. Aceleró a fondo, sin pensar, sólo por sentir el viento salvaje rugiendo en sus orejas, llevando su cabello y a ella misma muy lejos.

Mucho más atrás.

Años atrás.

Cuando la tierra que yacía sobre sus padres aún seguía fresca.

Y todos se inclinaban sobre ella, la pequeña niña perdida. Qué tenía que hacer. En quién tenía que confiar. En qué tenía que seguir. Qué esperar.

Qué vivir.

Todo estaba programado, listo. Por otros pensado.

Una bonita jaula de oro en la que encerrarse a vivir.

**Todo lo que tenía qué hacer… ¿Qué sabían ustedes?, malditos mentirosos. Sólo les interesaba el dinero, y siguen así, detrás de mí. Buscan lo que dejaron los viejos… no tengo nada, ¡Nada!**

De alguna manera, se sentía como si fuera nada.

La simple letra, el legado muerto y no esperado de quienes alguna vez fueron importantes.

Las bocinas de los autos repicaron cuando serpenteó entre las filas de vehículos, saltándose la luz roja. Las luces deformadas por la velocidad, rastros luminosos de diversos colores. El mundo se convertía en un remolino que era incapaz de entender, de abarcar.

Ella se perdía en su propia rabia. Subiendo fulgurante e irrefrenable por su cuello, por las venas de sus manos.

Había tenido suficiente de todos esos perros. Zorros y perros sarnientos, a la siga de sus huesos para quitarle hasta el último pedazo de carne. No contentos con todas las tajadas que ya habían conseguido de ella.

Las palabras de su profesor, de Nao, de todos se perdían. Ya no sabía la razón por la que estaba tan enojada, tan furiosa. Sólo veía la sonrisa socarrona que la perseguía.

**Una constante en mi puta vida.**

Dobló, su rodilla acarició el pavimento peligrosamente rápido. Aún sin sentido de la dirección, sólo dejándose llevar por el rugir del motor, acelerado en furiosas y palpitantes revoluciones. Era montar una fuerza incontrolable. Una fuerza que no se detendría hasta que su propia ira se hubiera mitigado.

**¡Y tocan ahora mi música!**

**No quiero presentársela a cualquiera.**

**Sólo lo hago porque me gusta.**

**No quiero.**

**¡No quiero!**

**No dejaré que me arrebaten esto también.**

Los anuncios rojos de neón penetraron su mirada inconstante. Por un segundo vio en ellos la mirada de Shizuru. No los ojos cálidos que solían recibirla con una sonrisa. Sino esa mirada inquisitiva, que registraba dentro de ella en busca de su defecto, de su perdición. **¿Acaso incluso tú me juzgarás?**

Siguió el letrero, girando el cuello para verlo por sobre su hombro unos segundos más antes de fijar nuevamente las pupilas en el camino.

Ya era demasiado tarde.

El golpe del bache sacudió el manubrio, entumeciéndole los brazos y las manos a la mujer. Logró controlar la motocicleta unos metros más, imponiendo fuerza para mantener la estabilidad del animal metálico. Las gomas de los neumáticos rechinaros antes de callarse súbitamente. Una luz de cordura entró en la mente ofuscada de la mujer. Silencio.

Hielo.

Ese camino empezaba a formar el hielo de la noche.

Aceleró, intentando recuperar el control. La rueda trasera patinó, arrancando nuevamente gritos al pavimento antes de ladearse por completo. La motocicleta se giró en noventa grados, como si frenara de un movimiento brusco, antes de caer sobre su costado derecho y apresar a la conductora en una trampa metálica. Natsuki sintió el peso del metal, el motor caliente en su pierna. El mundo girando aún más velozmente, los autos frenando con fuerza para evitarla. Y todo arrastrándose sobre el pavimento húmedo y congelado. Toda esa masa de fierros y cuerpo arrastrándose por metros antes de por fin detener el impulso de su acelerada carrera.

Y aún así.

Intentando levantar el vehículo y quitárselo de encima. Los gritos de los peatones, el calor del motor, el dolor en su pierna derecha apresada, en sus brazos golpeados.

Aún el mundo mantenía esa coloración rojiza burlona.

Como si la realidad se inclinara sobre ella sólo para reírse una vez más.

-¡Mierda!- Gritó, antes de levantar por fin la motocicleta y evaluar el daño. El vehículo seguía funcionando, como si su propia sangre caliente y pujante lo alimentara. Se levantó con rapidez, ignorando las lenguas de fuego que se deleitaban con su pierna. Ni siquiera se detuvo a evaluar el daño en ella, en la sangre que corría por uno de los costados de su rostro, ni la que bajaba por su pierna. Simplemente montó el animal y arrancó, dejando una fila de espectadores sorprendidos.

Fuego le corría ahora por las venas.

**Si el mundo quiere reírse, adelante… **

**Haré lo que no pude hacer esa vez.**

**Le romperé el hocico a puñetazos hasta que se deshaga esa jodida sonrisa.**

El mundo seguía siendo rojo. Más fuerte e intenso que la sangre que brotaba de su piel.

Mucho más intenso.

En medio del remolino de luces y colores brillantes. En medio de su propia ira, se perdió entre los automóviles, sin dejar de serpentear entre luces rojas y verdes.

Sin destino fijo en su mente.

Pero si en sus ojos.

Y en la mueca de su boca que escupía el sabor amargo.

* * *

La mujer miró sus manos, un poco de la ceniza de su cigarrillo cayó sobre ellas. No le importó el calor, o la quemazón. Temblaban. Temblaban tanto… ¿Cómo pudieron atreverse a hacerlo?, ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza?

**No tenías nada, ¡Nada!, ¡Idiota!**

**La gente… o por lo menos yo, no cambia**

Enterró ambas manos en su cabello. La única luz que iluminaba la pieza se apagó con el gesto. Sola en la oscuridad se sentía algo mejor. Nadie más que ella estaba ahí para contemplar su vergüenza.

Su idiotez.

-Idiota, idiota, idiota- Susurró, golpeando la parte posterior de su cabeza contra la muralla. -¿Cómo te atreviste hacerlo?- Apretó los músculos de sus piernas, una mueca le cruzó el rostro. Era cierto, tenía un corte en una de ellas. Un corte lo suficientemente grande como para pensar que el accidente pudo ser muchísimo más serio.

Un corte que subía por su muslo desde la rodilla hasta la mitad de la pierna. Lo había vendado y desinfectado sin darle realmente mucha importancia. Tampoco al pequeño corte que tenía en la sien. Nada de eso importaba.

Sólo importaba esa inconmensurable soledad que la aprisionaba.

Aplastándola.

Sólo el silencio absoluto de esa casa. Sin el latido de otra persona más que el de su corazón arrepentido. Volvió a enterrar la cabeza entre sus rodillas, sujetándose con las manos su nuca. Las imágenes pasaban una y otra vez ante ella como una película mal editada. Una tras otra sin sentido, sin orden, sin razón.

Y al final de todo estaba el sonido, ese portazo certero luego de la ira y la locura.

Sola.

Sola.

Estaba sola.

**Flashback**

La morena abrió violentamente la puerta. La vista algo borrosa. La motocicleta al fin había terminado su combustible, un par de horas luego de su accidente. Había caminado las últimas cuadras hasta la puerta. El cuerpo frío, las manos entumecidas, no sentía la pierna que arrastraba, sangre seca adornando su ropa y el costado derecho de su rostro. Pero aún sentía rabia. Aún tenía tizones ardiéndole en las venas.

Su cuello palpitaba, exaltado, aún dispuesto a cobrarle al mundo, o quien quiera que fuera el mundo, todo lo que quería gritar y sacar. Dispuesta a sacarse todo eso de adentro, vomitar la rabia. Vomitarla y olvidarse de sí misma.

Sólo olvidarse y no regresar de esa inconsciencia nunca más.

Shizuru y Mai salieron al unísono en cuanto sintieron el repicar de las llaves y el golpe de la puerta. Si la morena, en ese momento, hubiera estado lo suficientemente consciente habría reparado en las miradas consternadas y preocupadas de las que era blanco. La castaña se acercó unos pasos, antes de detenerse atónita, sangre cubría el cuerpo de su novia.

Sangre seca y acumulada.

¿Hacía cuánto tiempo estaba esa sangre ahí?

Volvió a darle fuerza a sus pasos, desesperada por ver qué tenía. Por ver las heridas, por curarla. Por tenerla cerca. Asegurarse que no era nada.

Nada.

Sólo un corte simple.

Nada.

_Natsuki, ¡Natsuki!_ En su mente era el único pensamiento coherente que se articulaba.

Mai la siguió aún atónita ante la vista de la sangre. Subió la mirada, para recriminarle a la morena toda la preocupación en que las había dejado con su desaparición abrupta. Pero la mirada cargada de ira y odio la hizo detenerse, los ojos verdes la golpearon. Esa mirada tenía tintes de locura. "Qué pasó…"

-¡Natsuki!, ¡¿Qué pasó?, estuvimos llamándote como locas!- La joven volvió a acercarse, más cautelosa esta vez. Shizuru alcanzó el rostro de la morena, intentando encontrar la fuente que derramaba la sangre por su mejilla. Pero la mirada cortante la detuvo.

-El teléfono está hecho pedazos- Ladró, sacando el artefacto y arrojándolo al suelo. El plástico retorcido rebotó un par de veces antes de establecer el silencio entre las tres. Un cadáver que separaba la situación entre ellas, cortando el aire como un cuchillo afilado.

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó esta vez la castaña, suavemente. Natsuki estaba fuera de sí, podía sentirlo, no quería alterarla más de lo que ya estaba. La morena caminó un par de pasos, cojeando. Su pierna derecha arrastrándose. Mai y Shizuru intercambiaron una mirada preocupada, tendrían que arrastrarla a la fuerza para conseguir algo, al aprecer.

-Nada- Contestó al fin, dándoles la espalda mientras seguía su recorrido hacia el baño.

-¡Nada!- Explotó su amiga, exasperada. -¡Estás cubierta de sangre!, ¡Es medianoche!, ¡Te esperábamos hacía horas!, ¿Y no pasó nada?- Se acercó, alargando una mano hacia su hombro. El gesto agresivo de su amiga la detuvo. La morena se giró en redondo, posando una mano sobre su hombro lesionado e, inconscientemente, gruñendo. Un animal atrapado sin una vía de escape. Mai reconoció rasgaduras y daño en la tela. "Así que también tiene el hombro herido…"

-¡Nada importante!, ¡Soy lo bastante grande para saber cómo cuidarme sola!- **¿O acaso tú también quieres decidir mi destino?**

-Déjame ver eso…- Shizuru se acercó, cubriendo nuevamente la distancia, dejando atrás a la pelinaranja. Se arrodilló, intentando no dañar más la pierna. Raspaduras, magulladuras, tiras del resto de los pantalones. No podía identificar la herida principal. Tampoco la razón para que Natsuki explotara así, como una bomba de tiempo que por fin había terminado su cuenta regresiva. Tocó suavemente la piel y el dolor le hizo alejar la pierna unos centímetros. El dolor inició nuevamente su camino por su pierna hacia todo su cuerpo, provocándole oleadas de pánico y rabia. Sola.

Quería estar sola.

Nada más que estar sola.

Shizuru se levantó, considerando seriamente llevar a la fuerza a la morena al hospital. Una idea fugaz cruzó su mente como un relámpago. Una idea descontrolada y sin fundamento. Pero que se reflejó como un rápido brillo en sus ojos rojos. Brillo que Natsuki leyó.

Y que terminó por hacer explotar toda la rabia que se inflaba en su pecho.

El mundo se cubría de rojo y negro otra vez, no.

Ahora no se detendría

Cargaría ciegamente.

Y luego se echaría, no quería regresar jamás.

Ni siquiera las alarmas que saltaron en su maltratada cordura. No, no la había escuchado durante su arrebato, no la escucharía ahora. Acalló cualquier otra voz que no fuera el rugido de la bestia pidiendo sangre y venganza.

-¡Qué!- La castaña retrocedió, asustada por la exclamación, por la postura, por la morena que ahora caminaba hacia ella. -¡Vamos, dilo!- La retó, sus manos cerrándose y apretándose con fuerza. Controlando sus impulsos dentro de lo mínimo.

-Natsuki…- Mai se acercó, incrédula. ¿Qué había pasado para hacerla comportarse así?. Pocas veces la había visto en ese estado. Pocas veces durante su adolescencia, sólo cuando… -Cuando las cosas escapaban de sus manos…- Se acercó, dispuesta a intervenir.

Deseando no tener que llegar a ese extremo.

-¡Sácalo!, quiero oírlo- La espalda de la castaña alcanzó una muralla, encerrándola contra la descontrolada mujer que miraba hacia ella furiosa. –Vamos… sólo sigo siendo una estúpida drogadicta, ¿No?-

-Yo no…-

-¡No mientas!, ¡Maldición!- Golpeó con la palma abierta la pared al costado de su cabeza, encerrándola aún más en ese círculo extraño y perturbado. Trastornado.

"No cedas, Shizuru, no caigas en su juego"

-¿Lo hiciste?- Inquirió al fin. Leyó la desesperación en el verde esmeralda de su compañera, pero su propia rabia empezaba a surgir. No dejaría que nadie, ni siquiera ella, la tuviera cautiva y asustada. Podía valerse por sí misma, siempre lo había hecho. Y no dejaría que ella o nadie la amedrentara. -¡¿Lo hiciste?, ¡Natsuki, ¿Qué tomaste?- Shizuru la sostuvo por los hombros, mirándola a los ojos, directo, buscando algún resquicio en el que la mirada le dijera la verdad. Liberándose de la prisión de los brazos de la morena y encerrándola a ella en los propios.

"Mierda"

Por fin, había salido a la luz.

Una oportunidad para dejarlo todo ir.

-¡Nada!, ¡Lo dejé, Shizuru!, ¡Por ti lo dejé joder!- Se liberó, al fin la rabia corriendo libre hacia un objetivo. Tomó la chaqueta de la castaña y la presionó contra la pared. Sin hacerle daño, sólo imponiendo su dominio, preparándola para todo lo que quería decir. -¡No lo necesito!, ¡No necesito esto!, ¡Ni siquiera te necesito a ti!- Gritó, mientras la sostenía de las solapas de su chaqueta y la agitaba, desesperada. Fue la primera vez que la castaña cayó en cuenta de cuanta fuerza tenía en realidad la mujer. Shizuru sintió algo de miedo al ver un brillo salvaje en la mirada de la morena. Pero más que miedo.

O pánico.

O decepción.

Sintió temor.

Temor cuando reconoció la desilusión en los ojos verdes.

Liberando por fin la rabia y dejando traspasar sus verdaderos sentimientos tras esa masa inestable y desordenada de acciones erráticas.

Mai apareció, subiendo las manos, conciliadora. Intentaba relajar la situación. La morena parecía fuera de sí. No razonaba, no escuchaba, simplemente aullaba cosas que ellas no podían comprender. –Vamos, Natsuki, relájate- La morena la tomó a ella por el cuello de la camisa, colocándola junto a la castaña, las dos a la vista.

Y no sabía exactamente qué hacer.

Por un momento se vio a sí misma, vio su frustración, su dolor.

Y también la falta de sentido que seguían sus acciones.

Pero esa parte lejana sólo podía observar, mientras el animal terminaba de concretar todos sus impulsos incoherentes.

Las separó de la pared y las alejó, empujándolas un par de metros lejos de ella. Les dio la espalda, caminando en zigzag, sin saber qué hacer con ella misma. Shizuru se acercó nuevamente, por detrás, sorprendida, asustada.

Y aún así preocupada.

Las heridas de la mujer se habían vuelto a abrir. Una pequeña gota de sangre en sus manos así lo atestiguaba. La tomó por un brazo, intentando girarla.

Natsuki se giró por voluntad propia, dispuesta a volver a empujarla lejos, a alejarla sólo con fuerza.

Mai fue más rápida, tomó el hombro de la castaña y tiró de ella.

-Vámonos- La pelinaranja alejó a la mujer aún atónita, arrastrándola por el codo. Natsuki al fin cayó en cuenta de sí misma. Observó como Mai abría la puerta y sacaba por allí a la castaña, antes de dirigirle una última mirada y cerrar la puerta de un portazo.

Sacándola quizás para siempre de su vida.

La morena se dejó caer, sus piernas incapaces de resistir su peso.

Estaba cansada.

Y asustada.

Sola, sola por voluntad propia. O no tan propia, por voluntad del animal que aullaba dentro de ella, rabioso por escapar, por dañar y herir.

A cualquiera.

Sólo un poco de dolor para alimentarlo.

Cerró los ojos, lágrimas calientes empezaban a gotear de ellos.

Estaba muy cansada, incluso para eso.

**Fin del flashback.**

La puerta rechinó al abrirse, quejándose por una falta de mantención. La mujer la cerró de un fuerte empujón, recargándose en ella. En una mano una taza de café cargado. La primera excursión que hacía fuera de su pieza luego de horas de lamentarse en la oscuridad. Adentrándose en el resto de su hogar. La casa.

Sola.

Vacía.

¡Sola!

Silenciosamente se dejó caer por la puerta, apoyada en ella como único de mantener la compostura, antes de dejarse llorar otra vez.

Sola.

Nunca antes se había sentido tan sola.

Y sólo podía llorar.

**¿Dónde estás?, ¿Dónde?... ¿Dónde estás… me sigues queriendo?**

**¿Extrañando?**

**Tanto como yo a ti…**

* * *

Los pasos resonaban en el silencio de la noche, reverberando más en las paredes lisas y vacías de sus propias consciencias sorprendidas que en el frío aire, en el frío que disolvía la acera, las farolas de las calles, los autos que pasaban gruñendo, escupiendo humo y ruido. Todo lo disolvía ese frío que se les calaba en los huesos. Y más allá de ese frío, el frío hirviente que bullía en su pecho. Shizuru parpadeó, limpiando su vista de las lágrimas molesta que empañaban su visión. Seguía, automáticamente, los pasos que la llevarían hasta su departamento.

No quería llegar allí.

Simplemente quería caminar y caminar.

Seguir senderos eternos por las noches cerradas, perderse en ellos.

Sin comprender ni sentir.

Simplemente dejarse ir.

Mai la seguía de cerca, maldiciendo mentalmente. Pocas veces, muy pocas, había visto así a Natsuki antes, una reacción sobreexagerada. Violenta y sin razón aparente.

Sólo actuaba así cuando se sentía acorralada.

Y la castaña había caído en su juego. Bien intencionada, sí, pero había caído y había terminado de desatar las últimas amarras de la mujer con una realidad coherente. Ella también lo había hecho, años atrás. Y el pago había sido semanas completas sin siquiera ver a su amiga.

Primero demasiado furiosa para hablarle.

Luego demasiado avergonzada para hablarle.

Natsuki seguramente estaría dándose vueltas en ese lugar, encerrada, sin saber qué hacer o pensar. Intentando controlar sus dos mitades destrozándose la una a la otra sin descanso. Una espiral autodestructiva. Observó la espalda de Shizuru, sus pasos dubitativos, su aire ausente. Tenía que hacerla entender, hacerla perdonar el descalabro, el exabrupto de la morena.

Shizuru era, según Mai, una de las mejores cosas que Natsuki había encontrado a lo largo de su vida.

Lo que le había dado vida.

La sonrisa perdida de la morena al ver a su pareja, esa ausencia que parecía degustarse cuando estaba sola. Los sonrojos, incluso la música. Natsuki se había tornado lentamente en una persona más segura, más desarrollada. Se había dejado guiar hacia el interior de ella misma, reconociendo en sí lo que para otros era evidente.

La había hecho madurar.

Y ahora todo pendía en el filo del abismo.

Giró sus ojos violetas hacia el cielo negro. En esa parte no se podían apreciar bien las estrellas, opacadas por las luces de la ciudad. Lo primero era lo primero. Necesitaba encontrar un techo para pasar la noche.

-Shizuru-san…- Llamó suavemente, adelantando un par de pasos, hacia la mujer, perdida en un mundo lejano. Lejano y obscuro. La castaña se giró, taladrándola con sus ojos rojos, increíblemente oscuros desde esa posición. Mai tragó, recordando que esa mujer era humana, que era la novia de su amiga, que incluso podía ser su amiga.

Por más sobrenatural que a veces pareciera.

-Debemos-

-Buscar un lugar para pasar la noche… vamos, Mai-san- La cortó, guiándola hacia su casa, cortando caminos hacia su edificio. Se habían desviado, dándole la vuelta por atrás, mientras la castaña seguía su vagabundeo errático. La joven pelinaranja se posicionó a su lado, sin decidirse a mirar ese rostro vacío. Era su tarea convencer a la mujer que lo de Natsuki sólo había sido un arranque.

Una explosión hacia algo que no tenía forma.

Un pedir ayuda muy, muy especial.

Cubrieron un par de cuadras antes de girar hacia la izquierda y encontrarse de golpe con la motocicleta de Natsuki. El vehículo parecía un animal herido, abandonado a un lado de la calle, con el costado marcado y arañado, abierto por las garras del camino. Ambas se detuvieron de golpe ante la vista. Se miraron atónitas al unísono. ¿Qué hacía ahí la motocicleta?. Finalmente Mai se acercó, con Shizuru detrás, inspeccionando el metal doblado y marcado.

Largas líneas verticales cruzaban el estanque de gasolina, provocándole grietas y raspones. La pintura arrancada a pedazos, como si una mano hubiera intentado arrancar de cuajo el azul oscuro y resplandeciente del que estaba tan orgullosa su dueña. El manillar derecho también estaba dañado, marcado por el salvaje golpe del camino. Distintas marcas cruzaban toda el vehículo, dejándolo en un estado lamentable. La castaña pasó una mano por el asiento de cuero, también golpeado y algo destruido por el costado. Así que eso le había ocurrido a la morena, un accidente. Levantó la vista, sin despegar la vista, buscando en el metal frío el toque suave que siempre Natsuki había tenido para ella. No había marcas en esa calle de un choque o accidente, _¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste conduciendo, herida, heridas, sin detenerte?, ¿Dónde caíste?, ¿Dónde te perdiste…?_

-¿Qué hace esto acá?- Mai se levantó, abarcando la motocicleta completamente con la mirada. Se sorprendió al observar el brillo oscuro y apagado de las llaves, aún puestos. Natsuki ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de quitarlas. Había abandonado a su fiel 'amiga' sin una mirada hacia atrás.

-Pasó por mi casa- Respondió Shizuru, con una voz neutra. Su corazón latiendo alocadamente. La morena la había buscado instintivamente antes de dejarse caer por su propio hogar. Así que, ¿Qué había pasado?, ¿Qué realmente había pasado allá atrás?. La pelinaranja dirigió una última mirada al agonizante pedazo de metal antes de acercarse y levantarlo, bufando por el esfuerzo. Apoyó la motocicleta contra su cuerpo, mientras buscaba como afirmar el endemoniado aparato.

-¿Tienes algún lugar dónde guardarlo?- Inquirió, mientras intentaba bajar la pata y apoyar el vehículo sobre sí mismo. Shizuru se alejó, su mano derecha acarició suavemente sus mejillas, pensando, intentando controlar sus emociones desbocadas y aleatorias, necesitaba pensar con claridad.

-Por acá- Señaló al fin, tomando uno de los lados del manillar. Natsuki le había enseñado hacia un tiempo como llevar la motocicleta al lado suyo. Descorrió la pata de metal y mantuvo derecho el vehículo, dejando el peso sobre las ruedas, mientras guiaba desde el manillar sin demasiado esfuerzo. Recorrieron un par de cuadras más antes de llegar al complejo de departamentos en el que la castaña vivía.

Shizuru respiró profundamente, pasándole el vehículo a la pelinaranja antes de sacar las llaves y abrir la reja que daba a los estacionamientos.

Una sonrisa falsa.

Sus ojos cerrados.

La escasa luz no acusaba sus facciones cansadas, sus ojeras. El rastro de sus lagrimas en las mejillas, aún frescas.

Y tenía un lugar provisorio donde aparcar el vehículo. Por lo menos un par de días.

Esperaba que fuera suficiente.

Subieron por las escaleras, en silencio. Shizuru quería cansarse, sentir que su cuerpo estaba lo suficientemente golpeado como para dejarse caer y dormir sin pensar, sin sentir.

Sacarse aunque fuera sólo por unas horas el corazón y descansar de él.

Le pesaba en el pecho como si fuera de plomo. Como si fuera un increíble peso, una bolsa llena de plomo.

Abrió la puerta y le cedió el paso a la joven a su pequeño apartamento. Ordenado y limpio. Tal como era su estilo.

-Espero que el sofá sirva- Susurró, señalando con la mirada el mueble. Sentía que debía agregar más, servir de buena anfitriona, ofrecer algo, pedir disculpas, algo. Lo que fuera.

Pero estaba demasiado cansada emocionalmente incluso para algo tan automatizado como eso.

Mai le sonrió amargamente, agradeciéndole las atenciones. Apretó su hombro brevemente, antes de sentarse en su cama provisoria y suspirar. Se restregó los ojos, pensando. Tenía que hablar con Shizuru y convencerla antes que se hiciera una idea equivocada de Natsuki.

Ella también estaba cansada, pero esperaba que la mujer la escuchara. Por lo menos que la escuchara.

Antes de formase, o seguir formando, ideas erróneas.

Suspiró, sus recuerdos se la llevaron años atrás, un vertiginoso regresar en el tiempo que no se reflejaba en la ventana que guardaba su imagen, que le devolvía su mirada ausente.

El ruido de platería la distrajo de sus propios pensamientos. Shizuru se removía en una pieza más allá. Supuso que la cocina, agua hirviendo resonaba amortiguadamente contra sus oídos. La castaña apareció unos momentos después, cargando dos tazas humeantes. Las colocó delante de ella, en la pequeña mesita que seguramente hacía las veces de escritorio, a juzgar por los libros y fotocopias que se amontonaban a los costados de la habitación. Alcanzó una, agradeciendo con una leve inclinación de cabeza. La cerámica caliente reconfortó sus dedos entumecidos. El olor del té verde cosquilleó en su nariz.

-Shizuru-san… sobre lo que acaba de pasar…- Observó los ojos rojos, que se fijaban en el líquido de la taza. –Hay un par de cosas que te debo contar-

* * *

Los golpes repetidos en la puerta la hicieron levantar la cabeza, extrañada. Había perdido la cuenta de los días por los que vagaba en la casa, paseando por las distintas salas, mirando algunas evitando otras. El piano, sirviéndole de voz, no había dejado de llorar todas esas noches, una tras otra canción tocando el repertorio completo que la morena había memorizado. Una y otra vez.

Canciones tristes.

Desesperadas.

Solo la canción que le recordaba totalmente a ella la había evitado.

Extrañada y, sin poder evitarlo, esperanzada, caminó dubitativa hasta la puerta. Los golpes resonaban con cierta frecuencia, la persona que estaba fuer sabía que ella estaba ahí. No se rendiría hasta que atendiera el llamado.

Hasta que ella se sacara a sí misma de ese hoyo en el que se había enterrado.

Abrió la puerta, sorprendida de observar los copos de nieve cayendo suavemente fuera. Y aún más sorprendida al descubrir que esperaba tras la puerta.

El hombro apoyado contra el marco, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una sonrisa calculadora.

Nao no la saludó, esperando que le diera espacio para entrar a la casa. Ojos verdes contra ojos verdes, un choque duro entre la mirada destrozada, sorprendida, indignada y la fría decisión en los ojos extraños. Natsuki sintió subir por sus manos el deseo de estrangularla allí mismo, culparla de todos sus errores y acabar de una buena vez con su propia miseria. Pero, en el fondo, esa parte de sí misma que no había escuchado le hablaba.

No era culpa de la mujer delante de ella, por más truculenta o interesada que hubieran sido sus acciones.

La única responsable de que estuviera sola en esa situación era ella misma.

Desganadamente, sin dirigirle la palabra, se retiró al interior de la casa, dejando la puerta abierta. No tenía fuerzas para pelear.

perdido la poca vida que las visitas le habían brindado. La llevó hasta el estudio, donde se dejó caer en el piano, tocando un par de notas al azar. No hablaría hasta que la otra le explicara el por qué de su visita. Podía esperar. Podía esperarla mucho tiempo.

Había desarrollado la paciencia esos días.

Nao se adelantó hasta el sofá que había en la habitación, sentándose sobre él y cruzando una pierna sin preguntar. Natsuki parecía un fantasma, consumida hasta la médula en una pena y un sentimiento de abatimiento que no era capaz de dimensionar. La pelirroja observó a la músico, derrotada en el piano, se fijó en las heridas vendadas de su brazo y sien, en la forma extraña que su pierna derecha descansaba, tal vez también herida, en la mirada ausente y falta de esa ferocidad tan usual en la mujer.

La morena se olvidaba de sí misma perdida en un devenir cíclico de recuerdos.

Memorias que no la sacaban de ese estancamiento, que no le daban luz de cómo actuar.

**Para estas alturas seguramente ni siquiera quiere verme cerca…**

**Tal vez deba ir a buscar la moto y largarme de aquí… si es que sigue ahí.**

-¿Y?- Nao descruzó las piernas, adelantando levemente su torso para acercarse más a la mujer, que la miraba sólo de reojo.

-¿Y?- Repitió Natsuki, luego de un rato, sin ánimos de pensar algo más sobre esa pregunta. No tenía, de hecho, ánimos para pensar si quiera.

Se sentía cansada.

Demasiado cansada como para pensar, indagar.

Sentir.

Sólo quería dejarse llevar.

No sentir el peso que la arrastraba.

Su corazón lentamente moría.

-¿Concierto?, ¿Piano?, ¿Te suena?- La joven sostuvo el aire, evitando arrugar la nariz cuando una bocanada de humo la alcanzó. Natsuki prendía un cigarrillo y no se preocupaba hacia dónde lanzaba ese humo. La morena no se dio por aludida, fumó lentamente, mientras miraba la punta encendida del cigarrillo. El contraste naranjo y rojo del tabaco quemándose lentamente, las volutas de humo subiendo hacia el techo, la ceniza cayendo sobre sus pantalones y zapatos desastrados. Toda la situación se le antojaba irreal, absurda y patética. Y, en medio de eso, en medio de su desesperanza, llegaba ese soplo molesto de realidad a pincharle las entrañas por cosas que realmente no le interesaban.

La miró, midiendo las posibilidades.

Podía botarla perfectamente de su casa, no tenía interés en tener alguna relación con ella. Pero el cuerpo le pesaba y no le apetecía hacer movimientos extras. Podía escucharla, sin responder, hasta que se aburriera y la abandonara.

O podía hacer algo respecto a eso, tomar las riendas de su vida y dejarse de lloriqueos y lamentos.

Nao midió en silencio sus acciones, controlando su propia impaciencia, necesitaba manejar el asunto con calma para llegar a algún lado. Sus ojos centellearon casi imperceptiblemente cuando Natsuki lanzó la colilla al suelo y la apagó con la suela de su bota, exhalando la última bocanada de humo antes de mirarla directo. Ambas calculaban sus posibilidades, ¿Qué seguía luego de eso?, ¿A qué iba todo eso?

¿Cuál era la razón?

Natsuki sacó otro cigarrillo, maldiciendo mentalmente al notar que era el último de la cajetilla. Cruzó una pierna sobre la otra y mantuvo el cigarro en la boca, sin encenderlo, simplemente jugueteando con él, con la agradable sensación de tenerlo entre los labios.

-¿Por qué yo?- Nao parpadeó, sorprendida ante la pregunta, sus cejas alzadas le indicaron a la morena que siguiera indagando en torno a su duda. -¿Por qué yo?, hay otros alumnos bastante buenos, hay otros que sí están interesados en surgir en esto, ¿Por qué yo entonces?-

-No eres tú- Nao rechazó la idea con un movimiento de su mano, demostrándole que no tenía ese interés en su persona –Es tu piano- Agregó, señalando con el mentón el lustroso instrumento al lado de ella. Natsuki siguió su mirada, perdiéndose en su amada posesión. –No hay otro piano que suene igual que el tuyo. Escuchas y vas de acuerdo a eso, no he encontrado nada así. Por eso te elegí a ti… perro- Susurró, sosteniendo su barbilla en la palma de la mano derecha. Natsuki reaccionó ante el insulto, saltando levemente al escuchar la palabra y mostrando un colmillo de manera inconsciente. –Al fin pareces más tú, ¿Aceptas?- Inquirió, sin preocuparse ante el cambio de postura que la morena había adoptado.

-¿Qué gano?-

-¿Ganar?- La mujer sonrió abiertamente, Natsuki sintió recelos de esa sonrisa, de alguna manera le recordaba que podía llegar a no ser nada ante ella, en una manera que no entendía. No le gustaba, pero la intrigaba. La pelirroja se le presentaba ahora como una mujer llena de posibilidades y peligros, como una nueva vuelta en el camino, una en la que no estaba segura de poder pasar sin caerse, sin descontrolarse y estrellarse. -¿Ganar?, ¿Qué piensas hacer, Kuga?, ¿Quedarte encerrada para siempre?, ¿Tocar unas cuantas piezas para ti o para el pobre idiota que se le ocurra pasar la noche acá?- La joven descruzó las piernas, inclinándose y tomando de sus manos el encendedor con el que jugueteaban. -¿De qué te escondes?, creí que empezabas por fin a salir… y me equivoqué, sigues aquí, sola. ¿La castaña?, ¿También ella se aburrió de tu miedo?- Natsuki se levantó de un golpe, lívida. Más que enfurecerla las palabras la inquietaban, le dolían. **¿Miedo?, ¡Yo no tengo miedo!...**

**No lo tengo…**

**¿O sí?**

Nao observó sin inmutarse como se levantaba, cerraba los puños y, luego de unos segundos, volvía a sentarse, resoplando pero sin interrumpirla ni quitarle la vista de encima.

-¿A qué le tienes miedo?, tampoco es mi asunto… piénsalo, podría ser bueno- La pelirroja prendió el encendedor, acercando la llama brillante al cigarro que aún colgaba de sus labios, encendiéndolo y sonriendo maliciosamente. –Te espero mañana para concertar los ensayos y toda esa mierda- Se levantó, golpeándole la cabeza suavemnte al pasar –No te preocupes, conozco la salida- Aclaró, antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella. La morena escuchó atentamente sus pasos, que siguieron el pasillo hasta la salida. Natsuki volvió a estar sola. Pero ahora en su mente se arremolinaban distintos tipos de pensamiento.

¿Miedo?

¿A qué?

Vivía hacia tanto tiempo sola que no creía ya tener miedos, había pasado por todo. Dio una pitada al cigarro, pensando.

**Miedo…**

**Tienes miedo a no bastarte a ti misma**

Las palabras cruzaron como un rayo su mente. Dejando el cigarrillo y la mano que lo sujetaba a medio camino de regreso a su regazo. ¿Miedo a no ser suficiente?

Eso era.

Tenía miedo a no ser suficiente, a no ser lo que creía que era.

A no ser lo que esperaba para ser lo que deseaba.

El control al que temía provenía de ella misma.

Maldiciendo ahora en voz alta sacó su celular, registrando la hora en la pantalla que iluminaba la estancia. Aún no era muy tarde, aún tenía tiempo.

Tiempo de disculparse, de iniciar de nuevo.

De explicarle sus miedos, sus temores.

De dejarse llevar en su corriente ahora, en su calidez, no en su inconsciencia.

Alcanzando las llaves de la casa y dejándolas descuidadamente en un bolsillo salió azotando puertas. Su corazón galopando en su pecho de ansiedad y miedo. Su dirección una sola, una certera dirección.

**A esta Shizuru está en casa.**

Era todo lo que pensaba mientras se abría camino hacia allá.

* * *

Mai volvía con el bidón de gasolina colgando pesadamente de una mano. Necesitaba mover la motocicleta y para ello la mejor manera era montándola. Caminaba pesadamente por la calle en dirección al departamento de la castaña, donde el sofá se había convertido en su hogar provisorio. Ella tampoco tenía lugar donde regresar, luego de pelearse con todos en su ciudad natal había girado hacia su única esperanza. Y luego de que, literalmente, su última esperanza casi la echara a patadas de su casa, la castaña se había convertido en su salvavidas.

Cruzó un par de calles, enfrascada en sus pensamientos. Shizuru había dicho que sabía manejar esa bestia, que Natsuki le había enseñado. Así lo esperaba la mujer. La castaña se mostraba estable, a pesar de todo estable. Esa noche Mai había hablado hasta entrada la madrugada. Le había contado de los problemas de la morena. Sus problemas con la autoridad, con los planes. Con el control. Natsuki sólo había entrado en ese estado de ira cuando alguien sugirió asignarle un tutor más estable que el viejo Yamada. Entre ella y Tate habían logrado retenerla, pero su amiga estuvo encerrada una semana, sin hablar con nadie, bebiendo a escondidas y fumando tabaco suelto que recolectaba de las colillas en la calle. En ese tiempo ya había probado las drogas, Mai con ella. La mujer conocía ese estado, conocía cuando su amiga estaba en él. Natsuki había dejado todo eso atrás. Y la desconfianza de Shizuru la había gatillado en uno de esos estados autodestructivos. Suspiró, mientras cambiaba el bidón de mano brindándole alivio a su brazo entumecido por el peso. La respuesta a todo estaba en lo que había ocurrido ese día horas atrás, cuando la morena estuvo en contacto con otros.

Por lo demás no era útil suponer.

No era sano.

Shizuru se mantenía en la estabilidad como si estuviera sobre una cuerda floja. Mai la escuchaba sollozar suavemente en las noches.

La castaña la amaba, o estaba muy cerca de hacerlo. Pero no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la situación, y el silencio de Natsuki sólo empeoraba las cosas.

Pronto se la engulliría el limbo, arrojándola en un estado depresivo simulado. La pelinaranja lo podía suponer, podía ver a Shizuru cumpliendo todas sus obligaciones, siguiendo con sus estudios, mientras por dentro sólo quería acabar con eso, olvidarse de todo y dejarse arrastrar por la pena que la llevaba hacia confines desconocidos de ella misma.

La situación era complicada y no quería presionar a la morena.

Necesitaba más tiempo.

"Espero tener más tiempo" suspiró, subiendo la vista hacia el complejo de departamentos que empezaba a perfilarse. Bajó nuevamente la vista a la calle, topándose de frente con la melena azulada tan característica de su amiga. Una larga cabellera que casi alcanzaba los fines de su espalda, usualmente brillante y cuidada, ahora salvaje y libre. Toda la apariencia de Natsuki denotaba descuido, pero su paso era rápido y decidido, cómo si algo se hubiera poseído de ella, su dirección estaba clara.

Volvía a buscar a Shizuru.

Mai se detuvo, sorprendida. Que Natsuki fuera por pie propio era increíble, que lo hiciera en tan solo un par de días era aún más increíble.

La castaña no era la única que había caído en el juego amoroso que se habían propuesto.

-Estas dos…- Susurró, devolviéndose un par de pasos, sin saber qué hacer. Finalmente le dio la espalda a la morena que se alejaba a paso rápido, buscando algún lugar donde beber algo caliente para pasar el rato, quizás cuánto rato. Decidió que llamaría a Shizuru dentro de una hora y media.

Puso camino hacia una pequeña cafetería que había cuando regresaba con el bidón. Solo esperaba que toda esta estupidez llegara a su fin.

* * *

Natsuki cruzó las rejas que delimitaban el perímetro del edificio, saludando con una inclinación de cabeza a los conserjes, acostumbrados a su presencia. Cubrió con rapidez los estacionamientos, su mente fijada en un solo lugar, las manos cerrándose y abriéndose intentando mitigar su nerviosismo. Un destello azulado la hizo desviar de manera inconsciente la vista. Su motocicleta pareció saludarla, brillando herida desde uno de los costados del estacionamiento. Natsuki se detuvo abruptamente, atónita. Su vieja amiga estaba ahí, de pie, como si la esperara. La mujer se acercó, incrédula. Extendió una mano al tanque de gasolina, frío y vacío. Las cicatrices de su accidente aún se dibujaban en el lado derecho de la motocicleta, mostrando el real impacto que conllevó su aventura. La morena se sorprendió de encontrarla limpia, el metal tenía manchas del camino y de su sangre en su superficie pulida.

**¿Por qué te sorprendes? Sabes que Shizuru es así… no la habría abandonado como yo hice…**

Un nudo metálico se apretó en su garganta. La castaña no la había abandonado, ella la había echado. Y, aún así, había tomado la precaución de cuidar de su vehículo mientras ella gimoteaba como una idiota escondida en su casa. Apretó el estanque, tomando su resolución. Con una última mirada dejó la motocicleta. Volvería por ella después.

Ahora había cosas más importantes que requerían su atención.

Se adentró por la torre de departamentos y subió las escaleras, despreciando el ascensor. Caminar le haría bien, le daría una excusa para que su desesperado corazón estuviera agitado. Sin darse cuenta subió la velocidad, finalmente saltando los escalones de dos en dos, anhelante de encontrar esos ojos rojos de nuevo. Ya no le importaba el perdón, la decepción, sólo quería verlos de nuevo.

Verlos y dejarse llevar.

Abrió la puerta que daba al pasillo, registró los números empotrados en las puertas, deseosa de no equivocarse en lo más mínimo, a pesar de conocer el camino de memoria. Por fin estuvo frente a frente al 501, aspirando grandes cantidades de aire para intentar refrenar su frenético estado anímico. Levantó un puño y luego lo volvió a bajar. Su estómago apretado en un nudo ciego, su garganta seca y cerrada, nerviosa. Muy nerviosa. Volvió a levantar su puño traicionero y dio tres golpes secos y certeros con los nudillos. Ella no tenía una copia de la llave del departamento, y aunque la tuviera no la habría usado.

Escuchó los suaves pasos tras la puerta, Shizuru encaminándose seguramente extrañada a atender su visita.

La suerte ya estaba echada.

La cerradura sonó suavemente antes de dejar paso a la castaña. La mujer se detuvo unos segundos ante la puerta, sorprendida. El mundo de pronto parecía haberse detenido.

Ambas se inspeccionaron mutuamente, registrando hasta el más mínimo detalle que había cambiado entre las dos.

Natsuki se sorprendió de encontrar ojeras bajo los ojos rojos que amaba. El cabello de Shizuru seguía igual que siempre, ordenado y pulcro, pero faltaba algo… faltaban detalles. La ropa siempre estirada de la mujer, la sonrisa suave en sus labios, el color rojizo que siempre tenían estos, el color pálido de su piel sobre sus mejillas. Suavemente la mujer acusaba el golpe de su violenta separación.

Shizuru hizo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no avanzar ni retroceder, combatiendo los impulsos opuestos que luchaban en su interior. Quería lanzarse sobre la mujer y no dejarla ir nunca más, a la vez que alejarse de ella y del posible daño que volvería hacerle. Aún sus heridas sangraban frescas, no soportaría algo así de nuevo. El olor a tabaco la golpeó con fuerza, expelido por cada poro de la morena. Natsuki estaba hecha un desastre. Su hermosa melena azulada estaba enredada y descuidada, no la habría cepillado o lavado en todos esos días. Su ropa arrugada y sucia, su piel blanquecina manchada de cenizas y otras marcas que no era capaz de distinguir. Las heridas estaban vendadas, al menos. Ella también tenía ojeras bajo sus ojos, dos profundos surcos negros que sólo hacían resaltar el color verde de sus ojos, aún vivos. El color verde que la llamaba de regreso.

Natsuki se pasó la lengua por los labios, buscando algo con lo que rellenar el silencio. No había pensado en nada qué decir, y ahora, teniéndola frente a frente, era incapaz de articular una simple palabra con la cual iniciar un diálogo, algo. Un puente que uniera nuevamente sus vidas antes que tomaran rumbos demasiado diferentes. Shizuru siguió en la puerta, sin dejarle espacio para que entrara, con una mirada neutra en el rostro que contrastaba con el mar de emociones que se agitaban dentro de ella, como una tormenta improvista en un día de verano.

No estaba preparada para algo así.

Aunque quizás nunca lo estuviera.

Volvieron a mirarse, atónitas, sus aspectos evidenciaban sus verdaderos estados.

**_Sí se preocupa por mí…_**

-Natsuki…- Shizuru dijo el nombre como si estuviera probándolo, como si fuera una palabra nueva en sus labios que debiera aprender nuevamente a decir. –Natsuki…- Repitió, incrédula. La morena se removió frente a ella, aún sin articular palabra. Incapaz de hacer una decisión. ¿Hablar?, ¿Actuar?

La sola vista de Shizuru la complacía lo suficiente para atontarla en un letargo peligroso. Levantó una mano, suavemente, delineando con la punta de los dedos el pómulo de la castaña, sólo dejándose sentir el roce suave de la piel. Perdiéndose en el roce suave de esa piel. Shizuru se estremeció, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el contacto suave de esos dedos embutidos en olor a tabaco. La nariz le cosquilleaba por el olor, pero no le resultaba desagradable, la experiencia olfativa estaba unida al recuerdo de la morena. A sus manos grandes, su sonrisa franca, sus besos suaves.

_Dios, quiero tanto de eso…_

La castaña se quitó del marco, dándole espacio para que entrara al pequeño apartamento. Natsuki entró, dubitativa, insegura de cómo seguir, el lugar tantas veces visitado se le aparecía como un extraño hostil. Shizuru cerró la puerta y se recargó sobre ella, esperando alguna reacción de la mujer ante ella. La morena se giró enfrentándola. Abrió la boca, la cerró, volvió a abrirla y volvió a cerrarla.

-¡Mierda!- Maldijo, mientras se pasaba las manos por el pelo, exasperada. La vista del gesto tan usual en la morena relajó a Shizuru, distendiendo el ambiente pesado que se establecía ente ambas. Era usual, Natsuki no sabía cómo actuar en palabras, no sabía cómo seguir con las palabras. Usualmente era Shizuru la que se encargaba de eso. La morena buscó sus ojos, su mirada arrepentida no abandonaba el rojo escarlata de la castaña, intentando explicarle por ese medio cuánto lo sentía.

Cuánto realmente lo sentía.

Cuánto la quería.

-Perdóname…- Articuló al fin, rascándose la nuca, intentando encontrar le resto de las palabras que debían acompañar esa sola frase. Esa frase que lo contenía todo, pero que aún así era poco para abarcarlo todo. –Perdóname…-

-¿Qué pasó, Natsuki?- Shizuru se acercó, manteniendo la distancia, pero caminando inconscientemente hacia el perdón. Deseaba tanto perdonarla, sólo necesitaba la excusa adecuada, el argumento adecuado.

Sólo necesitaba no traicionarse a sí misma, no dejar que la situación la dominara, que la situación se repitiera.

Sellar de una buena vez ese círculo.

-Tenía miedo…- La morena se sentó en el sofá, sin levantar la vista, avergonzada. –Tenía mucho miedo… ese día luego de la práctica… me ofrecieron un concierto, perdí el control. No quería llegar más allá, no quiero… no quiero entregar a quienes no conozco- Levantó la vista, algunas lágrimas irracionales formándose en el borde de sus ojos verdes. –Tengo miedo de entregar, de entregarme ante quienes no conozco… y me perdí, me perdí en mi propia ira…- Shizuru se acercó un par de pasos más, las palabras de Mai frescas en su mente. La infancia de Natsuki la había condicionado a desconfiar y temer, a no creer en los demás, a no querer relacionarse con el resto. Sola.

Solo para sí.

Y cuando incluso eso era amenazado…

_El lobo ataca a ciegas, desesperado por una vía de escape._

La castaña se sentó junto a ella, acariciando suavemente una de sus rodillas, intentando confortarla. –Lo siento, de verdad… nunca te haría daño, nunca quise hacerte daño…- Natsuki dudó unos momentos, mirando la mano que sostenía su pierna, quería tomarla, acariciarla, rogarle perdón. Pero se mantuvo firme, la vista en el suelo, las manos entrelazadas frente a ella. –Nunca quise alejarte de mí… eres lo más importante que tengo… que he tenido, lo mejor que he tenido- Agregó, afirmando algo que creía ciegamente desde hacía tiempo. Shizuru sintió como u corazón se calentaba ante esas palabras. Una puntada de culpa la sobrevino. Ella tampoco estaba libre en ese dilema.

-Yo también lo siento…- Susurró, provocando la mirada extrañada de Natsuki. –No habrías reaccionado así si yo no hubiera desconfiado de ti…-

-No es como si no tuvieras derecho… después de cómo nos conocimos- Shizuru la calló, posando suavemente uno de sus dedos en sus labios. Ella también tenía la culpa, Natsuki le había demostrado hasta el cansancio que lo había abandonado. Incluso en esos momentos, cuando parecían estar tan lejos la una de la otra, cuando no sabían la una de la otra, no había recaído, no había vuelto a ello. Lo había dejado, y ella había sido una estúpida al desconfiar así.

-Perdóname tú también, Natsuki- Repitió, alcanzando ella una de las manos de la morena. Rompería sus miedos, sus inseguridades. La peliazul sonrió, aliviada, respirando nuevamente. Su corazón saltaba ahora en su pecho de alegría, mientras la mano suave de su novia se cerraba sobre la propia. La había perdonado, la había perdonado.

Eso era todo lo que importaba.

Alcanzó su mejilla con su mano libre, girándole lentamente la cabeza hacia ella, pidiendo así su permiso para volver a lo que eran, dándole un suave beso en los labios, sellando nuevamente su unión. Shizuru sonrió, recostándose sobre ella y acariciando su nariz con la suya.

-Te extrañé- Suspiró la castaña, dándole otro beso más. Sus temores esfumados, la sola presencia de la mujer en su vida parecía brindarle toda la estabilidad que necesitaba.

-Yo también… yo…- Shizuru calló a la morena con un beso, sonriendo.

-Yo también te quiero- Completó, ahora perdiendo sus brazos por la cintura de su pareja, buscando un abrazo que no las dejara separarse nunca más.

Natsuki sonrió, cerrando los brazos en torno a su espalda y mirando el techo del apartamento, el olor de Shizuru cosquilleándole la nariz, su pelo cayendo suavemente sobre su cuello. Habría muchas cosas más, siempre las había. Pero el mundo se abría ahora lleno de posibilidades. Con la castaña sonriendo suavemente a su lado.

Era hora de avanzar.

Hora de dejar atrás los temores.

-Te amo- Susurró, besando su coronilla.

Dejar atrás todos los temores.

Y avanzar.

_NdA: Y se acabó... fue algo más largo de lo que creí que sería. No escatimo en palabras cuando lo estimo conveniente y, bueno, salen fics largos. Si bien pude partir toda la historia en distintos capítulos la idea no me agradaba (ya partirlo en dos fue una decisión hecha más por necesidad) me parece que al leerlo seguido y de un sólo tirón el efecto es más potente que cortado en pequeños capítulos. Se asemeja más a lo que busco... en fin. Por cierto, no he ahondado mucho a lo largo de la historia en las referencias temporales, así que eso queda más bien a su criterio... pero siempre tuve en mente que entre escena y escena (en casi todas) pasaba como mínimo una semana o más. Lo dejé flotando ya que no me pareció demasiado importante. Debo gran parte de este trabajo, corrección y una serie de errores interminables en el tipeo (cuando escribo rápido... se me pasan mucho) a **Amane **mi beta, ¡gracias linda ;D! (ya verás cómo te sigo molestando con estas historias xD). Creo que he dicho todo lo que quería decir... hasta la siguiente actualización ¡Saludos!_


End file.
